


Abomination

by vrskaandrea



Series: AU of AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Castiel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe/ Cannon universe clash, Amara - Freeform, Dean - Alternate Michael, Demon Dean Winchester, Multi, Powerful Dean Winchester, Powerful Sam Winchester, Sam-Alternate Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: AUSeason 13. Jack feels alone and helplessand all he wants is for someone to understand him and help him manage his powers. And he is about to get more than he has bargened for. And so do the Winchersters. Multiple universes, different and double characters,lots of emotions, crazy twists. And a very poweful Sam W.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forbidden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423273) by [JasonMorganfan87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87). 



> Authors comment and disclamer:  
> I don't own any of the characters in this story. Some are Supernatural original, and others are from the Forbidden universe. The Forbidden (and its sequel Acceptance) is a story that inspired me to write this and it belongs to JasonMorganfan87. I have the authors permition to use these characters.  
> The Forbidden story is used as a backround, an origin story if you will. You don't need to read it in order to understand this one, but it is a lot more interesting if you do.  
> Thank you all for reading, and please feel free to review the story.

This story begins in season 13, at the end of episode 6, right after Jack accidentally killed a guard, and Dean "took care of it."

* * *

Jack was clearly upset. He killed somebody. He killed somebody innocent. He was frustrated about the fact that he doesn't have full control over his powers, and worried something like this might happen again."Maybe you're right. Maybe I am just another monster." Jack said sadly and he meant it.

"No, you're not. - Dean spoke - I thought you were. But... Like Sam said... We have all done bad. We all have blood on our hands. So if you're a monster, we're all monsters." Dean sounded sure of what he was saying. He just needed to convince himself of that too.

Jack shook his head. He was angry with himself. "Every time I try to do something good, people get hurt."He looks at Sam with his watery blue eyes. "I thought I was getting better. But I'm not... I don't know what I am."

He clinches his fists as he looks down to the ground. "But I know I can't make the world a better place. Not like this." His eyes find Sam's again. "I can't do anything right. Not one thing."Then he looks around the room at them all - Sam, Dean, Cass. "I know that I will eventually hurt you. All of you. And... I can't... You're all I have."

All Jack could think about is wanting to learn more. More about himself, his powers, what he is. But there was no one around to give him any answers. Nobody to help him control his powers. Nobody like him.

He turns around, his shoulders clearly bearing an already big burden. He sets his hand on the wall as his turns his head around. "I... I'm sorry." Was all he let out before leaving in the direction of his room. He just wanted to lock himself somewhere and bury his head in his knees. Cass ran after him.

Nobody noticed a small sparkle of gold left smeared on the wall Jack touched. Sam looked a Dean with slight anger in his eyes, but said nothing. He knew exactly how Dean felt about Jack and the whole nephilim thing. He was grateful though for the things Dean said to Jack knowing well he didn't mean them. Not really.

"What?" Dean asks, frowning. Sam shakes his head and looks away, but Dean continues "Really? What?". He is impatient, but he knows why his brother is looking at him like that. He knows Sam didn't believe his words and that they are going into it again. Into the whole "Jack is an innocent/Jack is a monster" fight.

"I appreciate what you said to Jack, but you and I both know you still don't really mean that." Sam says looking straight into Dean's eyes. "So what if I don't? You saw what happened." Dean replied. Sam shook his head again and rolled his eyes "It was clearly an accident, Dean. He didn't mean to do that. You saw how bad he felt about it."

"He is dangerous. – Dean says with a sigh and Sam was about to interrupt him when Dean raised his hand – let me say this. He... I don't hate the kid, ok? And I am grateful he brought Cass back. But, Sam, he is just too dangerous with his powers and no freakin' idea how to use them, how to control them."

Sam gazes at Dean "What do you suggest we do? Lock him up and throw away the key?" he asks sarcastically. He thought Dean might say yes to this suggestion so he continued to speak, not giving Dean a chance to answer. "No. We need to help him get a hold of his abilities."

"And how do you suggest we do that? There is no lore on this, Sam. There never was another thing out there like Jack. And there certainly is no one around with that kind of power that can teach him." Dean rambles on, but Sam stopped listening. His focus was shifted from their conversation onto the wall and the gold sparkles on it.

When Dean spots Sam isn't listening to him and is looking back at where Jack was a few minutes ago, his heart starts pumping harder. He slowly turns around desperately hoping Jack isn't standing there and he didn't just hear the whole conversation. Whether Dean wanted to admit it or not, Jack scared him. He gulped before his eyes finally found what Sam was looking at, and a small sigh of relief came from his lips before his heart started pumping even harder and his eyes widen.

The sparkle detached itself from the wall as was now forming a rift in the middle of the bunker. It was the same one they saw and went through when Jack was born. All Dean could think about is that Jack did it. Jack opened another rift, and now they had a way to save their mother.

But then terror covers his eyes, and confusion crosses Sam's face as the rift flickers before them a few times and then starts changing colours. It goes from luminous gold, to firry red, to flowery violet, to deep ocean blue before finally settling down on the fresh cut grass green.

Both brothers exchange a confused looks as they turn their attention to the rift again. It flickers again a couple of times and slowly starts to shrink. The smaller it got the more flickers it gave out. Finally it was so small, it was a size of the fist, and was vibrating through the air sending green pulses everywhere. Brothers covered their eyes as the rift exploded into a green light.

The shock of seeing that rift come and go was nothing compared to what they saw when their vision cleared.

The man who stood in front of them was no other then another Sam Winchester.

The same facial features, same hair, same shoulders, same height. He was wearing brown boots, jeans, reddish flannel shirt and a brown jacket, the same clothes Sam had. And the look on his face was matching Sam's baffled expression. Dean could read him like a open book and see the man was clearly surprised by this whole thing as they were.

SSam* first looked around the bunker to see where he was, but quickly noticed two people standing in front of him. His face flinched for a second when he set his eyes on Dean, and all he wanted to do at that point was smile and hug his brother. But when his eyes met Sam's, confusion crossed his face. If that was really Sam, then the Dean before him could not possibly be his Dean.

SSam kept thinking and asking himself what it was that brought him here. All he ever wanted was to see and be with his brother again, and there Dean was, right in front of him, his wish fulfilled. And the cruel twist of fate made it so that this wasn't his brother. He sighs deeply but doesn't break his gaze into Dean.

After the first shock passed Dean quickly pulled his gun and aimed it at the new Sam. His Sam already took a defensive stand raising his hand to Dean, his face telling him to wait, to stop. He turns to SSam "Who... who are you?"

SSam shifts his sad gaze at his double and sighs deeply again "I am you. Another universe you. You two... – he looks back at Dean – you do know about multiple universes?"

Sam nods, but Dean doesn't move. He is still frowning at the new comer and holding his gun, pointing it at SSam's heart. "What are you going to do, Dean? Shoot me?" SSam asks, his voice shakes. Sam looks at Dean, his face making the same point. Dean finally breaks from his trance and asks his brother "What? How do you know he's alright? It might as well be Lucifer there and we have no way of knowing."

SSam's expression changes as bit as he is intrigued by the mention of Lucifer. The once fallen angel was something completely different in his world, but he might not be in this one. SSam has no idea why and how their lives differ from his, but he knows one thing for sure. This Sam is definitely not the same as he is. He could feel it.

"I am not Lucifer." He states. "You know him to be a bit of a narcissist, right? If I was him, I would have done something, give out a tell, right? And if I was really him, that would be pointless." SSam finishes pointing at Dean's gun. Sam looks back at Dean, nodding, thinking his look-a-like has a point.

But Dean wouldn't budge. He keeps his gun aimed at SSam as he shifts his weight to another leg, making a firm stand. "I am going to ask you some questions and you better answer truthfully, or else..." He says tilting his gun on a side for a moment. He points at the map table showing SSam to sit. SSam walks over to the table, takes a quick look at it and then sits down. Sam and Dean join him, sitting on the opposite side.

"Right – Dean starts – how is your world different than ours?" SSam smiles just a bit, as that reminded him of his Dean and replies "I wouldn't know. I don't know anything about you world." Sam smiles at this remark, but quickly drops it when he meets Dean's angry look. Sam takes point. "Let's start at the beginning."

"Born May 2nd 1983. Given demon blood when I was six months old. Mother died that night, Father became a hunter. Since you are in the Men of Letters bunker I think you know what demons and hunters are?" SSam spits out, and the boys nod.

"I went to Stanford, did you?" He asks and Sam nods again. This gave SSam confidence to hurry his story up. "Jess died, we went on to find J... dad. – Dean frowns as he catches SSam flinch when he corrected himself – We found him, he died, we killed Azazel..."

Sam continues for him "Then the Demon blood and Ruby and Lilith, right?" SSam nods.

"And Lucifer?"

SSam sighs sadly again. When Lucifer was released from the cage, everything changed for him. Some things for the better, but others... He found a family, a new family, and there was no room for his brother there.

Both Sam and Dean mistake that sigh for guilt of being the person who released Lucifer into the world. But that wasn't it. It was the realization that that was the turning point. SSam's life was completely turned around and he was sure that didn't happen here. Not like it did in his world. Because this Sam clearly fears Lucifer. This Sam still has his brother by his side. This Sam is and always was ... Human.

"I...I released Lucifer. He and Michael were starting the apocalypse when..." SSam studders. "What happened?" Sam asks, patience and comfort radiate from his eyes. "Gabriel. I don't know if you know, but the trickster..." SSam tries to avoid the point of the conversation. Not that he wants to lie to them, but he fears their reaction. But most of all he fears Dean's reaction. He can't tell him the truth.

"We know, move on. What did he do?" Dean commands and SSam gulps "He... he hid us. Cass... You know Castiel, right?" he asks and Dean rolls his hand telling him to move on. "Cass burned enochian sigils into our ribs, but they would find us eventually. So Gabriel hid us in a reality he created."

Dean frowns at him. It was clear to him that SSam was hiding something and he is going to find out what. "Why would Gabriel do that? Our Gabriel wanted us to play our parts, to say Yes to the douches and for the fight to happen." Dean said and Sam added correcting him "He... Gabriel wanted the fight over. He was sick of it."

SSam remained silent as Dean kept staring at him. "Well?" SSam looks up at Dean, knowing he expects an answer. But SSam couldn't bring himself to say it. His greatest fear was coming true and Dean would certainly condemn him if he ever knew. Even though his Dean turned out to be ok with it, SSam knew this Dean wouldn't be. He could see it in his eyes.

SSam flinched as footsteps were heard in the hallway. He quickly takes in a shallow breath as he feels something approaching. Sam and Dean mistake his reaction, thinking he was worried about who is coming, but SSam knew it was Cass. He could feel him. He just didn't want Cass to feel... see him.

Cass walks in the room looking around everywhere, even the ceiling before setting his eyes on the people sitting at the table. "I thought I felt Gabriel..." he cuts himself off as his eyes drift from one Sam to another. "What... What happened?"

SSam blinks and his shouldres relax in relief when the brothers turn to Cass. Dean has lowered his weapon by now, but is still holding it firm in hand. "Jack. – Dean explains – he opened another rift and this – he says pointing at SSam – came out."

SSam now gulps as Cass approaches him, his look filled with questions, his grace investigating him. Luckily for SSam, even though Cass had some doubts, it was clear he didn't know what SSam was. He could not sense it.

* * *

*There will be other people coming from the alternate world SSam is from. To avoid confusion, they will have a double initial in front of their name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who... Who is Jack?" SSam jumps at the opportunity to change the subject. As much as he wanted to avoid talking about his life, he was also interested in this person and the fact that they were able to open a rift to another world. "He opened the rift?"

Cass and Dean and Sam exchanged glances, not really sure how to proceed, what to say. "What do you know about opening rifts and other worlds?" Dean asked and SSam was glad to answer. " We... We learned from the angel tablet that it was possible to open a door to an alternate reality, but no one ever successfully did it. They couldn't find one of the ingredients for the spell. How did this Jack do it?"

At this point it seemed like everyone was avoiding to tell the truth about each other's lives. So Dean said "A spell? Are you telling me there is a spell to open the rift?"

SSam nods. "Yes, but like I said, no one ever opened one. I can't really remember all the ingredients, but I know one that no one ever found. Something from the other world." Everyone seemed baffled by this so SSam continued "You need something that has been in that other world, anything, a pebble, a cloth, anything."

Dean raises his eyebrows "And if we were there?" SSam frowns "Then your clothes. Or even a hair of your head should do the trick... But, I don't understand... How... How did you open it in the first place? Was it Jack?" His eyes look from Sam to Dean to Cass and he was now sure they aren't telling him something. But he understood.

He was an outsider yet again, and he knew that feeling all too well. Even here he didn't fit in. But he could really blame them, he was a stranger to them and he had his own secrets to keep. So he decided to stay quiet. He knew it will be a matter of time when he sets his eyes on this Jack and he will know exactly what he is.

Sam and Dean didn't know what to do. They had enough problems as it is with Jack and mom missing and now they had an extra Sam they knew nothing about. Was he dangerous? Is he a bad guy? Will he be a problem or a solution? And then Dean had a realization.

His eyes widen as he gazes at SSam. Slight fear crosses SSam's face when he saw that look. "What about me?" Dean asks, and Sam looks at him confused for just a moment before he realises what his brother is talking about and he too looks at SSam.

SSam gulps and acts dumb "What about you?". Dean frowns at him and gives his a Really, you kidding me? look and says "The other me." SSam would continue to beat around the bush, but he knew well it would piss Dean off. "What do you want to know about him?"

First thing that crossed Dean's mind is him coming in guns blazing if his brother was missing and he found his location. "Do we need to worry about him coming here, shooting first asking questions later?" Sam smiles at this remark as he knows his brother would do just that, but SSam shakes his head. "No. I don't think so. He has no way of coming here unless your friend Jack opens the rift again or we find that spell. Which I guess we will have to do eventually, cuz no matter how much I like you guys, I should probably return to Hea... home."

SSam cusses at himself for making such dumb mistakes, but luckily nobody noticed. Or so he thought. Cass glances over at SSam before Sam pulls him away from the table wanting to ask about Jack. "How is he doing?" he says nudging his head in the direction of Jack's room.

"He is fine. He is just angry at himself for what happened and worried it will happen again." Cass replies. He feels bad about Jack and he told him anything he could think of that might help, but the kid is still curled up in his room, not wanting to come out. "What do we think about this new Sam?" Cass asks, trying to think about something else then the broken nephilim at the end of the hallway.

The talk Sam and Cass are having gave Dean the opportunity to study SSam and his reaction to the thing he was about to say. "I know you are hiding something. And I am going to find out what it is." He waited for a reaction, any flinch in SSam's face, any familiar tell, but nothing came. Not in the form of body expression anyway. "Of course I am – SSam finally said – No matter how much you look like my brother you are not him, I don't know you. You can't expect me to be an open book, especially when you are hiding something too."

Dean wasn't expecting that. Well played he thought and kept staring at SSam who was getting nervous. And when he gets nervous he talks. "What about this world? What happened here when Lucifer rose?" Now Dean was getting nervous. Not because of the question itself, but because of the answer. He started looking around for Sam for support when he heard SSam say "Common. I showed you some of my cards. Now it's your turn."

Dean gives him the bitch face, and then sighs "Ough, it's... it's complicated alright? – he glances back at Sam, remembering him without his soul and Dean trying to do anything to fix him – let's um... let's just say we trapped Lucifer back in the cage, Michael included and then Lucifer got out again and..." SSam nods "And?"

"And... He is now stuck in another another world with our mom. And we need to find a way to bring her back." SSam stopped listening after he heard the word mom. His heart started racing and his eyes widen as he realizes in this world his mother, the woman that took him in and cared for him even thought she knew what he was, was still alive. Or alive again, because anything is possible when you entangle with the supernatural.

"Wait...Wait... Mom... She's... She's alive?" and Dean sees the same look on SSam's face as he did back in that basement when Lady Bevell tried to get information out of them and Sam saw his mother for the first time, saving them. This shifts Dean's idea of the man sitting in front of him just a bit. "Yeah, she came back. But now she is stuck in that world and we have to find her and bring her back."

"I... I want to help. If you'll let me. Please." SSam said his voice shaking. He needed to see her. He wanted to see her. Dean just nods. He already gave them the information on where they could find the spell needed to open the rift, and if Dean is reading him right, he will help them. But Dean will keep an eye on him. He might look like his brother, but he will not, cannot get the full trust Dean puts in his real brother.

And he was about to put that trust to the test. As Sam and Cass return to the table, Dean asks nonchalantly "Tell me, new Sam, do you know what a nephilim is?" Nobody saw SSam flinch at that question as Sam yells at Dean and hits him with his hand on his shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Testing the waters, Sammy. I want to know what he thinks of nephilims." Dean shrugs his shoulders and turns his attention back on SSam. SSAm had a second to recuperate from the sudden question and he answers "I know what they are if that's what you're asking." Dean nods "Of course you know what they are, you are part Sam. – Sam frowns at this remark – but what I want to know is what do you think of them."

SSam gulps. He didn't understand where this question is coming from, so he decides to answer as truthfully as possible. "I don't really know. Never met one. I guess... They are powerful, but I guess they are just like monsters – Dean smiles in victory and Sam frowns before SSam could finish and the faces change when he does – they can be bad, but some can be good, right?" After hearing this Dean pouted like a child, even though it proved this Sam was more like his brother, and Sam smiled at SSam. "See, even he thinks so." Sam says to Dean and Dean immediately fires back "Of course he does, he is you."

As much as this bickering amused SSam, reminding him of the old days, he needed to know "Why did you ask me that?" Sam looks at Dean with a raised eyebrow, his face telling Dean You just had to reveal it, didn't you? And Dean frowns. "We... we might have a nephilim situation on our hands in this world..." and before he could say more SSam asks "Is it Jack? He is, isn't he? That explains how he was able to open the rift. But... He would have to be... I know a thing or two about nephilims and he would have to be very powerful... His father – he says looking at Cass and dismissing the idea – he's father would have to be..."

"An archangel." Cass states plainly awaiting on a reaction. SSam nods in a agreement his thoughts all over the place No, not just any archangel. He can't be Gabriel's, I know that much. It would have to be someone more powerful. It would have to be...

"He... He has to be Lucifer's, right?" SSam asks, think through very carefully how he was going to explain that he knew that. The expected question came in unison from both of the Winchesters, as Cass narrowed his eyebrows at SSam. "How did you know?"

SSam gulps as he explains "If he can open a rift to another world, he has to be very powerful. Too powerful for a simple angel/human combination... Raphael is too stupid and he sees humans as trash, so it can't be him. Michael would never do it, as it is forbidden. That just leaves Lucifer. It sounds like something he would do."

SSam hoped the explanation would be enough, he knew those archangels well enough to make that conclusion. He could only hope they wouldn't bring up the fourth archangel. His prayers were not answered.

Cass was still staring at him with a suspicious gaze when he asked "What about Gabriel?" SSam closes his eyes, wishing the angel away, but the question was asked and it was echoing in the bunker and in his head. He had to tell the truth. A part of it anyway.

SSam sighs before he starts. "Couldn't have been Gabriel's son, because he doesn't have that kind of power... And before you ask, yes, in our world we had a nephilim. Gabriel's son." He sighs unwillingly, hoping they bought it. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"What happened to him? You said you "had" a nephilim and you said you never met one." Sam asks, his voice curious, his eyes piercing SSam's. He sounded concern more than anything.

"No one knows. He just vanished one day." And that was the truth. Back in his world, no one knew what happened, not even Gabriel. There was no note, no goodbye, his son just vanished, and it must have worried Gabriel to the core.

"How come you know so much about nephilims?" Cass asked, hoping to find a sign, a clue, anything that would confirm his doubts. "I... I was helping Gabriel find him... Learned a lot about them in the process." SSam lied. He didn't like having to lie to them, and he didn't know how long before they found out the truth, but he knew he had to do it, especially after seeing how Dean reacted when it came to nephilims.

"That's...That's great. Maybe he can help with Jack." Sam said and looked at Dean for a reaction. Dean just shrugged his shoulders, but Cass frowned. "Can you excuse us for a moment?" he asked and SSam nodded. He got up and walked a few feet away. He could still hear them, but they didn't know that.

Cass speaks up "I am not so certain about this, Sam. Do you really trust him?" Cass had his suspicions and it was obvious. Sam tries to reassure him "I know you are protective of Jack, I get that, but if this Sam knows anything that can help, I say we give it a shot. As far as I can see, he answered all our questions. Of course, we don't fully trust him, and we won't leave him alone with Jack."

Cass didn't like it. There was something about this SSam, he just couldn't see what it was. But as always, he puts his faith in the Winchesters, he trusts them to make good decisions, as his aren't always the best. SSam naturally heard all that, and after some consideration, he decided what further actions to take. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire on him.

Cass turns and walks to SSam. "Let's go." SSam frowns and asks "Go where?". Cass rolls his eyes and replies in a dull way "You are going to meet Jack."


	3. Chapter 3

SSam looks over to the table where Sam and Dean were sitting. Sam pulled out his computer and smiled and nodded at SSam before he turned his attention to his laptop, looking for any leads, any ideas, anything. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam, got up and headed for the kitchen. Cass pulls SSam from his gaze by nudging him and pointing at the hallway with his eyes.

Cass started walking and SSam followed. They reached a door, and Cass knocked silently. SSam could hear a noise coming out, like somebody was moving on a bed, and then he heard a silent, sad voice say "Go away." It sounded more pleading then commanding. Cass ignored it and turned the knob.

Inside was dark, the lights were off, but the room didn't have a stale smell to it as someone might expect from a place like the bunker. Cass stumbled into the room and started saying something to Jack, probably explaining things to him, but SSam didn't listen. He was taken away by the powerful grace emanating from the young nephilim. And boy, was he young, SSam could feel it. Couldn't have been more than a month old.

Cass must have explained to Jack who SSam is in the few minutes SSam was awestruck as Jack was now looking at him, his brows frowning, but his eyes filled with questions. Curiosity was written all over Jack's face. SSam recuperates from his slight shock and smiles at Jack. He catches Cass's gaze and he sits on the bed next to Jack.

Jack speaks up "Cass tells me you know a lot about nephilims. Can you help me control my powers?" he asks with hope and desperation in his voice. SSam didn't know what happened before, when the boys took Jack on the case and he accidentally killed a guard, and had he have known, he would comfort the young one first.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and with his decision in mind he speaks up gently "I can and I want to. – he smiles at Jack – I know this must be scary for you. You are very powerful and your powers are only going to grow. You need to train them every day." Cass was frowning at SSam, he didn't like this. How does he know so much?

SSam smiled at Cass like he knew what the angel was thinking and proceeded "Why don't we start right now with something simple, ok?" Jack was confused, but a small sparkle in his eyes told SSam he was a bit excited. "Now, I need you to listen to me carefully, alright? I need you to close your eyes and feel all the grace floating in your body, can you do that?" Jack did as he was told and he closed his eyes focusing on his grace as it was all inside him and even emitting around him.

SSam continues "Now, I want you to picture that grace in your body – he waited a moment – and now I want you to picture your hands wrapping all of that grace and pulling it in your embrace." Jack motioned his hands in the way described "Ok, that's great Jack. Now think how you would like to hold it so tight, as tight as you can, so that no one can see it. Can you do that for me Jack?"

Cass observed all of this, his thoughts all over the place, but all his face was giving out was curiosity. Until it changed to shock. When Jack embraced his grace and pulled it in, Cass could no longer sense him. Jack has successfully hid his grace from the angel. Cass looked over at SSam, questions in his eyes, but SSam just smiled an honest smile and continued talking to Jack.

"That is great Jack. You did really well. You can let go now." And Jack did. Then he immediately asked "What did I just do?" Cass was astonished as he explained "You... you hid your grace. I could no longer sense you." And Jack smiled first at Cass and then at SSam, feeling happy he did something right. SSam spoke up "I will come as easy as breathing later on. It is a good thing when you want to hide yourself from the angels and archangels. You can hide who you are from all except your father. He will always sense you no matter what."

Jack frowns at this, and Cass asks wanting an answer as much as he wanted to change the subject "How did you know that? How did you know he could do that? I didn't even know it was possible.". SSam explains "All archangels and their sons can do that. Just most archangels don't bother doing it as they are more powerful than most things. – then he looks back at Jack – Jack, you now know Cass can sense you, right? Can you sense him, his grace? Close your eyes and focus."

And so Jack did for a few moments before he opened them up again and said unsure "I... I think I can. I'm not sure." SSam smiles at him and nods. Then he gazes back at Cass and gives him an apologetic look, making Cass wonder and worry about what SSam was about to do. "It's ok, Jack. Let's try someone else. Try me. Can you sense me?"

Jack closed his eyes and after a second he frowned still not opening them "I... I can feel you sitting there, but sense you... I... Ough, wait..." Jack smiled as he felt something. But SSam kept staring at Cass, still with the same sorry look on his face, and Cass's face forms an unexplainable expression as he can now feel SSam too. Cass was going through emotions, anger, worry, shock, and fear, all of it at once. SSam raised his hand in a form that told Cass to wait and he turns to Jack. "What do you feel Jack?"

Jack's smiles excitedly "I can feel it. I can feel your grace. – then he suddenly opens his eyes and gazes at SSam – what... who are you?" SSam sighs with a slight smile as he explains, looking mostly at Jack.

"I am a nephilim, Jack, just like you."

Jack's eyes widen and he smiles the happiest smile he had. Finally someone who can help him, someone who could tech him. Someone like him.

And he had questions, loads of them. He turns to Cass, and his smile drops as he sees Cass's expression. "Castiel, what's wrong?" But Cass didn't speak. He just stared at SSam. SSam took that as a sign and he spoke "Don't worry Jack, Cass is just shocked as he just found out what I am. But I am sure he can understand why I would keep it hidden."

Cass didn't quite understand, but Jack did "Is it because of Dean?". SSam nods and Jack continues with a sad tone "Dean doesn't like me, because of what I am, I can only imagine what he would do if he knew a version of his brother was the exact same thing."

Cass observed this conversation, the first shock slightly passing and he got the courage to ask "You... You are Gabriel's? That is why I sensed Gabriel's grace when I came into the main hall before. And then you... you hid your grace from me"

"I am sorry I had to do that. I don't want to lie to you, to any of you. But... You have to understand Cass, I haven't seen my Dean for almost a decade. Seeing him here, even if he isn't my Dean... I... I just... I couldn't bear to tell him and him rejecting me... After a few words, I knew. I knew how he felt about Jack, and how he would probably..." much to Cass's confusion, SSam's eyes start watering up.

SSam breathes deeply and blinks his tears away, trying to stay strong. He looks back at Cass, his eyes still a bit wet, his look apologetic, his face pleading. Pleading for understanding and not condemning. Cass nods, still frowning as he says "Tell me everything."

Back at the Main Hall, Sam was sitting at his laptop, books and papers scattered all around. Dean was sitting opposite him, eating a big baloney sandwich. He mutters, mouth full "Anything?" Sam shakes his head, slight anger in his eyes "No. Not a damn thing in these translations Kevin made. – he says pointing at the papers around – he must not have translated that part of the angel tablet."

Dean frowns as he takes another bite and says "Great. And since the angel tablet was destroyed, we are back to square one." And then for a while, Dean kept eating and Sam kept looking through his laptop, both silent. Both worried about their mother, wondering if she was even still alive.

Next morning SSam wakes up early. He was given a room right next to Cass's, so that Cass can keep an eye on him, or so Sam and Dean thought. But Cass didn't need to do that. He knew SSAm would never hurt them and he trusted him completely. Who wouldn't after finding out about all the things, all the bad things that happened to him just because he was a nephilim?

SSam walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast when Sam walked in, staring at him before remembering what happened the night before. He forgot for a second as he was still woozy from his sleep, but then quickly pulled up a smile as he walked to SSam. "What are you making?"

"Egg whites. You want some?" SSam asked wondering if his double like the same kind of food as he did. "Sure, I love those." Sam replied and SSam smiled. Then there was a weird moment of silence. Heck, this whole thing was weird, and SSam got nervous. And when he gets nervous, he talks. "So... If you love those, I guess you and me have the same taste in food. And then I bet Dean likes his eggs with bacon and a lot of grease, right?"

Sam laughs at this remark and simply nods. "Then I guess I should make him some breakfast too. What about Jack, what does he like?" SSam asks innocently waiting to hear that Jack eats as healthy as the Sams do. He frowns when he sees Sam laughing and saying "Jack is just like Dean. – and the laugher slows down and SSam looks at him with curiousity – The kid is trying so hard to impress Dean, he even started eating like him."

SSam rolls his eyes, making Sam laugh again and replies "Right. Guess I am making a double bacon grease omelet, then."After Sam stopped laughing he asks "How did it go with Jack last night? I was too busy looking at the alternatives to open the rift when Cass told me he was setting you up in the room next to his."

SSam frowns "Alternatives? Why would you be looking at alternatives? The angel tablet..." Sam cuts him off "...was destroyed." SSam was worried after he heard this. Then he remembered back in his world Metatron tried to use the angel tablet for his own gain and it didn't turn out well. He was afraid something like this must have happened here too if the tablet was destroyed. "Who..."

And Sam cuts him off again "Cass destroyed it. An angel, Metatron... – when Sam sees the look on SSam's face, he knew – who you obviously know and dislike, he tricked Cass and took his grace. He used most of that grace to close off Heaven and make the angels fall." Sam's face covers in slight sadness as he remembers he was possessed by Gadreel at the time and his hands were the one that killed Kevin.

SSam notices this, but doesn't react as Sam continues "Anyway, Cass found what was left of his grace eventually, after being human for a while, and then he took down Metatron, who was locked away. But the tablet was destroyed in the process."

SSam sighs deeply. That was their chance to save Mary Wincherster. They will now have to think of another way. Not being able to do anything about that, he asks Sam "Why were you sad just now? What happened when the angels fell?"

Sam covers his eyes with his hand and rubs his forehead. He didn't like to remember that. He didn't like to remember the past at all. To many bad moments, to many sad memories, not enough happy ones. But he decided to tell his double, to share this part of his life, desperately hoping it will help him to just talk about it, it would make things just a bit easier.

He started explaining the trials to close the gates of Hell, his near death, his possession by the angel Gadreel and his pain when he realized his face was the last thing Kevin saw when he died. The emotions got the best of him as he kept talking about Dean being stupid and taking upon him to bear the Mark of Cain, and all the things that put them through.

SSam was listening to him patiently, which no one ever did, his face giving out a comforting look. But inside SSam was a mess, worried about his brother, his Dean, hoping he is alright. Their lives are so much more different then the lives of these Winchester brothers, but SSam couldn't help but think that his brother might have done something stupid back in his world, even though he had Cass and Bobby to look after him.


	4. Chapter 4

SSam was listening very carefully to Sam and his troubles as he was preparing breakfast. He kept his eyes mostly on Sam, nodding and trying to look comforting, only interrupting when he didn't understand something.

Sam just finished his elaboration on Amara and how they handled it, one of the brothers almost sacrificing himself again, and now Sam was breathing heavily, his emotions all over the place, and was looking at SSam for any reaction, maybe even a comforting word.

And SSam was indeed going to say something, when a voice interrupted them. "Whoa, what smells so good?" Dean shouts out from the door of the kitchen and he has to rub his eyes once again, to make sure he was not seeing double. As he remembers he hadn't drank the night before, and that it wasn't a dream, he sighs a bit and walks over to SSam who was still by the stove.

He glances over SSams shoulder to see what he was making and as he sees a plate of bacon and eggs, a dish completed and just waiting for someone to eat it, he grabs it and patts SSam on the back thinking it was his brother. "Great job, Sammy."

SSam flinches, and he gazes at Dean for a second before sadly setting his eyes back on the stove. And Dean doesn't notice. But what Dean does notice is a bitch face on the other Sam who was sitting at the table and he frowns at him.

He was about to tell him off, when he realizes only his real brother would give him that face, and not the new Sam, and he gulps. Then he rolls his eyes and shouts out. "Ough,man!... We have to label the two of you!"

"How did you know I'd like this? Does your Dean eat like me?" Dean asks, curious of what his double was like. SSam takes two full plates, sets one in front of Sam and another one in front of himself as he sits down. "Sam told me. But yeah, Dean loves junk food just like you."

Sam coughs hard, choking on his food as this remark made him laugh. Dean frowns at them both, and he rolls his eyes as he explains "It is not junk food, Sam! It is food for the soul. An empowering breakfast to start the day energized." He nods like he's agreeing with himself, making a stance.

SSam smirks shyly as he replies "Yeah. That's what my Dean says too. Doesn't really help his bowel movement." He says blushful as Sam starts laughing hard. In fact he laughed so hard he nearly fell off the chair, and this made SSam smile brightly for the first time since he came to this world.

Dean frowns and pouts. After a few minutes when he couldn't think of any sassy reply, he states " I can't handle two of you!" And when both Sam's start laughing harder at him, he picks up his plate and proudly exits the kitchen.

Later that day, Dean and Sam were packing up their gear in the library when Cass finds them. "Where are you going?" He asks as it was obvious they are taking a hunt. "Heading two towns over." Dean replies shoving his .45 into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "Somebody is killing a lot of women... Will you keep an eye on... um... the kids?" Dean makes one of his bad jokes.

"Sure Dean, you want me to potty train them too?" Cass sasses back in an untypical way and Dean frowns. Everybody was on his case today, making fun of him and he didn't like it. He wanted just one small win after the morning he had, and when he didn't get it, he storms out of the room, pouting like a child.

Sam smiles at Cass, wondering if it was the fact that he died and came back changed the angel a bit. After all, he was the first angel to come back from the Empty in whole of history. Maybe this changed his perspective a little. Cass returns the smile and says "I'll watch Jack and the other Sam. He said he wanted to help Jack learn more about his abilities and he wants to start today."

Sam nods as he exits the library headed for the garage and Cass walks in another direction. He reaches a door and opens it. Inside was a big room, filled with training equipment, a punching bag, gloves in the corner, and a few different sized weights on the other side. SSam and Jack both turn their attention to the angel.

"They left for a hunt." Cass simply states and SSam smiles. He rubs his hands and nods at Jack. "Alright, let's get started. Now, you told me you can blast someone away. Can you show me?" He asks, but Jack looks away. He doesn't want to do it, he was afraid he could hurt someone again, or even worse kill someone again.

As if SSam could read his mind he says in a gentle tone "It's ok, Jack. You are not going to hurt me. I am stronger, remember? Common, show me." He encourages Jack and Cass takes a few steps back, but Jack was still reluctant to try. "It's ok, Jack. You can't hurt me. Try." SSam pushes and Jack takes a deep breath.

He raises his hand and sends out a small golden wave SSam's way. SSam's shirt moves and his hair gets thrown backward like a light summer breeze was blowing his way. SSam smiles at this attempt, knowing Jack is holding back, just like he was when he was training with Gabriel.

"C'mon, Jack, you and me both know you can do better than that. Relax. Take a deep breath and try again." SSam reassures Jack once again, and Jack raises his hand once more. He does as he was told, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. As he releases the air from his lungs, he sends out a huge bright wave, making Cass stumble back and fall over the boxing gloves.

When he open them fear rushes over his face and eyes as he sees SSam was thrown back into the weights, having a big one fall on top of him. But SSam was fine. He easily lifts up the weight with one hand and tosses it aside as he gets up. Jack was clearly relieved he didn't hurt him much, but still felt bad.

SSam straightens his shirt and smiles kindly at the young nephilim. "That was great Jack." He says and then spots guilt on Jack's face. "Hey. Look at me. It's fine. I'm fine." He sets his hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort and Jack stated in a pleading way "I don't want to do that again. Please don't make me do that again."

SSam tries to explain as nicely as he knew how "You have to learn Jack. Now this was a good training. Know you can differentiate how much power it takes to send someone flying away or to send a small dash of air someone's way. Keep in mind how much of your grace you used each time. The more you use, the bigger the blast is."

Jack nods absorbing SSam's every word and SSam continues. "Now, let's try something else. Something a bit more fun. You can teleport, right? – and Jack nods – can you fly?" SSam asks smiling and Jack lowers his head frowning at the floor, thinking for a moment. "I don't know. I have never tried." He replies honestly.

"Well, first thing about flying is that you feel your wings, feel them move and make them move as you want them to." SSam explains and Jack nods again. Cass stood aside, watching them interact, and he had to agree with himself that he made the right choice. SSam was perfect to help Jack out, not just because he was a nephilim himself, but because of his, of Sam's caring nature.

"Can you show me your wings?" Cass frowns in confusion at SSam's question that was obviously directed at Jack. And Jack was just as confused. "Show you? What do you mean? They are invisible." SSam shakes his head "No, they are not. Just like you look like a grown up when you are this young, your wings are invisible because you want them to be invisible. Because you believe that is how they should be. Try to reveal them."

Jack listens carefully before he nods and then takes a deep breath. A slight shadow appears across his back and Jack breaths out, a bit upset. "I... I can't. I don't know how... What... What are they even supposed to look like?" he asks, unable to imagine the wings on his back.

SSam smiles at him yet again and nods, his face saying you-are-gonna-like-this as he takes a step back and answers "Maybe like this." Huge wings with white feathers that had a gold outline spread out from behind SSam and both Jack and Cass gasp at the magnificent sight. SSam slightly flaps them, and then spreads them wide before he pulls them against his back.

Cass and Jack were awestruck by this and SSam tries to snap them out of it. "See. They are visible when I want them to be. Your turn to try Jack. Just feel them from the stem all the way to the furthest feather and think of them visible. Imagine you can see them."

Jack nods, his lips in a wide smile and he closes his eyes. He breaths in and out shallowly, and slowly his wings become apparent. They were similar colour as SSam's, a bit more golden, but somewhat smaller.

"Why are they smaller than yours?" Jack asks confused and a bit sad, after the delight of seeing his wings has pasted. They too were magnificent but indeed smaller then SSam's. "That is because you are still young." SSam replies wisely and Cass adds "A mere fledgling."

SSam rolls his eyes and gives a confused angel a *really* look. He hated that word. Not as much as he hated the word the angels used to describe him, but still, close enough.

"Try moving them." SSam says nodding. And Jack nods back, thinking all he had to do is imagine them moving, telling them to move. And so they did. Not as gracefully as SSam's did, but Jack is just getting used to seeing them and feeling them there. He patiently moves them; forming a crooked span and then folds them back in. He tries again and again until he gets it almost right.

Cass was slightly amazed by how quickly Jack was getting a hang of things. He remembers it took him a while before he could even move his wings the way he wanted them, little lone form a span. SSam was a great influence on young Jack, Cass knew that for sure.

After a while Jack managed to flap them correctly a few times before SSam suggested they try flying. Well, not exactly flying, but levitating in the training room that didn't have that high of a ceiling. SSam rose first, showing Jack how to do it himself. And surely Jack did it on the first go.

He was so happy he managed to lift himself off the ground and he started smiling and laughing with joy. It felt good for Cass to see him like this. But that happy feeling was a bit too much for the kid as he lost focus and started going up and up. Both SSam and Cass tried to make him stop, but it was too late as Jack bumped his head on the ceiling and came crashing down on the ground.

SSam quickly landed and both him and Cass ran to Jack, only to find him fine and (pardon my language) laughing his ass off. Seeing this SSam shakes his head, smiling and helps the kid up.

Next two days went by quickly and every day Jack couldn't wait to finish breakfast and for them to get started with the training. He is slowly progressing learning how to use his blasts, in big and small amounts, how to pack a super punch, all directed to a training dummy instead of SSam. And he was getting a hang of flying too, so much so he wanted to try it out outside. But both SSam and Cass agreed it was too dangerous for them to go out, and Jack finally submitted, feeling happy he made it this far.

It was late afternoon and they were all in the training room again, SSam showing Jack how to use his wings in a protective way. His wings went up in full span before wrapping around and in front of SSam, making a shield. He pulled them back and nodded at Jack, his face telling him to try it out. Cass was watching them again, blissfully smiling when something caught his eye. "Sam, what is that?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Cass has noticed a few feathers on SSam's wing crooked, a few missing as if they were torn out. He wondered why he hasn't noticed it before, but it might have been the new position of wrapped wings that finally revealed something has happened.

SSam looks back at his wings and sighs. A memory flashes in his head of a gruesome attack on him, performed by the angels, because of what he was. They sliced his wings to shreds before his uncles came in and stooped them. They have healed up over time and thanks to Michael, but they were never quite the same.

"I don't want to talk about it." SSam states, but the worried look on Cass's face says he is not gonna drop the matter. Luckily any further explanations and questions were put on hold as they hear a commotion in the bunker.

Cass looks at Jack and SSam with a serious face as he says "Stay here. I will go see what is going on." And then he rushes through the door. Jack and SSam exchanged looks as if they were reading each other's thoughts and proceeded after Cass slowly, as not to be seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Cass enters the library only to find Dean tying somebody up to a chair, Sam standing on the side, his arms folded, his face a mixture of anger and curiosity. Cass frowns when he recognizes the man in the chair. He had gained a few pounds and now had a beard, but it was definitely a beat-up Arthur Ketch.

Dean starts pacing around Ketch, and then finally asks "How are you not dead?". Ketch looks him in the eyes and spitefully asks "Why should I be?". Sam frowns at him, still holding his hands folded and replies emotionlessly "Because we killed you."

Ketch looks at them with fake confusion on his face and states truthfully in that annoying British accent "Apparently not." And WHAM! A very pissed Dean sends a big punch to Ketch's face, nearly knocking him over, chair included. His already bruised and bloody face just got a bit more bloodier, red liquid coming out of his mouth.

Dean gets into Ketch's face and states plainly "Don't mess with us." And then he tilts his head as he continues "You already killed Mick. You tried to kill us. You messed our mom right up. – and then smiles, serial killer lurking in his eyes – We're already pissed off. So I wouldn't do that."

Then Dean notices something and frowns. He picks up Ketch's hand, looks at it frowning and smirking. "Ough, look at that. You got rid of your tattoo." And surely enough, there was no cross tattoo on Ketch's hand. Dean smiles as he teases him "Was it a stick-on? It was a stick-on. Yeah."

He rolls his eyes, and turns away from the Brit. Ketch smiles nervously as he speaks "A tattoo? I would never... – and then he sighs as he lowers his head – Ough...I think I know what is going on here." Sam raises his eyebrows, arms still folded, still standing in the same spot. "Ough, really?"

Cass stood there just observing all this, not speaking nor moving, not reacting at all. And he would be a bit upset had he known SSam and Jack were behind him, hiding in the door frame, listening in, neither knowing who the man was or what they were talking about.

Ketch says pleadingly "You have me confused with my brother." Dean frowns at him and asks "Your brother?". Ketch continues making Dean roll his eyes again and Sam frowning even more "My brother Arthur. I am Alexander, his twin." Dean gets into his face yet again and asks smirking "Do I look stupid to you?" and Ketch shoots back "Is that a trick question?" And WHAM! Another power punch to Ketch's face.

Sam takes a step forward and gestures with his hands as he speaks "So, you're seriously gonna sit there with a straight face and tell us that you have an evil twin?" Ketch gazes at him, speaking through his teeth "If reducing things to that black and white level helps you, fine." And then he sets off explaining how both him and his brother went to Kendricks academy and just when they were going to get initiated, Alexander ran away. He stated his brother was ashamed of him, and that he was a hunter. A kind of hunter who worked for a fee, much to Sam and Dean's disgust.

After ten minutes of Ketch's ranting about him and his so called brother, Dean has had enough. "Really? You are just going to make up stories about some make-believe brother? " Dean raises his hands in the air showing Ketch he has had enough. But Sam had an idea. An idea that just might make Ketch react, revealing who he really is. Sam looks up at Dean, his face and eyes telling him to follow his lead and turns to Ketch again, his lips curve into a half smile "That is so funny, it is such a great coincidence. You know I have a twin brother too."

Dean smirks as he understands what Sam is doing and he adds to his statement. "Yeah, it is true. I have two brothers. This one is Sammy and the other one is Sam." Dean nods. Ketch's face was a blank, he didn't want to slip up, but his eyes sparkle just a bit as he thinks they are making a mockery of him. Not that he didn't have it coming. "Ok." He states plainly, like receiving an unimportant piece of information. Then he flinches as Dean shouts out "SAM! Hey, Sam, get over here!"

And much to Ketch's amazement, another Sam walks through the door. He was listening in to the whole conversation and immediately knew what game the boys were playing. Sam points at SSam and says "Alexander, meet my brother Samuel." SSam smiles and lifts his hand in the air, looking just as innocent as Jack does when he greets someone "Hey."

The confusion on Ketch's face said it all.

SSam just stood there, expression blank as he watched a defeated man plead his case. It was obvious Ketch's little ruse hadn't fooled the boys, so he tried a different approach.

He explained why he needed Rowena and that the British Men of Letters have disowned him and left him behind. SSam could see the hurt and the betrayal in Ketch's eyes, but he also saw the boys don't believe a word he says. If there was anybody in the world, this or the other one, who knew what it was like not to have a place or a family to belong to, it was certainly SSam. And he knew, some might even say he felt it, that the beat up man in front of him was telling the truth.

Sam too felt bad for Ketch, but after what he put them through, after what the British Men of Letters put all American hunters through, he couldn't place his trust in him. Not yet anyway.

Dean turned to Sam and almost whispered "What do we do with him?". Dean really didn't know, and neither did Sam. They couldn't just let him go, he was a liability, and he could come back and kill them all. But they couldn't just kill him. He didn't seem like the monster he was before.

Ketch overheard Dean's question, desperation in his eyes as the two people in front of him were deciding his fate. He had to try something to save himself. "I... I can be helpful. I still have contacts around the world, guns, artefacts, whatever you need. And I... I know about Asmodeus... I... I can help you with him... And I can... I... I can be useful... Please." His voice shook; guilt, shame, pain and sadness written all over his face.

Sam listened to it all, frowning and thinking. SSam watched it all, hoping they wouldn't decide to kill him. No matter what, nobody deserved that. His mind wonders away to his uncle rotting away in a third world country jail, grace removed, alone and in pain. As much as he hurt SSam and the rest of the family, SSam thought even that was too harsh of a punishment.

"We'll lock him away for now." Sam finally states after serious consideration. That was the worst thing Ketch could hear, his life still remaining in balance, his fate not determent yet. The suspense alone could be what kills him. He gave SSam one long confused, but sad look as they dragged him out and into a cell in the bunker's dungeon.

Cass pats SSam on the back before exiting the room and says "It's for the best. You have no idea what he and his people have done." SSam remained silent, deep in his thoughts, standing in the same spot for over twenty minutes before heading out in the direction of his room. Determination written all over his face and his posture, slight sight of hope in his eyes.

It was nearly two in the morning when a shadow leaned over a very much asleep Ketch, slowly and soundlessly moving it's hand over the beat up face of a former Men of Letters operative. The hand glows upon contact and memories start pouring into SSam's mind.

A little boy, fulfilling the expectations of his father as he slices through another boy's neck. A young man making his first monster kill, or better yet, a whole family of werewolves, a baby included. An adult solider, following orders, killing his friend by shooting him from behind his, doing everything he was expected to do.

And all SSam felt was pain. Pain as the company man did those things, not wanting to do a single one. And it wasn't until he met Mary Winchester and her sons that he even considered he had a choice in the matter. The almost happy feeling as Ketch thought he got what he deserves, relief it will all finally end, facing a loaded gun and an angry Winchester mother behind it.

SSam understood the man. He understood that all Ketch wanted was a chance. A chance to prove, more to himself then to others that he can change. That he will change.

Ketch's eyes burst open and he sees the tall figure leaning over him. He jumps up in a sitting position and quickly backs away, still on his uncomfortable metal bed. His face was straight, but his eyes give out fear. "Sam?" he asks trying to keep his voice as firm as possible.

"Samuel." SSam responds, not because he likes that name, but because that is how he was introduced. "What... What is going on?" Ketch wonders, confused by the fact that a man he did not know and that shouldn't know him, was in his cell. Again, fear creeps up his back, as he realizes he is alone with a Winchester lookalike and there was no way out.

"I have a question." SSam states, his movement suggesting he is not there to hurt the already bruised Brit, he sits on the bed next to him "If you were to get out of here right now, would you keep your word? Would you be useful and not a treat?". After SSam asked this his entire body and face froze, not letting out a single emotion, not allowing Ketch to read him.

"I...I would." Ketch says wanting to say more, but the stare SSam was giving him stopped him from elaborating. A small sigh of relief escapes his lips as SSam nods, gets up and opens the cell door, saying "I believe you."

SSam takes point and Ketch follows as they sneak out of the dungeon, into the main hall and up the stairs to the exit. SSam opens the screechy doors as quietly as he could and nods at Ketch who goes pass him. But before he could get all the way through the door, SSam grabs his arm, and pulling him, so that Ketch had to turn to face him. "Don't make me regret this. Otherwise, I will make you regret it." SSam states seriously and his eyes give out a slight glow.

Ketch flinches at the sight of this, horror covers his face and he is only able to give out a small nod as SSam lets go of his hand, and the man leaves calmingly and quietly, wishing he could run.

SSam closes the door and walks down the stairs. He turns to the hallway where his room was, but pauses. He listens in, and after a moment a small sigh escapes him. "I know you are there." He states, a mixture of fear and relief in his broad shoulders and sadness in his eyes as he turns to the library door frame.

Sam walks out, his face not showing anger SSam expected. Instead there was curiosity. " I am pretty good at reading people, and I would like to think I read you right. But that glow in your eyes tells me there is more to the story. Care to share?" Sam asks, sitting down at the map table and gesturing SSam to do the same.

SSam sits down and Sam expected him to look down, to look away, ashamed of being caught in a lie, or reviled there was more to him than meets the eye. But SSam looks him straight in the eyes, still with an elegiac expression "I am not a threat." He states wanting to clear out the air.

"I know that much. – Sam says – But that glow... It can only come from an angel possession. Are you really Sam Winchester?" A small smile appears on SSam's face at this remark. " I am not an angel nor am I harbouring one. I am Sam, and for all intense and purposes I am considered a Winchester. But my biological father isn't John, and my biological mother isn't Mary."

Sam frowns waiting for his double to explain. SSam takes a moment to brace himself for Sam's any possible reaction and then says "My mother... She was human. But my father... My father is Gabriel." The archangel name echoed throughout the bunker for a moment before silence covered it up. It covered it up in the bunker, but the name still echoed inside Sam's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time Sam felt like he needed a drink. Like he really needed it. He got up, walked over to a cabinet and got out two glasses and a full bottle of whiskey that was stashed away for emergencies. And damn, this sure qualified as one.

Without saying a word, he brought up the drink and the glasses, sat them on the table. He poured one for himself and one for SSam and extended the drink to him.

SSam took it, wanting to say that liquor has no effect on him, but decided not to and simply accompany Sam with the drink. Sam poured the whiskey down his throat and swung for another glass. He took a sip and finally spoke "So you are a nephilim." He stated a matter of fact, with a blank expression.

SSam didn't know if he was still wrapping his head around that fact, or if he didn't want to give out any reactions.

"I am." SSam said, trying to maintain the same blank expression, but his eyes were giving him away. Those deep ocean eyes gave away sadness, fear, apologies, a bit of everything rolled up in his worried look.

"Why not just tell us?" Sam asked curiously. SSam did seem like a good person who just wanted to help, so it was confusing for Sam to learn that he kept something this big as a secret. If they could accept what Jack was, they sure could accept this too. But then, the answer came into Sam's mind before SSam even opened his mouth. Dean.

SSam sighed before he spoke "It is hard to explain. Might as well start from the beginning so that you can understand." And SSam told Sam everything. From the moment Lucifer was released and Gabriel took him away, to the moment it was decided he must stay in Heaven. All sorts of emotions filled the room, and even Sam's eyes watered up a couple of times, but he tried to stay strong. It was all a bit too much, all the things SSam and his brother went through.

"You have to understand – SSam carried on – I haven't seen my Dean in over a decade. I was stuck in Heaven and my Dean was on Earth. I went from being the forbidden thing, to being forbidden to walk the Earth..." devastating pain in his voice, his eyes burning a hole in the ground. He would surely let out the tears if he met Sam's gaze.

"And then, when that rift opened... And I went through... And saw Dean – his voice trembling – I... I thought it was my brother. And then I saw you.". There literally are no words to describe the emotions flying around in the room. The thrill of seeing his brother again was taken away from him so swiftly, so harshly. He got up, turned his back to Sam and looked up, trying so damn hard to holster his feelings.

"You want to know what the worst part was?" he asked, deep anguish in his voice "Listening to Dean, your Dean and how he talks about Jack. About nephilims. He hates what I am." One more word, one more movement and SSam would break down completely. He tries to take deep breaths, but they are threatening to turn into sobs. He had to, he needed to walk away.

It was nearly four in the morning when SSam fell on his bed, burying his head into his pillow. At the same time, Sam laid down on his back, looking at the ceiling as he gave out a deep sigh. He couldn't even imagine not being with his brother for that long, much less having Dean being disgusted by what his brother was. And then he remembered the look on Dean's face when he found out about demon blood. A single tear escapes his eye as he rolls over, trying to fall asleep.

After a four hour typical hunter sleep, Sam wakes up, still under the impression of the things he heard the night before. He gets out of his room and heads for the kitchen, but pauses at SSam's door. He was deciding whether to knock or not, questions still bubbling in his head, hoping SSam calmed down enough to pick up the conversation; when suddenly the next door opens and Cass steps out. His eyes dart around the hallway before meeting Sam's.

"Morning Cass." Sam says, rubbing the back of his neck, still standing in front of SSam's door. "Good morning Sam." Cass states plainly. A moment of complete awkward silence passes through as Cass wonders why is Sam hovering over his doppelganger's doors and Sam wonders if Cass knows, and whether or not he should tell him.

All of the sudden SSam's door turns into a mirror as he opens the door of his room and sees himself on the other side. "I thought I heard voices." He says, lowering his eyes to the ground again. Sam's lips form a half smile as he explains "Yeah, Um... I was on my way to the kitchen when Cass came out of his room... Um... You want to join us?" the all too familiar Sam Winchester look of compassion showing in his eyes.

In the kitchen Sam grabs some stuff from the fridge and starts making sandwiches, thinking he'd save his questions for later. SSam sits at the table and Cass joins him at the opposite side. And there it was again, the awkward silence, and Cass interprets it as tension. "What is going on?" He finally asks, and Sam flinches. He turns to Cass and opens his mouth to speak, not really sure what to say, when SSam answers for him. "He knows."

Cass shifts his eyes from SSam to Sam, not surprized Sam took the news well. "And I suppose nobody told Dean yet." Cass stated, knowing all too well why this is so. "We can't." Sam replies, rolling his eyes in his mind, wondering why Dean has to be so stubborn about this whole thing, and SSam felt thankful. Cass simply nods and changes the subject pointing at the kitchen counter "Are you going to make one for Ketch?"

Strangely enough, the Castiel from ten years ago wouldn't understand Sam's statement that Ketch escaped and the glances between the two Sams that followed, but this Cass only smiled at it all, replying "Good for him."

Cass looked longingly at SSam's PB&J sandwich, but shook his head when SSam offered it to him. Sam smiled at his scene, and then turned to SSam "How's Jack training going?"

"Great." SSam replied and explained his amazement as to how quickly Jack is progressing. "He just needed someone to show him, to explain how to tap into his powers. I can teach him what I already know, like flying and telekinesis and other small stuff, but I keep thinking he has much more powers than me. He did open the rift." Sam was listening carefully to his observations, feeling a slight headache coming on, not knowing why.

"Well, I know now why Jack opened the rift to you." Sam says with a slight smile "He needed someone to understand him. Somebody like hi... A-choo." Sam sneezes mid sentence. "Are you ok, Sam?" Cass asks, bit of worry in his voice. SSam's eyes gave out the exact same thing. Sam finds a tissue and blows his nose, shaking his head "I'm ok." Cass reaches his hand towards Sam's head, but Sam backs away "Really, Cass, I'm fine."

Dean finally wakes up, thinking he hadn't had that good sleep in a while. He was a bit shocked when he looked at his phone and realized he slept almost eight hours. He stretches in his bed, gets up and tries to find a clean shirt. He tosses three aside, thinking it was Sam's turn to do the laundry, and finally finds a grey-blue flannel shirt that is as close to clean as it gets.

He was about to head to the kitchen, passing by Jack's door when he hears a thud. He approaches the door, leaning his head on it and the he hears it again. Thud. Dean slowly reaches the knob and opens the door. Inside, Jack was sitting on his bed. Not having noticed Dean just yet, he was smiling as he was waving his hand in an upward motion. Dean's gaze shifts from the kid to the book on the floor, which, a second later, was levitating in mid air.

Jack tries hard to maintain the book in the air, his face in full focus, but the book drops back down on the floor with another thud. Jack shakes his head, happy he discovered a new power, but disappointed he couldn't keep the book in the air for long. The old Dean would have completely freaked out, but this Dean has seen too many things. "What you up to?" he asks, and Jack notices him for the first time. He smiles his brightest smile, as he answers "I can make things move. Watch this." And he repeats the action of a levitating book. Only this time the book stays in the air longer, and drops when Dean speaks up.

"That's nice, kid. What else have you got?" Dean asks curiously. He was interested of what Jack learned, but more importantly he wanted to know how big of a role that new Sam had in it. Jack thinks for a second and then raises his hand towards Dean. Dean's heart starts pumping a bit faster, but his face remains unchanged. And then a nice dash of wind hits him, and he smiles. "Cute. Not as hard as when we first met."

A moment of silence passes as they both regret what each has done to the other when Jack was born. Dean speaks up first. "You can still up that, right? I mean, send out a more powerful blast, wave, whatever?" Jack nods and raises his hand towards Dean again. This time, slight fear passes Dean's face as he remembers Jack is a bit like Cass, and you should specify exactly what you mean when you say something; otherwise they will take it literally.

But Jack did know better. His hand stays in the air for a second and then he turns it to his bed. A powerful gold wave hits the bed, making it flip upward. The mattress hits the wall and then the bed drops back down on the floor and all legs break down. Even though Dean has seen Jack use this power before, he was a bit impressed Jack has learned how to control it, amplify it when needed, and in such short time. But it also scared him. Jack was getting good and if he ever turned on them, they'd have no way of stopping him.

Two Sams and one Cass come running in, all on high alert, having heard a craching sound. "What happened?" Sam asks nasally, his eyes a bit watery, his nose a bit red. "Jack was showing me his progress. – Dean answers as he frowns at Sam, dash of worry in his words – What is with you?"

Sam shakes his hand in the air, implying it is no big deal "Must be coming down with a cold." Dean goes into full big brother mode as he nods at Sam "You go lay down. I'll make you some soup. Might have to get some supplies first... Um... You lay down, I'll make you some tea and then..."

"I'm fine, Dean. I already ate. We all did. Well, except Ketch." Sam says cleaning his nose with another tissue, trying to change the subject. He knew if he was persistent enough, he could make Dean go after Ketch instead of hovering over him all day. He didn't really want Dean to find Ketch as he was expecting him to escape, but anything beats the annoyance of Dean when he is this overprotective.

"Ketch escaped. Since I would probably slow you down when I am like this, you should take Cass and try to track him down." Sam said in one breath, hoping SSam and Cass would play along, just long enough for Dean to leave the room so that he could explain.

As he was packing his duffel bag, Dean didn't really feel like leaving Sam behind, especially alone with a nephilim and another world look-a-like of Sam's. But Sam's words kept echoing inside his head. "Maybe Rowena is alive. And Ketch is the only one that can help us track her down. She might know a spell or a way to open a rift. She might help us save mom." Dean sighs not liking any of this as he swings his bag over his shoulders, nods at Cass and they both head out.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam couldn't wait for Dean to leave, and not just because he could be so over caring when Sam was sick and Sam hated it, but also because he wanted more time to talk to SSam and to watch him train Jack too. And as soon as Dean and Cass have left, Jack found SSam, eager to show him he has discovered a new ability. He made the pen on the table of the main hall move with ease, even had it spinning around in circles. SSam smiled a bit proudly at him and they both went to the training room.

And that is where Sam found them. He leaned on the door, quietly observing what they were doing. SSam explained "It was good what you were able to do with the pen. This power of telekinesis is an extension of your blast power. Now, not only can you move things away, you can also bring them closer, or make them move sideways. Let's try something harder. Can you lift that small weight?" SSam asked pointing at the smallest weight in the room.

Jack focuses hard and he was able to move it up an inch off the floor for a brief second before it dropped to the ground with a loud thud and rolled to his feet. Jack sighs a bit disappointed. "It's ok, Jack. Remember, just like before, with the blasts, the more grace you embrace and use, the more power your actions get." SSam then spots Sam, his face and motions telling him he wants to talk to him. He turns to Jack and says "Keep trying. I'll be right back."

He walks over to Sam, his eyes shy, and Sam smiles as he speaks "You are so good with him. Who taught you how to do these things? You must be following someone's example." Sam was curious, and not just about SSam's abilities, but about his life in general. "I trained mostly with dad... um... with Gabriel. And then later with Michael." He answers awkwardly. Sam raised his eyebrows when his double called Gabriel his father, but decided to skip the subject. He could not imagine Gabriel as a father figure. His nose was running again, so he used yet another tissue before he spoke "Michael, huh? From what you told me he is a bit of a douche, just like ours."

"He was. At first. – SSam smiles when he remembers what he did to him when they first met – I even set him on fire. A couple of times, actually. But he changed. Much like Lucifer, he... he started caring about me. And it was easier to train with him then with... Gabriel. I wasn't worried as much about hurting him." Sam smirks at this remark, but his mind again wonders in the direction of the whole Gabriel matter. His head starts pounding a bit more, and he trails off in a different direction "I wanted to ask you... How come nobody knew you were a nephilim? When Jack here was... well conceived, the whole of Heaven knew instantly."

"Not sure. Maybe because they were looking for Lucifer, so they were able to track his grace leaving his body and into Jack? Nobody was looking for Gabriel at that time as they all thought he was dead." SSam explained wondering if his assumptions were true, or if it was something else. Sam was feeling a bit tired, but he shrugged it off, keeping the questions coming "But later... You met Cass, your Cass. Couldn't he have sensed you or something? – and then Sam rolls his eyes – No, he couldn't have, just like our Cass..."

"You're wrong. My Cass didn't sense me, because by the time we met I already had demon blood in my system that countered the affects of my grace. Your Cass could sense me. Remember when he first saw me? The thought he felt Gabriel. But one of our abilities, the one I already shown Jack, is that we can hide our grace from angels and archangels. All except our fathers." SSam finishes his elucidation throwing looks at Jack every now and then, monitoring his progress. He smiles when Jack was able to lift the small weight and hold it in air as long as he wanted to, and now Jack was trying with a bigger one.

Sam's vision was getting a bit blurry, but this was more important "Wait. Are you saying if Lucifer, our Lucifer ever came back from that apocalypse world, he would be able to find Jack just like that?" his eyes watering up, his head pounding more and more. SSam hasn't noticed the look on Sam's face as he was focused on Jack. "He could." He states apologetically, as if it was his fault it was so. He frowns when he sees a worried look on Jack's face before he was surprised by the fact he felt Sam leaning slowly on him.

But Sam wasn't really leaning. He was very close to passing out. Luckily SSam grabbed him before he could hit the ground, feeling strange as he picks him up and carries him to his room, Jack following. He sets him slowly on the bed, and he could now see the almost delirious look in Sam's eyes and feel the warmth emitting from his body. It wasn't just a cold. Sam was definitely feverish and standing around pushing it through certainly didn't help.

Jack observed quietly from the doorframe, still with a worried look on his face, as SSam set his hand on his look-a-like's forehead, feeling it burn under his palm, his grace examining Sam's state. Relief flies over his face, finding out this was something he could easily fix. When his eyes meet Jack's, he gets an idea. He gestures Jack to come over and smiles at him.

Sam's vision is blurry and his hearing is disrupted by the sound of his head pounding loudly, as he tries to stay awake, wanting to know what is going on. He only hears bits and pieces "try... heal... grace... imagine... feel... do great... can do it..." before a hand covers his eyes and he feels bliss for a brief second as he drifts away into calming sleep.

SSam touches Sam again and smiles at Jack "It is good. You did good, Jack. Now, we are going to let him rest. He needs a bit of sleep." They slowly leave the room and SSam closes the door behind him. They go back to the training room, Jack as happy as he could be, knowing he was able to heal Sam. Heal a simple bug, a virus, but still, it felt like a great accomplishment for him. Next to SSam he was getting able to appreciate the little things, the little wins. One step at the time, right?

SSam decided they should practice flying, and Jack agreed, because everything else he learned so far acquired a lot of noise, and Sam really needed to rest. And Jack was getting good at flying too. He had trouble understanding at first, but somehow, the happier he felt, the higher he went, unable to control it. SSam explained "You need to keep your emotions in check when you are using your powers, otherwise you might end up hurting yourself or somebody else."

The look in Jack's eyes and the fact that he slowly began to descend said a lot to SSam. He approached him, lenient look in his eyes "You already did, huh? What happened?" Jack went ahead and told him everything, SSam listened patiently. It was evident that the whole thing shook Jack. SSam wasn't the only one that told him this, but to Jack it seemed like it was the first time he heard it. Maybe because this time he actually listened.

"It was an accident, Jack. You didn't mean to do that, right? - and Jack nodded – You were trying to help, to save your friends, stop the bad guy. Things like that happen sometimes. But it doesn't make you bad. Doesn't make you a monster. It is what you do afterwards, how you feel afterwards that determine what kind of a person you are." Jack looks up at him and asks quietly "What kind of a person am I?"

SSam smiles as he puts his hand on Jack's shoulder, trying to lift some of the burden off it "By the looks of things, you are well on your way to become a Winchester." Jack smiles, liking the notion. He might have a family after all. He might have a place to belong.

It was late in the afternoon when SSam decided it was time for a break. The kid has been flying around the room all day, never wanting to come down, eat nor drink. He was too excited. Finally SSam convinced him to land so that they could eat and check up on Sam. Jack already left towards the kitchen, and SSam stood in front of Sam's door, not sure whether to knock, as he didn't want to wake him, or should he peek inside, but he was worried Sam might think of it as an intrusion. So he just stood there, holding his fist in the air, waging what to do when suddenly Sam opened the door.

He smiles at the situation, and SSam returns the awkward smile. "How are you feeling?" SSam asked to break the silence. "Good. Great actually. What happened?"

"You passed out. You had a high fever." SSam answered smiling, as he knows what Sam is about to find out, and he thought he might like it. "But I feel fine... Wait, did you heal me?" Sam was confused when his double shook his head, gesturing a no. "Then what... – and he realizes – Jack. It was Jack?"

When SSam confirmed, Sam smiled with pride in his eyes, and SSam felt the same. "We are just getting a bite to eat. You want to join us?" They found Jack in the kitchen eating cereal. Sam comes over and picks up the cereal box. "Cookie Crunch? Really? You know this will rot your teeth, right?" Jack lowers his head in a somewhat ashamed way, his mouth still full, deciding whether he should chew it and swallow or spit it out. He really liked it.

They all flinch as they hear Dean yell from the entrance of the bunker. "For the last time, I'm fine, Cass!" Dean was getting down the stairs, holding his right hand in the other, clearly upset, but trying to hide it. Cass followed him as the others joined them in the main hall. "What happened?" Sam asked his eyes moving from Cass to Dean to his hand. Dean looks away, not wanting to admit he is hurt, and Cass answers, slight worry and shame in his voice "I accidentally slammed the car door over Dean's hand. I think it might be broken, but he won't let me to try and fix it."

"I told you I am fine. You need to preserve your power, just in case." Dean said stoically, deep down thinking about his mother and the fact that she is stuck in another world with the Devil himself. He shakes his thoughts away as he continues "We couldn't find that son of a bitch. He must have had a big head-start... How did..." Dean paused and frowned when Jack approached him. Slight worry appeared in his eyes when he noticed Jack was actually looking at his hand as if he was investigating it.

"May I?" Jack asked meeting Dean's gaze. Dean looks at him confused and then looks at Sam with questions in his eyes. When Sam nods, Dean reluctantly extends his hand. Jack takes Dean's hand in his left slowly, not wanting to hurt Dean even more. He covers it with his right and Dean's eyes widen in terror when Jack's glow gold. The colour goes from his eyes slowly to his hand and Dean relaxes a bit, feeling warmth and slight pinch in his hand. He knew that feeling, as Cass has done it so many times. Only this time, it was a bit different, a bit warmer and a bit more blissful.

Jack lets go and Dean snatches his hand away. He looks at it as he moves it, and he is somewhat surprised that it doesn't hurt anymore. Still moving his hand around he looks at Jack and nods thankfully. He felt a bit proud of what Jack has accomplished, but much like John, he wasn't showing it.

Jack smiles, and Dean remembers that exact same smile when his brother repelled his first ghost with salt at the age of eleven. Sam was looking up at John, feeling so glad he was able to do that right, wanting at least a pat on the back from his father, which never came.

Much like Dean at that time, Sam's eyes were bursting of pride. His mouth formed a wide smile, and he nodded at Jack, acknowledging his big win.

Dean frowned looking at this scene and for the first time in his life, he felt worried about turning up like his father. The man he always looked up to; always listened to; was not quite what Dean thought he was. He could see that now. And he'd be damned if he turned out like him.


	8. Chapter 8

A few quiet days pass by, no cases in sight. Sam spent most of his time at the computer and surrounded by books, trying to find some clue of an answer on how they could open the rift. Dean was actually helping him, when he wasn't ransacking the kitchen. SSam and Jack continued their training and much to Dean's knowledge Cass was keeping an eye on them. But Cass was in fact keeping an eye on the door, making sure to alert them if Dean was headed their way.

"I need a beer." Dean looks up from his book, tired of all the research and he gets up. Sam doesn't raise his eyes of his laptop when he answers back "We're out." Dean's head drops down and he shakes it. He picks up his jacket of the chair, puts it on and heads for the stairs instead. "We need anything else?". When Sam gestures a no, Dean walks out the door.

Half an hour later he was walking out of the store carrying a six-pack when he hears a woman shout "Help, somebody help. Something has happened to my sister!" He quickly drops the beer on the hood of his car and runs towards the two women. One was on the ground and another one was by her side sobbing "Please, please..." The one standing up backs away to give him room as he asks "What happened?" He feels the woman's pulse, and leans over to feel for a breath. "I don't know, she just collapsed." The other one answers in a scared voice as she drops something in Dean's jacket pocket.

Dean felt strange. His entire body was tingling, weird feeling in his stomach as his eyes glow purple. The woman was now smirking "Doesn't a kiss usually wake up one's true love?". Dean feels woozy but obeys the commend, wondering if it will work. He gazes at the pretty blond on the ground for a second and then leans forward and sets a very gentle kiss on her lips. Much like a sleeping beauty, she quietly gasps and opens her eyes. Her smile enchanted Dean as she said "Thank you. – he helps her up, not breaking his gaze – You saved me." Her face turns serious for a second as she asks "Are you Dean Winchester?" When he nods, her face lights up with that gorgeous smile of hers and he asks "How are you feeling?". She gazes back at him and bits her lower lip "How are you feeling?".

He thinks for a second still staring at her like she will vanish if he looks away or even blinks. "Good. Real good." He smiles, feeling like a little kid holding hands with a girl he had a crush for.

Sam looks up from his books when he hears Dean whistling as he walks through the bunker door. Dean turns around on his heal as if he was finishing a dance move and drops the beer on the table. "You alright?" Sam asks frowning, wondering what made his brother so happy for a short time he was away. Dean smiles like he hasn't smiled in ages "I'm in love."

Even SSam who was passing thought at the time frowns at this statement. Something was definitely off with Dean. SSam stood there, listening in and he is not at all surprised to learn they have the Black Grimoire in their possession. He nods when Sam mentions a love spell referencing someone named Becky. Dean really seemed like he was under a spell. Next thing he knew, Dean took the book and headed his way towards the exit. Sam tried to stop him, but he was a few steps behind and couldn't reach Dean in time.

As he was in slow motion, SSam watches Dean pass him by with the book in his hand and feels something. He reaches for Dean, grabbing the left side of his open jacket. Dean pulls away and SSam ends up ripping the whole side of the jacket. Dean stops in spot, his vision bit blurry, his head feels like he is just waking up from a heavy hangover.

For a minute they all stood there watching each other. SSam flips the leftover of Dean's jacket and pulls out a hex bag from it. "See? I told you, a love spell." Sam says pointing at the hex bag SSam was holding. Dean frowns, not remembering a damn thing. But he sees his jacket torn and the hex bag and his first thought wasn't about the witches, it was about SSam. How the heck did he know there was a hex bag in his jacket pocket? But before he could say anything, Sam was already pulling him out the door, muttering something about catching those witches at the supermarket.

SSam feels Dean's gaze on him and he feels ashamed. He had hoped Dean would first change his mind about nephilims before he tells him, but he seemed to have slipped, wanting to help Dean. He cared more about him then the secret he was keeping.

He throws himself in the chair in the main hall, his face filled with worry. He must have been sitting there for an hour, and he would definitely still be sitting there if it wasn't for a woman coming in through the bunker door.

She gracefully walked down the stairs, her wine velvet dress tightening around her legs and her hips as she moved. The colour of the dress and her long red locks really flattered her appearance. She smiles brightly as him, and speaks in a very blarney Scottish accent "Samuel!" And SSam flinches at the name. The only one who knew him here under that name was Ketch. He hadn't even considered the fact that she might not know who he is and that she only thought she was speaking to this-world's Sam.

When she approaches him, he smells the stench of a very old witch. She would have to be over 200 years old to give out this kind of vibe, SSam knew that for sure. He frowns at her, but says nothing. "Well? Aren't you glad to see me?" she asks fluttering her hair around "You do have to admit, I do look good for a dead witch."She turns a full circle, her hands in the air, showing off. And SSam remembers Ketch again, his mention of Rowena and the trick she showed him on how to survive death. It was now clear to SSam she had mistaken him for his doppelganger and he didn't know what to do.

He felt so relieved when Cass walked into the room "Rowena?" he asked with a baffled look on his face. Last he heard she was killed by Lucifer yet again, her body burned to the ashes. She flinches when she sees the angel, but still she smiles at him as she waltzes over to him and pinches his cheek. "Awe, the little angel. You are still flapping about I see."

Cass tilts his head to her, his eyes studying her as he asks "What do you want?". She rolls her eyes as she turns her back on the angel and speaks in a very dramatic way "Ough, can't a girl just pop by to say hello?" SSam has seen a lot, but he has never seen someone so keen on drama and fake graceful motions.

"She is here for the Grimoire." A voice speaks above them. When they all look up they see Sam and Dean standing on the top of the stairs and she drops all act as she switches her view between the two Sams, her mouth open, her eyes wide. Dean sizes her up and down as they walk down the stairs and he smirks at her "What is it? Cat got your tounge?"

"What... Who..." She says looking over at SSam, as he was the one Sam that didn't have a brother by his side. "Doesn't matter right now. – Sam speaks up with an angry look on his face – What matters is that you sent out a couple of witches after us, just so that you can get your hands on the book."

And for the first time in her life, she drops the act and looks at him slightly remorseful "There was no way you would have given it to me if I just asked, how was there?" Sam's eyes dimmer on the anger and he asks "Why do you need it?"

Again, SSam was playing a bystander, listening to a conversation that had nothing to do with him. He heard Rowena tell how she feels scared all the time and helpless too, and even though he didn't really know her, to him it seemed like she was being honest. Sam must have felt the same, since he now had a comforting look in his eyes. She speaks about the book and how she just needs one page from it to unlock her full powers. But when she says why she needs it, SSam's feelings go in a blender.

She tells how before Lucifer crushed her skull, he showed her his true face, and when Sam claims he had seen it too, SSam simply could not picture it. Sure, his Lucifer wasn't all that caring, but he was different. The Lucifer SSam knew would never to that to anyone. Sure, he knew how to punish someone a bit harshly by SSam's standards, but this? This was the original monster him and his brother thought when they heard all the stories about him, just before they were tricked into letting him out of the cage. A thing of nightmares.

So SSam is not surprised when his double decides to give Rowena the page she requested, fully understanding she needs it, not to be more powerful, but to sleep just a bit easier at night. What he is surprised about is the look on Dean's face and his outburst when she leaves.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sam? You just let the world's deadliest witch walk away with a page from this book!" Dean yells louder then he meant to. "Look, if Rowena turns bad I will hunt her down myself and put a bullet in her. I will. – Sam says firmly – But if she is right and if she does see Lucifer again, then... I hope she makes him suffer..." Dean just shakes his head. He thinks, no, he knows what Sam has done is really stupid and it isn't the first time. " So, we are now just helping out witches and releasing the bad guys, right?!"

Sam frowns and tilts his head for a moment, not understanding what he meant. When the realization hits him, his face turns serious "Are you talking about Ketch? I didn't..." he was going to say he didn't let him go, but that wasn't completely true. However, Dean raises his hand in the air to stop Sam from speaking and he shares his thoughts "I am so disappointed at you." As soon as those words came out of his mouth a flash of John Winchester appears before his eyes, looking at Dean with disenchantment when he left his baby brother alone and a Shtriga almost sucked the life force out of him.

As soon as he said those words, he felt disappointed with himself again for being more like John then he ever wanted to. As soon as he said them, he wished he could take them back. And as soon as he said them, Sam gets a blank expression on his face and leaves the room.

Cass follows him, and SSam stays in the spot. He doesn't know why is Dean in such a dark place and he wished he could do something to help him. But when Dean frowns at him, he stoops his head and he also leaves the room. He hears Dean yell a very loud "Son of a bitch." But he doesn't look back.

He finds Sam and Cass standing in front of Sam's room, but by the time he reaches them, they have stopped speaking and Sam was now pulling out his ringing phone. The display said unknown caller and he picks it up. "Hello?"

A very familiar British voice speaks up from the other side. "Hello, Sam." Sam rolls his eyes thinking that is just what he needed right now. "Ketch." He mutters, wondering what does the former Man of Letters want. His eyes widen as he listens carefully to what Ketch had to say.

"I am afraid this isn't a social call, Sam. As much as it hurts my pride, you are the only one I can ask for help. I am seeking asylum. And before you say no, hear me out. I wanted to be helpful so I infiltrated Asmodeus's little operation in hell. And I have found out things. He has grown more powerful than an average prince of hell, all thanks to some poor bastard's grace. – Sam could hear the fear in Ketch's voice – I even saw him shape shift, not to mention smiting demons who fail him. Now, I am willing to share all the Intel I have, if you would be so kind as to..."

Sam cuts him off "You know where to find us."

Just before he hangs up he hears Ketch reply "I will not come empty handed."


	9. Chapter 9

Later that evening, SSam is not surprised to find Dean in the garage, ready to head out. "What do you want?" Dean asks surlier then he intended to. By now he could tell them apart just by looking at SSam, who avoided eye contact, shyly looking away and the clear sadness that just emanated from his entire appearance. "I actually wanted to see the car." SSam states looking at the impala with a nostalgic look. "I realized I have been here for almost two weeks and I haven't seen her... "

"Her?" Dean asks looking confused. He never expected to hear any Sam refer to the car as a her. SSam kept looking at the car as he approaches and sets his hand on the hood, almost caressing it. When he finally looked up at Dean, he could see Dean was waiting for an explanation. SSam's lips curve into a small sad half smile. "I haven't seen her in a long time."

Dean raises his eyebrows as he asks "What happened to her? I mean back there in your world."

"Nothing. Dean still drives her, I guess. I ... um... I haven't seen my brother in a long time too." Dean frowns, trying to understand and he leans on the car and crosses his hands. SSam runs his hand over his face, "It's... Um... It's complicated. We... we didn't fight or anything... I wasn't really our choice... – SSam sighs heavily and Dean feels a pinch in his chest – You... You shouldn't fight with Sam. You are both doing the best you can. You... you should stick together, because you never know what might happen."

SSam didn't know where he found the courage to speak up like this. He just knew he hated seeing them fight, and he badly wanted to do something about it, to help. He was expecting a dirty look from Dean, or a frown, as it was none of his business to preach Dean about what he should or shouldn't do. He wasn't expecting Dean to open up to him.

Dean knew well Sam's puppy dog eyes. But this SSam, he was more like a puppy all together. It was so weird for Dean to see that version of his brother. So apologetic, so sad, and a part of Dean just wanted to hug him and hide him from the world. "I know. I just... With everything that happened with Jack, and us loosing mom and Cass... It has all been just a bit too much, you know."

SSam looks at his with questions in his eyes "Cass? What do you mean you lost Cass?" Dean smiles not remembering how they have lost him, but how they got him back. "Lucifer. He killed Cass. Jack brought him back." SSam was a bit amazed to hear that Jack had that power. Dean continued " I guess Jack is trying, I can see that. I just... I don't know. I guess I am worried. I want to get mom back, I really do, but I am scared. She is stuck there with Lucifer and that other Michael..."

"You are worried what would happen if they were ever to come here? Both Michael and this world Lucifer?" SSam asks and Dean had to smile just a bit at the comforting look in SSam's eyes. Then he sighs and shakes his head."What if Jack decides he wants to be with his real father? What if he turns out evil? And that Michael... If you only saw what he did to that other world..."

As SSam and Dean continue their talk in the garage, Sam was standing in the middle of the Main hall looking up at the entrance of the bunker, completely surprised by what he was seeing.

Ketch entered the door, dragging in a man. The man was in shredded clothes, dirty and muddy, cuts and bruises everywhere. When Sam saw his face and his lips stitched together, he felt like he was thunderstruck. "Come on, I don't want to hurt you, I am only helping you." Ketch said to the man as he was dragging him down the stairs. When they reach Sam, the man breaks free for Ketch and runs in a corner. He curls up, looking scared out of his mind.

"That is the angel Asmodeus was taking grace from. He was injecting himself with it, growing more powerful with each intake. Now that I have cut him off of his supply, he will be mad. Here... – Ketch takes Sam's hand and drops two vials of pure grace in it – took the rest with me too. No need to leave it there for him to take more... Sam? Sam, what is it?" Ketch only then noticed the look on Sam's face.

Sam shakes his feelings and tries to approach the broken archangel. "Gabriel? Gabriel, it's me... It's Sam." Gabriel didn't seem to recognize him. Sam tries to extend his hand toward him, but this only made Gabriel flinch, as his whole body trembles and he looks at Sam with a terrified expression. Sam sighs and closes his eyes, remembering their guest at the bunker. He gets up and looks at Ketch. "Quick, help me get him to a room."

As gently as Sam could he directs Gabriel to one of the empty rooms they had in the bunker. They set him on a bed, and as soon as they let go, Gabriel jumps off the bed and into another corner. As Ketch notices the worried look on Sam's face, mixed with the realization Sam actually know this angel, he speaks up "Asmodeus was torturing him, both physically and mentally. When I found out, I knew I had to get him out." Ketch as a bit worried before, not sure if the brothers would help him, would take him in, but after seeing Sam's reaction, he hoped he did well. And he certainly hadn't expected to hear Sam say "Thank you, Ketch."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm gonna head out, maybe clear my head a bit." Dean says after going through a full chick-flick moment as he called them. It was more like an hour long conversation then a moment. He gives SSam an awkward hug and quickly gets into the car. SSam gasped when Dean hugged him, but tried to keep a bright expression on his face. He watched Dean drive away and he knew he made progress with him.

He walks back into the main hall and sees Sam standing there talking to Cass and Ketch. He tries to walk over to them, but mid-way he stops. He felt something, something familiar. His whole body shivers and his eyes dart every corner of the room, not finding what they are looking for. When Sam sees him and his expression, he practically runs to him. "Sam? Take it easy..."

"Where... where is he?" SSam asks almost frantic. Ketch looked baffled by this reaction, not really knowing who or rather what that Sam was and how he relates to Gabriel. Cass lowers his head, not wanting any of this to happen. But he knew SSam could sense Gabriel and he only hoped he would listen to them first, so that they might prepare him for the sight of a damaged archangel.

"Sam, listen... He..." Sam tries to explain, but SSam wouldn't listen. He tries to follow the direction of his father's grace and when Sam grabs his hand trying to stop him, he pushes him away, more strongly then he meant to, nearly sending Sam to the ground. When he finally reaches the room, he stares at the closed door for a second before he opens it.

It was like somebody stabbed him in the heart and twisted the knife. He felt such sharp pain in his chest and his hands started shaking uncontrollably. The vision of his father so beaten up, so helpless was just too mush. Tears run down his eyes and his lips tremble as he tries to speak "Da... Gabriel?"

Sam runs in the room standing behind SSam, and SSam takes a step forward. Gabriel shakes even more, backing into the corner and if he could he would go right through it. He screams, but with his mouth still sown shut, he sounds like a wounded animal. It was clear he was terrified by SSam and SSam didn't understand why. He tried to take another step and Gabriel screamed again, each note of it drove a stake right through SSam's heart.

Sam grabs his look-a-like and pulls him out of the room. SSam's eyes were red with tears and he barely speaks, his voice shaking "What..." Sam grabs him by the shoulders and gazed at him, with a seriousness on his face, but a comforting look in his eyes. "You need to stay away from him, you understand?"

SSam looks at Sam, not sure he heard right "Wha... Why?" Sam gulps as he tries to explain "Asmodeus was taking his grace and torturing him. He... He doesn't know you, doesn't know who you are to him... He sees you as his tormentor."

SSam felt his heart stop and all the air disappeared from his lungs as he makes the connection. If the prince of Hell was really taking his grace and injecting himself with it, and SSam shared Gabriel's grace as he was his son, then... Then Gabriel must indeed see him as Asmodeus. And the thought horrified the nephilim.

"It probably doesn't help that Asmodeus now has shape-shifting powers and Gabriel just saw the two of us in there." Sam says, his eyes watering up to at the sight of his double's pain. SSam burries his face in his hands and starts sobbing as he lowers himself into a crouching position, leaning against the wall. Sam crouches next to him, and sets a firm hold on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He wished there was more he could do.

When SSam finally calmed down enough to get up of the floor, Sam took him to his room, promising he will fix this. Then Sam finds the suture kit and brings it to Gabriel's room. Ketch and Cass were already in there, Ketch observing as Cass tried to help Gabriel, trying to heal at least a part of him, as he knew full well, he had no power to really heal an archangel.

Both Cass and Ketch had to hold Gabriel down, and it really hurt them all to see the scared look on Gabriel's face as Sam was approaching it with small surgical scissors. Gabriel screamed when Sam cut the first string on his lips, nearly making Sam graze him with the scissors. But when he felt relief on one side of his lips, he calmed down just enough for Sam to finish the job. When he finished, Ketch and Cass released him and he ran back into the corner.

He felt his lips move again, still sore from being stitched together. He flinched when Sam approached him with a glass of water, and he just stared at him, wanting to take the glass, worried it was a trick and he might get punished for making a wrong move. Sam's face grimaces and he lowers himself to Gabriel's level. He extends the glass towards Gabriel's mouth and bends it forward. He nods at Gabriel, his look saying it is ok to take it, and Gabriel leans to the glass, taking just a small sip.

He backs away and his eyes look at Sam with fear, expecting a reaction, and when Sam nods at the glass again, Gabriel leans in again, drinking it all. He flinches again when Sam stands up, and Sam gives him an apologetic look, saying he didn't mean to scare him. "Cass, can you get him something to eat, please?" Sam asks not taking his eyes of Gabriel.

Cass exits the door and finds Jack hovering in front. He squints his eyes at him for a second and then sighs "You want to see him?" When Jack nods, Cass continues "I don't think that is a good idea. But if you must, holster your grace. He doesn't know you and if he senses you, he will think you are Lucifer."

Jack nods again, understanding what Cass is saying. Gabriel has already been tortured enough without having to feel his brother, the archangel who tried to kill him in the same room. Jack takes in a deep breath and hugs himself for a second and then lets go. Cass nods assuring Jack he is fully cloacked.


	10. Chapter 10

When Cass gets back to the room with a tray of sandwiches, he meets Jack walking out. Jack too seemed shaken by what he saw, but not nearly as SSam was. Cass tries to stop him, but the young nephilim already passed him by. With a sigh he walks back into the room. Gabriel was still in the corner, still fearful and Sam was by his side. Ketch still stood there observing and Cass frowns at him as he walks by. He gives Sam the tray and Sam offers it to Gabriel.

He wants to take one, he really does, but he is scared. He is weak and feels human hunger, but he can't bring himself to move. Sam nods kindly at him again and Ketch is amazed at what an impact Sam makes at the archangel when Gabriel slowly reaches for a sandwich. He grabs it and almost swallows it whole, starving and afraid someone might snatch it from him if he takes too long.

Sam smiles at him, and Gabriel wants to smile back, but he just can't. He just can't believe this is really Sam in front of him and not another one of Asmodeus's illusions. He wants him to be Sam, he needs him to be Sam, because that would mean he is safe. His lip trembles and slight hope appears in his eyes, but he tries to hide it. If this is just another torment, hope was the last thing he needed.

Sam sets the tray next to Gabriel and slowly backs away. He nods at Cass and Ketch and they all proceed to leave the room. When the door closes behind them, Gabriel jumps at the tray, stuffing his face with the sandwiches.

It was way pass midnight when Dean crept into the bunker thinking everyone's asleep. Well everyone except Cass, as he spent his nights learning the charms of Netflix. He was surprised to find most of them awake, sitting at the war table and with no other then Ketch. Ketch gets up from his chair, slight fear in his eyes as he awaits for Dean's reaction.

Dean frowns coming down the stairs and gives Ketch a dirty look, but Sam stands between them "Dean stop. – he looks back at Ketch – He did good. He tricked Asmodeus and stole his power source." Dean frowns even more, not really sure whether to believe it, and when Cass nods confirming it, Dean relaxes a bit. Still darting at Ketch he asks "What power source?"

Sam sighs. He really didn't know how it was possible Gabriel was still alive after his encounter with Lucifer. "Gabriel. – and he sees Dean shift his gaze from Ketch to him, surprised to hear that – I don't know how, but he's alive. Asmodeus kept him in hell, tortured him and took his grace. The bastard injected himself with Gabriel's grace and that's how he grew more powerful." Sam explains in one breath, clinching his fists.

Dean could see slight anger in Sam's eyes as he felt it too. "Where is he?" He asks turning to go see him, but Sam stops him. "Hopefully he's asleep. He is drained and weak." Dean looks back at his brother and nods. Then his eyes wonder back in Ketch's direction and he stares at him for a moment. When he nods at him too, his eyes saying he really did a good thing, Ketch lets go of the breath he was holding the entire time.

In the morning Dean finds Sam in the kitchen making breakfast. He wanted to go see Gabriel but decided to find his brother first. Sam made bacon and eggs for everyone and was about to go to Gabriel's room when Dean comes in. "I am just going to give this to Gabriel..." Sam says and Dean lifts his hand to stop him. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a leftover of his pie. "Gabriel has a sweet tooth, right? – Dean says smiling weirdly – Let's go."

Sam smiles at him too and they both go down the hall. Sam enters the room first and Dean is struck by the sight. Gabriel was still in his shredded clothes, still dirty and bloody, but seemed to be sleeping peacefully not in the bed, but in the corner of the room, hugging a blanket. He is startled when he feels a figure leaning over him, but instantly relaxes when he sees it was Sam. Sam smiles kindly at him and puts down the tray with food.

Gabriel looks at him, and slowly reaches for the eggs. When he sees approval on Sam's face, he stars eating, bit more slowly this time. He hasn't noticed Dean who was still standing at the doorframe, holding the pie, not really sure how to react, what to say. Sam was always better in these kinds of situations, when somebody needed comforting or just someone to listen to them.

Gabriel soon finished and Sam looks over at Dean and nods. Dean gulps as he slowly approaches and crouches next to Gabriel. "Hey there, buddy. – Dean says as gently as he could – I got you a little something." As he sets the pie next to Gabriel, and Gabriel shifts his gaze from Dean to the pie, his lips curl in an almost unseeable smile. Sam was glad to see this progress, and just for a second he found it funny that Gabriel smiled at the sight of pie.

But Gabriel didn't smile at the dessert. He smiled at the fact that he was almost sure it was really Dean next to him, because only a person like Dean would think pie can provide some comfort. He was now almost sure he was with the Winchesters and he picks up the fork. He splits the piece of the pie into two, takes one and pushes the plate to Dean. His coarse voice shakes as he says "You.", meaning for Dean to have the other half. Dean smiles at him and takes the piece. As they both eat it, Sam walks over to a closet and pulls out some clothes.

He sets the clothes on the bed and before the brothers leave the room he says to Gabriel "There is a shower in there, and here is some clean clothes, if you want to change." Gabriel shyly nods, still sitting in the corner.

"You go, I'll just check on... Sam." Sam says as he pauses in front of SSam's room. Dean looks back at him, his eyebrows raised as he asks "Check on him?" wondering if anything happened to his brothers double. Sam opens his mouth to speak, but doesn't really know what to say. It wasn't his secret to tell. Dean turns completely around, facing Sam and narrows his eyes at him.

"He...um... He didn't take it well... Seeing Gabriel like that." Sam says and hopes Dean leaves it be. He is a bit stunned by the connection Dean makes "Yeah, well... He is kinda sensitive. More than you... And...His Gabriel protected him, he was... his friend. Like Cass is to us." Dean says remembering what SSam told them when they first met about how Gabriel saved them from Lucifer and Michael and how SSam was helping Gabriel find his son. Somewhere in Dean's mind he pictured SSam and his Gabriel like he sees himself with Cass. Family.

Sam could only nod at this and Dean nods back, then he turns and goes to the kitchen. Sam rubs his face with his hand, and then turns to SSam's door. He finds him sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes still red, as he must have cried all night. SSam looks up at him, questions on his face. "He's better. He ate and... I think he knows he's not in Hell anymore." Sam says with a consoling tone. SSam nods and snuffles, closing his eyes stopping his tears.

Sam wanted to ask him if he was ok, but it was clear this whole thing shook SSam to the core. So he said instead "You should really eat something. I made eggs and bacon. You... you want me to bring some over?" SSam forces a smile on his face and replies "Maybe later." Sam nods understanding his look-a-like just wanted to be alone.

Later in the afternoon when Sam goes over to check on Gabriel, he is glad to see him showered and changed, sitting on the edge of the bed instead of the floor. He brought him a burger Dean bought and a few more bottles of water. Gabriel seemed better, but he was still sitting like he is waiting for another shoe to drop and find himself back in Hell in Asmodeus's hands yet again. He doesn't move much or speaks at all, just keeps looking at Sam.

Sam sits on his bed next to him, and Gabriel doesn't flinch, not even when Sam speaks up. "You feel better?" Gabriel nods slightly and then looks up at the door when he hears a knock. Sam frowns wondering how it might be and it is a bit surprised to see Jack. "I just wanted to see how he was doing." Jack explains with a worried sound to his voice. Sam nods at him smiling and lets him in the room.

Jack holstered his grace again before he even knocked on the door, and to Gabriel he just seemed like a human kid. Gabriel does wonder who he is, and why he is with the Winchesters, but says nothing. Jack smiles at him and holds his hand in the air "Hello." He seemed innocent. Too innocent to be with the boys and in this life. He must have been some poor soul the Winchesters saved and took in, and he wasn't far from the truth.

"Gabriel, this is Jack." Sam states and again Gabriel just nods. Jack is relieved to see him changed and without the dirt and blood on him. Jack did care about people, but he didn't understand why he cared so much about this man. Not until he saw him again, and realized he had a small connection with him, as he was his uncle. He was family.

Jack quickly says his goodbyes and leaves the room and Sam was left there wondering what was up with the kid. "Sam?" Sam flinches at the sound of his name jolting him from his thoughts. Gabriel's voice was still shaking and a bit rough, and Sam turns his attention to him. "Two Sams?" Gabriel asks with slight fear in his eyes.

Sam sighs knowing what he meant, but just wasn't sure Gabriel was ready to hear it. "It is complicated. There is another me here – and he sees panic in Gabriel's eyes – It's ok. He's ok. He is... He's from a alternate universe." Sam explains trying to calm him down.

Gabriel looks to the ground for a moment thinking and when he looks up at Sam again, he sets his hand on his chest "He... My... my grace."

Sam runs his hands down his face and takes a deep breath. "He is from a world where things went down a bit differently. Where the apocalypse wasn't derailed, but completely stopped. And his world Gabriel played a big part in that." Sam looks at Gabriel and finds a look on his face what said he wanted to know more. " That Gabriel saved him and his Dean from Lucifer and Michael and hid them."

"Why?" Gabriel simply asks and Sam thinks how there is no simple way to say it. "Because... that Sam... that Sam is his son." Sam didn't know what to expect after saying that. Gabriel eyes widen, his breathing picks up and Sam worries he might have done more damage to the already broken archangel.

Gabriel's mind goes frantic as his eyes show it, shifting left and right as he was searching his brain, trying to place the information. He remembers seeing SSam the night before and when he sees pass the fact he felt his grace inside him, he ses the look on his face, the worry and sadness in his eyes. He feels him in the bunker as he did before, knowing now it wasn't danger he was sensing, just an extension of himself.

He looks back at Sam, his hands shaking, his voice trembling, but his mind set "See him?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sam wasn't expecting for Gabriel to deal with the news as well as he did. But he guessed Gabriel was more relieved to learn that it wasn't Asmodeus he was sensing around, that his tormentor wasn't lurking around the corner.

Gabriel was much as curious as he needed to see for himself. He needed to make sure that Sam really was who he claimed to be. And if he really was a son of a version of him... Gabriel didn't really know yet what to do with that information. Was he supposed to care about him? Or was he supposed to treat him like another person involved in the whole supernatural good versus evil battle? Was he supposed to treat him like a celestial being or like a Winchester?

Sam looks at him, his eyes studying his posture and the look on his face. He wasn't sure about it and he shared his doubts "I don't know, Gabriel. With the state that you're still in, I don't think it's a good idea. You are still weak and scared – Sam says slowly placing his hand on Gabriel's shoulder – and he... he is different than me. He...um... He's more sensitive, and seeing you like that... I think you both need some time first. Some time to recuperate and then... You'll met him, ok?"

Gabriel nods understanding, but it still felt like he was a kid being denied candy before dinner. Sam stands up and heads for the door. He pauses when he passes the night stand, approaches it and takes something out of the drawer. He bites his lip and turns back to Gabriel. "Gabriel?" And the archangel looks up at him. "Ketch retrieved this when he rescued you. Maybe it will make you feel better." Sam states and sets two vials on the night stand. As he heads for the door once more, he says "You should eat the burger before it goes cold."

When Sam leaves the room, Gabriel slowly gets up and walks over to the stand. His eyes widen as he sees two vials containing grace. He reaches for them, hand shaking as he picks them up. He feels part of him inside the small bottles and he opens them.

Grace starts pouring out and as if it knew where its host was, it heads in the direction of Gabriel's mouth. He feels the substance enter his body, reaching every part of him, completing his being. It wasn't all of it, but it was enough for Gabriel to feel like himself again. For a brief second his eyes give out a light blue glow and then the glow dimmers. Gabriel lets out a heavy sigh of relief and sits back down on the bed.

He doesn't feel hungry any more. He doesn't feel so scared anymore. At yet his mind doesn't think revenge, there is no anger in his eyes. There is just curiosity. He sits there on the bed, his eyes looking over the floor, considering things, waging a big decision. Like he had an epiphany, his eyes snap back at the door and he gets up. His steps firm, his hands steady and his mind set as he twists the knob and silently walks out.

He moves through the hallways slowly, his grace feeling the entire bunker. He feels Castiel's grace somewhere distant and he hopes the boys are with him too. He tries to feel the extension of his grace but it is like he is getting interference. He still isn't strong enough, but he tries hard. He passes a door and then doubles back, sensing something different. He is not sure what it is, but it feels familiar. He stands there looking like he's listening in, and his grace now focusing on the other side of the door. He feels grace inside, he is sure of it. He reaches the knob, twists it slowly and opens the door.

He gasps when the sense of Lucifer's grace in the room overwhelms him. His eyes meet Jack's and Jack takes a big breath, hiding his true self, worry and fear in his eyes. They both stand there for a few moments not breaking eye contact, Jack fearfully expecting a reaction, Gabriel trying to put the two together. The innocence he saw in the kid and Lucifer's grace.

If this was Lucifer, there is no way in Hell Sam would ever smile politely at him or even be near him. But the grace... He remembers his thoughts about the kid, thinking he was just someone the boys saved and took in. Gabriel eventually puts it all together and he sees Jack as what he really is, a young nephilim.

He lets out a small breath of relief and Jack does too, still waiting for Gabriel to speak. But Gabriel doesn't. He just nods at Jack and proceeds out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jack knows Gabriel must have sensed him and he was so afraid of his reaction. He didn't want to scare Gabriel, considering what he has been through.

He was definitely surprised by his reaction, or better yet the lack of one. He frowned in confusion when Gabriel simply left and he had to know why. He needed to make sure Gabriel didn't run away from him and have a meltdown, maybe hurt himself or anybody else in the process. He didn't want to be the reason somebody got hurt. Not again.

So he quickly gets to the door and opens it just a bit as quietly as he could. He sees Gabriel wonder down the hallway and he steps out, following him. He doesn't know what to think when Gabriel stops at SSam's door. He sees Gabriel take a big breath and go in. He wasn't sure what Gabriel was doing and why he would want to see SSam, knowing how he reacted to him just a day ago.

He convicted himself he needed to make sure both SSam and Gabriel were ok, but it was actually curiosity that made him come up and listen in through the cracked door.

Gabriel left Lucifer's offspring, thinking he didn't need that now. He didn't need to know about that now. He needed to know about the other nephilim. SSam. His son. He reaches another door and he is positive it is the right one. He decides to knock instead of barging in like he did with the last door.

He gently knocks on the door and hears someone move on a bed, sheets shuffling and Sam's sad voice saying "Come in." He gulps as he slowly opens the door. He sees SSam before SSam spots him and he feels his own grace emitting from him and he is struck with mixed feelings about it.

When SSam realizes who it was that knocked on his door, he practically jumps off the edge of the bed he was sitting on. When Gabriel slightly flinches to his motion, he quickly sits back down, tucks his hands between his knees and hunches forward, wanting to look smaller then he was. His hair was a mess, his eyes swollen, fear written all over his face.

Gabriel heart pinches just at bit and he wonders how he could have ever thought SSam could be a threat to him. Heck, he almost looked as bad as he did when he came in. And up to that point, Gabriel hadn't considered SSam's feelings about this whole situation. SSam seeing his father's look-a-like not only tormented, but also fearful of SSam's mere existence.

Gabriel burries his fears and carefully approaches SSam, who didn't even have strength to look at him. SSam feels his entire body tremble but feels much calmer when Gabriel sets his hand on his shoulder. SSam finally collects enough courage to look at him, his eyes filled with tears and he just couldn't help himself. He hugs Gabriel, setting the left side of his face to Gabriel's stomach.

Gabriel gasps at this, but doesn't back away. Instead he pats SSam's back and a moment later SSam backs away, worried about what he has done. He burries his head in his hands and mutters "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Gabriel sits on the bed next to him, still holding his hand on SSam's shoulder and speaks gently "It's ok." SSam looks back at him, slight hope in his eyes as he studies Gabriel's expression. The archangel doesn't fear him anymore. And he knows. And he isn't freaked out about it. But SSam needed to make sure. "You... you know I am not Asmodeus? I... I would never hurt you..." he speaks with a voice that screamed for understanding.

"I know." Gabriel says nodding and SSam feels relieved. "I know who you are." Gabriel states, his eyes giving out a small spark. He smirks at himself as he continues "I just never imagined any version of me having a kid." And Gabriel gets the reaction he has been hoping for. SSam smiles and Gabriel is enchanted of how this smile seems do different then the other Sam's. "I... I don't think you... I mean the other you intended to have me. It just sorta happened." Gabriel nods still half smiling "That does sound like me."

SSam feels more relaxed that he has been since he first felt Gabriel's presence in the bunker."You... you feeling better?" SSam had to admit he was amazed by the quick change, but he knew his father to be strong, and this Gabriel had to be too. "Not a hundred percent, but better."

A moment of awkward silence passes by, and Gabriel speaks up again "Tell me how you got here." He could see the clear change in SSam's behaviour, as SSam feels uncomfortable about answering that, but he doesn't want to lie to any version of his father, not ever again. "A... um... A rift opened and I..."

"A rift? How?" Gabriel asks confused and he sees that SSam doesn't want to talk about it, but he still pushes "Was it a spell?" When SSam's head motions show a no, Gabriel continues "Then how? Who..." and cuts himself off, remembering who he saw in the room next door. "Was it Jack?" SSam flinches at the name and Gabriel knows he was right. "Why would he do that?" Gabriel wonders and fear creeps back into SSam's mind. He doesn't know how much Gabriel knows about Jack and he doesn't want to be the one to tell him.

They both flinch when they hear a voice behind the door "I'm sorry." And Gabriel sees the young nephilim enter the room looking so apologetic. Both SSam and Gabriel sat there looking at him. "I ... I didn't mean to... I just wanted someone to help me... I didn't want to hurt anybody..." They could both see the sadness in Jack's eyes, but also anger towards himself for not being able to control anything around him. Jack sighs releasing his grace and SSam's eyes widen expecting a reaction from Gabriel.

He is surprised he doesn't see fear nor disgust in Gabriel's eyes, only a smile on his face. "It's ok, Jack." But Jack doesn't feel like it is ok. "No... It's my fault... I brought him here and now he's stuck... I sent Mary away too and she too is stuck in that awful place with Lucifer."

Gabriel frowns at this incomplete information and wants to ask Jack to elaborate, but Jack was already out the door, feeling less sad and more angry with himself. Gabriel turns to SSam for an explanation and SSam sighs before he speaks " Mary Winchester. She's... She's alive. And...Jack first opened the rift when he was born, sending Mary and Lucifer into another universe where the apocalypse did happen. Where Michael won. And the whole world burned."

Gabriel thought about this for a moment then nodded to himself "Well, then, we better find a way to bring her back."


	12. Chapter 12

SSam and Gabriel spent the entire night talking. Gabriel urged him to talk about what happened in his life, and SSam told him everything. From the moment they opened Lucifer's cage, to the somewhat happy family in Heaven, and SSam's last day there, when a rift opened in the Heaven's library and his curiosity got the best of him.

Gabriel's mouth remained open and he didn't even blink once while SSam was talking and describing his father and his uncles. Gabriel couldn't believe the things he heard, and who would in his shoes? Lucifer, the leader of Heaven? And Michael, actually caring about something that should be forbidden? And all of them together again, a family? It was ridiculous just to picture it. The only thing he did believe, the only thing that made sense, it that it was SSam, just by being what he is and who he is, made all that possible.

Whenever SSam mentioned his Dean, and his eyes started to tear up, Gabriel would either give him a comforting pat on the back, or a consolidating look. As the dawn broke free and Sam finished about his life, they talked about this world, and all the things SSam knew happened here. From Lucifer in and out of the cage, Dean and the Mark of Cain, Amara and finally young Jack.

"Wow... The boys have been busy." was the only comment Gabriel could make. When he meets SSam's gaze, he gulps seeing the question coming. "What about you? What happened to you?" SSam asks hoping he isn't intruding, or making Gabriel relive his moments in Hell. Gabriel shyly looks away, feeling embarrassed. He couldn't tell him he was mostly in Monte Carlo, partying and playing poker with demigods and porn stars, before those same demigods handed him to Asmodeus.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now." He states and SSam doesn't push it, knowing Gabriel doesn't want to talk about it. Wanting to move off the subject, Gabriel stands up and rubs his hands together "All right. Let's go wake the boys."

"You...um... go ahead. I... I think I'll shower first." SSam says looking down at himself and running a hand through his hair. Gabriel frowns at him, raises his hand in the air and snaps his fingers. A second later, SSam looked clean and refreshed, in new clothes and hair brushed. He smiles awkwardly at Gabriel "Um... thank you... But next time, I would prefer to do it myself." Gabriel nods and gestures his hand "C'mon, let's go."

Gabriel head out to the main hall and SSam shyly follows. He flinches when Gabriel yells out "Rise and shine, worms! It's roll call time!". Dean was the first to frantically reach the main hall, still in his boxers and undershirt, his gun drawn. He frowns when he realizes it is only Gabriel, and as much as he was glad to see him act more like himself, he was clearly annoyed. He turns back to his room as Cass, still in his trenchcoat and Jack and Sam in their pyjamas come running in. Cass and Jack look at Gabriel the exact same way, tilting their heads, not understanding what is going on, and Gabriel had to smile at that site. Sam gives him a really look and also storms out of the room.

Slight fear crosses Cass's face as he senses Jack's grace, but relaxes when he sees Gabriel's lack of reaction. He wants to ask if Gabriel knows, but he loses his train of thoughts when Sam and Dean walk back in, Sam now fully dressed, Dean in a robe. "What the hell, Gabriel?" Dean shouts and instantly regrets his words when everyone stares at him frowning. He just had to mention Hell.

As if Dean has jinxed it, the bunker lights starts flickering before they turn red, and alarms start going off. Different sigils and symbols appear on the walls everywhere, having been invisible before. Sensing danger, Cass lets his angel blade slip out of his sleeve, whilst Sam and Dean grab angel blades which were on the display cases hanging on the wall in the library.

Then with a creepy sound from the bunker's speakers, a large group of demons attack. Cass, Sam and Dean get hands on, punching and slashing their way through. Jack stood there, not sure what to do when a demon runs his way. The demon meets his demise at the hands of Cass's blade before he even comes close to Jack.

SSam's eyes dart from the demons to Gabriel and he gasps when he sees him scared out of his mind and back in a corner. He tries to run to him, when a big wave of wind sends him stumbling. He looks back and sees Jack blowing away some of the demons, and he is glad to see the others aren't in his way, but somewhat safely aside. He gets back on his feet and goes for Gabriel again, but gets thrown on the other side of the room along with the others.

Dean and Sam hit the wall high and drop down on the ground with a loud thud. Cass gets slided across the floor and into the same wall. Jack gets thrown further back. He hits his head on a doorframe and collapses down, unconscious.

A tall man with a grey beard and long hair, in a fancy white suit walks in, darting everyone in the room. The scar across his left eye moves as he smirks and enters; his southern look completed by his voice when he speaks "You boys weren't made for the likes of me." He walks in front of them, setting his hands behind his back. "I have come to claim what is mine."

He senses Jack, and he takes a quick glance, happy to find more then he came for. But when he looks for Gabriel, his face shows slight confusion between the archangel and a Winchester. Thinking it is just a foul attempt on Gabriel's part to make a rouse, or maybe even the Winchester's, he takes his pick and approaches Gabriel.

Standing over just a few feet away from the corner Gabriel was in, he leans over just to see the primal fear in Gabriel's eyes and says "Ough, I've missed you boy. I'm gonna have to punish you rather severely, I'm afraid." Despite his nature and the fact that he hasn't been in a real fight for a long time, SSam wants to get up and tear apart that smug son of a bitch. He tries to move but ouches in pain when he sees his leg is broken. The healing process has already begun, but it isn't fast enough.

Gabriel's entire body shivers, his eyes watering up and his voice shakes when all he can let out is "No... no..." remembering all the innovating ways Asmodeus used to torture him. But his eyes drift away toward the others and he sees Jack down on the ground and SSam too. "No... NO!" His eyes send out a glow and he stands up from his corner, as a flash of light casts a shadow of his wings on the wall behind him.

"Gabriel! What are you doing, son? – Asmodeus shouts – You know damn well what I can do to you! I BROKE YOU!" The prince is enraged by the sight of his slave defying him, his face rose red and he throws an energy ball Gabriel's way. Gabriel is ready for it, ready to shove it aside and finally confront his torturer and send him to a different kind of Hell.

When SSam sees Asmodeus's motions and the electrified ball appear in his hands, he screams NO! and disappears from his spot. He reappears in front of Gabriel, wrapping his wings around him and takes the hit meant for the archangel. Gabriel's eyes widen at the sight and SSam growls in pain as the energy ball hits him in the back. He stumbles forward, heavily breathing and Gabriel stops him from falling by placing his hands on SSam's shoulders. Gabriel could only watch both in terror and amazement when SSam's eyes glow bright gold, and SSam turns slowly to a very confused and somewhat scared Asmodeus.

SSam holsters his wings behind him, still letting them remain visible, and the glow in his eyes brightens, driven by clear anger that was written in his entire stance. He doesn't say a word when he holds out his clinched fist at the prince of hell and Asmodeus starts feeling warm. His entire body gives out vapour and he slowly starts burning up from the inside out. He screams as the flames consume him, leaving only a pile of ashes on the floor.

SSam breathes out heavily and feels sharp pain both in his leg and on his back. He drops on his knees, having no strength to stand. Nobody aside Cass is moving from their spot, all eyes on SSam. Cass gets up and runs to Jack. It's not like a little bump on the head could kill him, Cass thinks, but that doesn't stop him from worrying about the young nephilim. He sighs in relief when he learns the boy was only uncourteous, and is now waking up, looking back at Cass with questions in his eyes.

Gabriel snaps himself from the trance. He runs towards SSam and in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Sam closes his eyes and breathes out, relieved Asmodeus is gone for good and that they were all still alive. He flinches and opens his eyes wide when Dean yells out at him "What the hell?!"

"What the Hell, Sam?!" he repeats getting off the floor. His mind can't process what he just saw and his eyes dart all over the floor as his brain tries to understand what just happened. Sam remains on the floor and covers his eyes with his hand, wishing, hoping it will all go away. He doesn't want to tell his brother what that Sam is, and why he was keeping it a secret. For a second the thinks about playing dumb, but if Dean ever found out he was lying directly to his face... He dismisses the idea, ready to take the hit, ready for his brother's anger and all the choice words and he simply says "He's a nephilim."

It took Dean just a few seconds to connect the dots, and having his mouth sometimes faster than his brain, he asks "Why?" Sam looks at him with confusion, thinking Dean is asking why SSam is a nephilim, but Dean actually meant Why didn't you tell me? As soon as he said it, he knew the answer. He remembered when they first met SSam, who talked about a nephilim in their world, a son of Gabriel, but he also remembered himself feeling annoyed SSam wasn't of the same opinion about nephilims as Dean was.

He remembers how he treated Jack, and not just after SSam came through the rift. And then he gasps as one final memory sinks in. A memory of himself and SSam, both by the impala, SSam saying he hasn't seen his Dean for a long time. A single tear tries to escape his eye, but Dean blinks and it is gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel snapped SSam back into his room and helped him on the bed. He looked amazed by the sight of SSam's wings which were still visible, and he reaches to touch them. SSam feels sharp pain in his back and a dull one in his leg, but doesn't recoil when Gabriel extends his hand towards him.

The archangel touches the feathers of his wings and instantly pulls his hand back; worried that he was not only intruding, but maybe even hurting SSam. He stares at him for a second, as the consternation of what just happened slowly passes and Gabriel finds himself extremely worried about SSam. "Let me take a look."

SSam's face grimaces when he pulls in his wings and he moans in pain when Gabriel helps him roll to his side. Gabriel frowns when he sees the large burn mark covering almost whole of SSam's back and he doesn't think twice as he reaches his hand out to the wound and begins healing it. SSam groans and whispers through his clenched teeth "No, Gabriel...Don't...You... You're still too weak... " But Gabriel doesn't respond and doesn't stop either. Using everything he's got, he tries hard to heal it all, but he only makes it half way when he feels tapped out. He wanted to do more, but at least SSam is in a bit less pain, and his own grace could do the rest.

When Gabriel pulls SSam's shoulder, and SSam slowly moves back on his back, he feels the wound is better than it was a minute ago. He gives Gabriel a very thankful look to which Gabriel nods and proceeds to check on SSam's leg. He sees it almost healed and he turns his focus back on SSam's face. He starts to speak when his attention is drawn away to Jack who just ran into the room.

When Jack realized what happened and Cass told him SSam saved them, but got hurt in the process, he jumped to his feet and ran towards SSam's room. He follows the trace of SSam's grace and stumbles through the door, unaware Cass has followed him, trying to stop him. Cass stood outside the open door, not wanting to make the room more crowded than it already was.

Jack's face turns pale to the sight of his mentor on the bed, his leg still bloody from an open bone fracture, his face still twisted in pain. Like he always does he feels sad and angry at the same time. But this time some of the anger prevails as he yells out "Damn it!"

SSam glances over at him, his eyes comforting, wanting to say he's ok, he'll be ok. But he doesn't get a chance as Jack rambles on clinching his fists "Stupid, stupid. How could I let this happen? I let you get hurt! – he feels enraged at himself for not have been able to do more, do better – I can't do anything right! I can't help the people I care about, I can't save the ones they love, and I'm useless."

"Jack, you're not..." SSam tried to say, but got cut off "I am! I'm not fast enough, I'm not strong enough..." Without him realizing, Jack's grace starts to boil inside of him, his eyes slowly start glowing and both Cass and SSam try to get his attention "Jack!"

"Why do I have to be so weak? So stupid? I... I just want to do one thing right!" The glow of his eyes starts running down his face, leaving golden paths like they were tears. The lights in the room explode and when his grace reaches its climax, it detonates in such a bright light even Cass had to cover his eyes. When he opened them and blinked a few times clearing his vision, they were all gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter doesn't contain any Sam whatsoever, only mere mentions of one.

The Forbidden Universe

Three weeks after SSam went missing

GGabriel sat in the library in Heaven where his son was last seen with his head buried in his hands. It was the only place he could still sense a trace of him. He has searched day and night, every corner of the world for the past three weeks and came up empty. He could not find him. He could not sense him in the world and he was slowly starting to lose hope.

He knows his brothers care about his son and they too have done everything in their power and beyond to help GGabriel find him, but he still snapped at them, calling them incompetent. He would snap at everyone who would try to comfort him or even look at him.

He wanted to snap at MMichael too just now, sensing him approach and feeling his hand on his shoulder. Instead his eyes start watering up, and he keeps his head in his hands, not wanting to reveal he has finally cracked. "I think it's time you tell Dean."MMichael says gently. GGabriel had this discussion with MMichael before, but he just couldn't face DDean. After not being able to find one son, he couldn't face failing another.

But no matter what GGabriel thinks or feels, deep down he knows DDean has the right to know. So with a heavy sigh he lifts his head up and pushes himself away from the table. He stands up and nods at his brother. MMichael would ask if he wanted company, just someone to bear the burden with him, but given his and DDean's past, he knew GGabriel would say no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DDean was in the middle of nowhere. An open empty field in front of him mocks him, as he sits on the hood of the impala, clinching a weapon in his right hand and rubbing his right forearm with his left. He is covered in blood and body parts from the werewolf hunt he has just finished. And boy were there a lot of werewolves.

But he fought and slashed and killed each and every single one. And inside, he was an even bigger mess then the one he left in that barn a couple of miles ago. He gasps when he hears a familiar flap of wings behind him, and as he slowly turns around, he hides his weapon behind his back, tucking it into his pants, not wanting anyone to see it.

His eyes widen when he realizes it was not CCass, who drops by every now and then, but GGabriel and he instantly knows something is wrong. He darts at the archangel, who lowers his head and asks "Where is he? Is he ok?" referring to his brother. When GGabriel doesn't answer straight away, DDean charges him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. His hand twitches and he tries so damn hard not to go for the weapon tucked behind his back.

"Where the hell is he?!" he shouts directly into GGabriel's face, and GGabriel is not at all surprised by DDean's reaction. "I don't know." he whispers and he can't bring himself to look into his son's eyes, but he feels them glaring at him, waiting for an explanation. GGabriel breaks away from DDean's hold, turns around and with a heavy sigh looks up at the starry night.

DDean frowns at the statement knowing full well that if anybody can know where his brother was, it would be his father. There isn't a place on this world GGabriel wouldn't be able to sense him. His heart nearly stops and his eyes widen then a dark though passes his mind "He's not... He's not dead, is he?"

He was so damn relieved when GGabriel answered "No." but in his mind GGabriel adds I hope not. DDean starts breathing in and out, slowly, trying to calm himself down. "Then what happened?" As GGabriel finally collects enough courage to look DDean in the eye "I don't know. He... He just vanished. We have been trying to find him, but..."

"How long?" DDean asks, and GGabriel closes his eyes as he answers "Three weeks." He could almost hear the blood inside DDean boiling up before he shouts "THREE WEEKS?! He has been gone for three weeks and you're just telling me now?!" GGabriel knows DDean would never speak to him like that, but he also understands he is hurt, so he doesn't react to DDean's outbursts.

DDean clenches his fist so hard it starts to bleed, and it takes all of his will power not to lose it. Instead he tries to remain focused, and after a few minutes when his breathing finally levelled out, he speaks up "Show me. – and when GGabriel gives him a confused look he continues – show me where he was last seen. I don't care if it is in Heaven, I need to see. I need to see it for myself."

GGabriel sighs and thinks for a moment, looking into DDean's eyes. He finally gives out a nod and with a snap of his fingers; they turn up at a library. DDean looks around, wondering if this was SSam's version of Heaven since they were in a library, and then looks back at GGabriel. "Is this Heaven?" he asks frowning.

"This is what Heaven's library looks like. Any knowledge imaginable and unimaginable to man is here. We are not in Heaven, but in a quantum pocket of my design. Everything in here is exactly as it was when Sam disappeared." GGabriel answers sadly and DDean continues with the questions as he starts looking around. "Did you find anything? Any clue of what might have happened? – and when he gets a no he carries on – What about witnesses? Did anybody see anything?" And another no to which he frowns looking over at the books and papers on the desk that his brother was reading. "What are these?" he asks going through a pile of papers.

"Translations." GGabriel says looking at DDean with his eyebrows raised as DDean was conducting his own investigation. He had forgotten that DDean, next to being a great hunter was also a great tracker, and hope starts crawling back into GGabriel's mind, and he cusses at himself for not telling DDean about this earlier. "Of what?" DDean asks annoyed and rolls his eyes when GGabriel tells him they are translations of the angel tablet, like DDean is supposed to know what an angel tablet was.

He is about to yell at the archangel for his brief answers but his focus remains on the translations and he pulls out one paper from the pile. He remembers what SSam was like when he did the research, scribbling on the margins of every copy he has ever made. The more scribble it had on, the more interesting it was to SSam. DDean quickly reads through the text, but doesn't quite yet understand what does it mean. He holds the paper out to GGabriel "What are alternative universes?"

GGabriel frowns at the question, not understanding why DDean would want to know that " They are... like parallel worlds that co-exist at the same time. Each is different. Like each decision you ever made gets split into two worlds... – when he sees the look on DDean's face he knows he is not explaining it to him, but confusing him even more – It's like this. In this world the dinosaurs went extinct, right? But there is a world out there where they didn't. You get that?"As DDean nods in understanding, GGabriel asks "Why are you asking about that?", but his question is answered with another question "Is there a way to cross to another universe?"

"There is a spell. It requires some mayor ingredients, but it is an impossible spell. One of the ingredients is something from another world. You can't unlock the door when the key is on the other side, can you? But why are you asking me about this?"

DDean looks over at the text about the alternate universes and then lifts his head to answer when something catches his eye. On the other side of the room, right between some door and a shelf there is a yellow sparkle. GGabriel sees the look on DDean's face as he spots something by the door and goes to retrieve it. The archangel gives out a baffled expression when DDean pick up a golden bracelet.

GGabriel snatches it from DDean's hand and looks at it. Finally a lead, and GGabriel couldn't help but feel thrilled. He quickly raises his hand and mutters "Be right back." as he snaps his fingers and vanishes. DDean gets just a bit pissed he was left stranded, but he keeps looking around. After two hours, the whole library looks like a hurricane has passed through. DDean has searched the whole thing from top to bottom, but found nothing more of any significance. He picks up a chair he has tossed aside and sits on it.

He closes his eyes and sighs heavily because he feels the same damn twitch in his right arm, and he rubs it with his left again. Being unable to control it, he reaches for the weapon that is safely tucked away in his belt, but quickly flinches his hand back when he hears the flap of wings. He slowly turns around just to see GGabriel toss a woman on the ground.

She has long brown hair that when hit by the sunlight in a specific way turns almost red. The big soft brown eyes and full red lips on her smooth skin face complete the beauty that catches DDean's eye and for a moment he likes what he sees. He could picture himself with someone like that. DDean frowns at himself internally realizing it is just a vessel, with another dick angel inside.

"Tell him what you saw!" GGabriel says infuriated as he has figured out there was a witness after all, the one angel he knew had an affinity for shiny things. AAnael gulps when she meets those deep green eyes looking back at her coldly and it sends shivers down her spine. She slowly stands up, huddled and darting the floor "I... I was just walking by the library... And Sam was there... And... There were some sparkles in the air and then they... They turned into a line... in the middle of the room... Sam went to look at it and...There was this big flash of light... and then he and the line were gone."

GGabriel snaps his fingers and the angel disappears. He was so angry she didn't come forward with this information before, and he knew he would do something terrible to her if he had to look at her for one more second. He looks at DDean and when he sees the baffled look on his face, he tries to explain. "That line she saw... That was a rift. A portal to another world."

DDean nods and stares back at GGabriel, almost like a solider awaiting orders. He knows GGabriel would choose the best course of action, and he isn't wrong. GGabriel picks up SSam's research as his eyes scan over the ingredients. He could easily find them all, but the final one... "Where the hell are we going to find something from that world?"

"Sam is there, right? Wouldn't your DNA, or your grace or whatever do the trick?" DDean asks curiously and GGabriel just wants to kiss him on the forehead for being so smart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GGabriel didn't really want to tell his brothers where he was going, but he knew he couldn't just disappear like SSam did. With Lucifer having his hands full with running Heaven, he confides in MMichael. MMichael doesn't like any of it, and if GGabriel would just let him, he would have come too. But GGabriel convinces him to stay behind, just in case something happens to him and DDean. He finally agrees, not happy about it at all, but with one condition. They would use his grace to open the rift.

MMichael doesn't want his brother in a strange and potentially dangerous world powerless, and with DDean being a mere human, they would have no chance of winning a fight if something goes wrong. It took all three of them almost another week and a half to find the ingredients, MMichael always careful to avoid DDean; and when it gets time to go, MMichael produces two vials of his grace, one for the road and one for the way back.


	14. Chapter 14

What happened? The last thing Jack knew, he was angry with himself for being so useless and now he has fallen on the hard ground, face down and he feels the hit on his jaw. It was like somebody decided to kick him while he's down. But when he looks at the floor, he frowns. That isn't the bunker's floor. He looks up and sees Gabriel all scratched and bruised, probably from the same fall, crouching next to SSam, who had a painful expression on his face.

SSam too fell down, straight on his hurt back, and it hurt like hell. But when the first moments of sharp pain pass by, he sees a familiar figure looking at him with worry in his eyes, and just for a moment he thinks it's his father. When reality sets in, he closes his eyes, remembering what happened and he sighs deeply.

They all began to look around, trying to figure out where they were. It seemed to be remains of an old church, as it still had benches scattered around, half broken. There were no pictures of saints or angels, and every window was broken, but the big cross with Jesus stretched on it still stood behind an altar, as if the humans had only one god left to pray to. If he was even human too.

"I did it? I did it! – Jack exclamates joyfully, feeling proud of himself – I opened the rift." He remembers how Cass and the boys described the alternate universe where the apocalypse happened, and when the happy feeling tones down, he sees SSam and Gabriel hurt, and he starts to worry. What has he gotten them all into? They came completely unprepared, all of them half depleted. Even Jack felt his grace low, and he feels he must have used a lot to get them there.

"You shouldn't move – Gabriel says seeing SSam attempting to get up – you're still hurt, badly." SSam smiles as Gabriel yet again reminds him of his caring father, but SSam knew well that if he was here, he would have ordered him to stay down, and SSam would have no choice but to listen. As he gets on his feet, seeing the broken leg healed completely, he still feels pain on his back.

"I'm fine." SSam says, and it's as if someone was just waiting to hear his voice, a rattling sound comes from a busted part of the wall behind the cross. There was a big hole in the wall, revealing a small room in the back, and as they carefully approach it, they hear more rattling sounds and someone moan in pain.

For the second time since he has left the safety of Heaven, SSam's entire body trembles at the site. A human-sized cage was hanging from the ceiling, in it absolutely no room to move as it had sharp spikes, which would puncture the skin if the prisoner tried to move. The more the prisoner moved, the deeper the puncture.

SSam's eyes widen when he recognizes the woman locked in that dreadful contraption. She was nearly passed out, trying so damn hard to remain still, but the spikes still stabbed her, and after being strung up like that for a while, all Mary had the strength to do is moan silently. And for the second time, SSam feels a sharp pain in his chest, his legs threatening to give out on him.

Disregarding the pain in his back, SSam stretches his wings and instantly flies up to the cage. He looks at the chains holding it on the ceiling and then at the lock on the door. Quickly deciding the best course of action, he grabs the bars of the cage where the lock was, and easily busts it open. When Mary starts falling forward, SSam catches her, completely unaware he was holding his breath the entire time, and he lands and sets her on the ground as gently as he could.

She looks up at him, half delirious, and smiles so softly at him, and he feels tears coming on. He blinks trying to hold them back, but one escapes when he hears her voice "Sam... My Sam." She tries to reach for his cheek, but passes out, her mind knowing it is in safe hands and she could let go, to have some well deserved rest.

Both Gabriel and Jack stood aside silently observing SSam. They see him free Mary and hover over her for a few moments after she passed out. Deep down, a part of Jack was thrilled they found her. They both nod when SSam gets up, holding Mary in his arms and says "We need to get her out of here and some place safe." Gabriel is the first one to step out of the room when he is greeted by a group of angels wearing some poor soldiers as vessels.

Gabriel frowns at the leader and simply states "Zachariah." wanting more to warn Jack and SSam then to say he recognized the angel. When Jack feels SSam holstering his grace, he does the same before they step out of the room. They all stand their ground firm, waiting to see what the angel does.

"Wow. I didn't think I would ever see you again, Gabriel. – Zachariah says with a smirk – not after Michael killed you, that is." Gabriel smirks back as he replies "Can't keep me down." not really wanting to bother explaining he is not the Gabriel of this world. Zachariah stares at him, and he feels Gabriel's grace is low. He knows he won't go down without a fight, but seeing he is with two humans who he might want to protect, he decides it is worth the risk. If he is the one to bring rouge archangel to Michael, his leader would be pleased.

With a simple nudge of his head, he orders the other angels to attack, and they all pull out their angel blades. Seeing what's coming, Gabriel readies himself for a hands-on fight. Jack looks to SSam, his expression not asking SSam what to do, but rather with his eyebrows raised he is asking for permission. SSam was still holding Mary in his arms, not wanting this fight to happen, but he knew it was inevitable. When he sees the look on Jack's face, he welcomes the suggestion written on the kids face and he nods.

As the angels charge them, Jack lifts up his hand towards them, and releases the raw power of his grace, sending them all up against a wall. Some hit the wall hard and end up passed out, others look between Zachariah and Jack, not sure what to do. What the hell is this kid? And soon they all knew, or thought they knew when Jack releases his grace, and the angels feel Lucifer's presence. Terror written on their faces as they struggle to stand up. But Zachariah knew better. He has just left Michael's side, as his leader was extracting grace from the Lucifer to open the rift.

Zach's eyes widen when the realisation hits him. Lucifer's son. A nephilim. A creature forbidden from existence. An abomination more powerful than its creator. Horror covers his entire face, and he doesn't even give out a command, he simply teleports away. Following their leader, the other angels do the same, and both Gabriel and SSam sigh in relief.

Jack looks back at them, smiling and Gabriel couldn't help but comment "See, kid. You're not useless after all." and he slams his hand over Jack's shoulder, making Jack stumble forward. "Why did you do that?" Jack asks titling his head Castiel style and Gabriel rolls his eyes "It's a pat on the back. Means you did good. Take the compliment, kiddo."

And Jack smiles again, and his eyes sparkle feeling glad he can do something good if he really tries. He scurries after Gabriel and SSam as they leave the church. The sight in front of them was no better than the one inside the church. Stale air with a smell of burn to it, on their left a never-ending grey dessert, and on their right a dark forest, with plenty of scorched trees, and not a speck of green in sight.

The forest seemed like a better option. At least they could have some cover, and not be out in the open. They walked for miles in silence, trying to find a good place to lay Marry down, and for them to rest, and be somewhat safe. The only sound that could be heard was Mary's occasional moan. Finally, they reached what seemed to be an abandoned house at a foothill.

They stumble in, and SSam quickly moves through the rooms, trying to find a place for Mary. His back hurts, and he is afraid he might drop Mary and as soon as he finds a bed in the back room, he sets her down gently. Mary moans a bit in pain from the wounds of the spikes, but more from the pleasure of a comfy bed. He keeps his eyes on her, worried if he looked away or even blink, she would disappear.

But he had to look away. He had to raise his head and look up at the door when he hears voices coming from the front of the house. Voices of Jack and Gabriel and two strange men. Voices arguing. He was waging what to do, he didn't want to leave Mary all alone and unprotected, but he didn't want to abandon Gabriel and Jack. With a heavy heart he lifts himself from a crouching position just in time to hear a third voice shout louder than the others. "Cannit you idjits! You keep an eye on these two; I'll check the back to see if they're telling the truth."

SSam feels both worried and relieved to hear Bobby's voice. He thinks this world Bobby doesn't know the Winchesters, doesn't know him, but at the same time, he knows deep down any Bobby is a good man, and will do the right thing. His eyes are shy when they meet Bobby's, who frowns at him at first. Bobby's face soon turns to shock, as he recognizes the woman in the bed.

His eyes dart from who he knew to be Mary Campbell to a guy who walked through the rift with his brother a while ago. A moment later, he is rubbing his head, having lifted his cap, wishing an incoming headache away. "What the heck are you doin' here, boy?" He squints his eyes at him as he continues, putting his cap back on "Didn't you and your brother close that damn rift?"

SSam sighs and glances over at Mary for a moment before looking back up at Bobby. "She got stuck here. I had to find a way to save her... I didn't think it would be like this, but I'm glad I found her... Even though she is not really my mother." His mouth curve into a shy smile as he sees the look on Bobby's face. He rubs the back of his head, making his hair flap upward " It's complicated."

"Well, you better uncomlicate it for me, boy. I got a whole camp half a click away, with constant treats from those dicks, and I don't need more on my plate." Bobby replies and SSam proceeds to tell him everything. Cliff-notes version that is. SSam couldn't help but smile at Bobby's reaction and the single word that came out of his mouth "Balls."

SSam is usually a good judge of character and he just knew Bobby would be pissed, like any Bobby in any world be, but that he would also help the best that he could. "Alright. – Bobby said frowning – you can stay in our safe house for now. We'll see what to do next."

He looks at the bruised and bloody Mary on the bed, and he remembers his old friend who went down fighting. He sighs as he says "I'll see if we could spare some food for ya." and he leaves. SSam nods at him and his attention is back on Mary as he crouches down next to her again and frowns in worry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time the rift opened in the bunker to send an archangel and two nephilims to the apocalypse world, another one opened in the downtown L.A., and Lucifer came stumbling through, having just escaped the same world and a version of his brother.

He is enraged when a woman laughs at his face and he realizes he is low on grace, but at the same time, slight fear crosses his eyes, knowing full well what is to come next. So he falters forward, getting his hands on any angel, reaper or cupid he could find, stealing their grace, killing them in the process and empowering himself. But the fear in his eyes remains.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean was only a mile out of the bunker. As soon as he found out about the other Sam, he felt he needed air. He was going to go to a bar or to a liquor store, but he just couldn't focus on driving. So instead the parked baby on the side of the road, got out, sat on the hood and watched the sunset.

He sat there thinking when did it all go wrong, so terribly wrong. When did he stop being a big brother who cares and protects his little one and who saves people and became a strict father figure who judges everyone around him but himself. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be that kid of a person. He knows damn well why nobody, not even his best friend Cass told him about the other SSam.

He sat there for hours regretting some of the decisions he has made. When the sun finally sets behind a horizon and the chill of the night creeps up on him, he gets up with a deep sigh and goes back to the car. He bites his lip as he starts the impala, but doesn't move her from the spot. His eyes wonder in the direction of the city ahead and he shakes his head.

The run-down hunter sighs again and picks up his phone that was left on the passenger seat. He scrolls through the missed call list, but when he reaches the texts, his eyes widen. "Call ASAP. Jack, Sam and Gabriel are missing." Which Sam, he thinks seeing the text from his brother's phone. He quickly dials the number and as Sam picks up, he sighs in relief as his brother asks "Where have you been?!"

Dean proceeds to answer, but Sam interrupts him. "Get over here now! Jack opened the rift and now they are stuck there too!" Confusion mixed with pride crosses Dean's face having heard Jack was able to open the rift again and he asks "How?"

"He was angry with himself for letting the other me get hurt and he was ranting something about being useless and wanting to do one thing right. Cass saw the rift open and consume them before he could do anything about it. He took off to contact Heaven and see if there is a slight chance the angel tablet is still there. – Dean listened as his brother rambled on – Kevin pieced the broken demon tablet, maybe Donatello can do the same here. He is a prophet after all, with or without a soul. And if we could get the spell, we could open the rift and save them. We could save them all... Dean, I need you. I need you with me on this one. Please."

Dean was about to say that he was on his way when he heard Sam's gasp on the other side and the words "Ough, my..." before he heard a crashing sound of the phone and the line disconnected. He frowns and he swings the car around and gasses it, knowing baby would understand. Something happened. His brother needs him. And he will be damned if he isn't there for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was pacing around the bunker when Dean finally called. He was frantic and has walked all over the bunker. He was just passing by the war table telling Dean he needs him when he spots movement in the library. He gasps when he sees Dean standing there, smiling at him with tears in his eyes.

When Sam's eyes meet the blue-white glow of GGabriel's, they widen and he is only able to let out "Ough, my..." before GGabriel motions his hand sending Sam into a wall and he drops the phone. He feels a chocking sensation as he is lifted from the ground and he sees the confused look on DDean's face looking at GGabriel. He sees a deranged archangel staring at him clearly pissed and GGabriel shouts at him "Where is my son?!" And just like that DDean's confused expression turns into the same pissed off one GGabriel had.

He wants to answer and clear this mess up before the archangel kills him, but the grip is too tight and his voice remains inside. When GGabriel doesn't get an answer, he frowns even harder than Sam thought it would be possible and he tightens his grip. DDean couldn't help but feel just a bit sorry about the guy who looked like his brother, but clearly wasn't. Sam's face start turning red and he closes his eyes, trying so hard to catch a breath. Luckily he does just a bit as GGabriel gets distracted by Ketch walking into the bunker.

GGabriel quickly flips the man into the wall, making Ketch pass out. "Where is my son?!" Sam hears the archangel ask again and he tries to answer "...a ... ano...ther...world..." and he regrets it, as the choke-hold tightens and the look in GGabriel's eyes threatens to end his life right there and then.

Sam feels the loss of the air in his lunges and is slowly starting to slip into sleep when he hears his brother's voice like it was miles away echoing through a well and in his head. "LET MY BROTHER GO!" Dean shouts from the garage door, holding his gun high up.

DDean frowns at the new-comer, and he couldn't help but feel curious. GGabriel looks at him and smirks "That gun won't kill the likes of me." Dean smirks back, setting up his poker face as he bluffs "It might not kill you, but the angel-killing bullets inside would do some damage. And they would kill him." he states pointing at his look-a-like. "Aaa... Don't even think about it – Dean says seeing himself reach for a weapon that is probably behind his back – now set my brother down!"

Both GGabriel and DDean looked confused when the archangel drops his son's double and Dean drops his guard rushing over to him. Dean still holds the gun in his hand, but it is no longer aimed at them, and he is checking out to see if Sam's ok. "Sammy... Sammy, talk to me." He nudges him and grabs him by the neck. When Sam opens his eyes and they find Dean's, Dean closes his in relief.

He faces GGabriel and himself again and shouts, his voice cracking "What the hell? Were you trying to kill him?" GGabriel might be a bit baffled by Dean's reaction, but the anger on his face doesn't change "Where is my son?!"

As Dean helps Sam up, he reluctantly answers "In another world." And when GGabriel's eyes glow again he frowns at him "Relax. He's with Gabriel and Jack, he should be fine." Finally, GGabriel anger tones down, and he is more confused by the mention of his own double and someone named Jack, but not less worried about his son's safety.

Sam is catching his breath when Dean seats him at the table, and after he made sure his brother was ok, the turns to the archangel. "Look. We know who you are. Your Sam has been here for weeks, safe. He's been helping Jack manage his powers. But today something went wrong and Jack opened a rift to another... well another another world. – Dean gulps as he continues – a world burned down by the apocalypse. But we are going to find a way to save them, all of them, our mom included."

"Mom?!" DDean asks with his voice cracking and his eyes widen. His right hand starts shaking and he breaths in and out, relieving the tension. Dean smiles politely at him when he answers "Yeah. Here, she's alive again." GGabriel sees and feels DDean's reaction, but he feels there are more important issues here. "Who is Jack?" knowing he must be a powerful being if he is able to open a rift all on his own, but he is left with a baffled expression when Sam answers.

"Lucifer's kid." Sam says in a rough voice lifting up his head, feeling a lot better than a few minutes ago. His throat still hurts but he nods at DDean's I-am-sorry expression. "So, Luci had a kid in this world..." GGabriel states but Sam interrupts "We know your Lucifer is different, but you should know in here, he's an evil narcissistic bastard who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. And he is stuck in that world too, and we can only hope they don't run into him there."

"Or that Michael. – Dean adds – Who knows which of them is worse." GGabriel stared at them with a blank expression not understanding a thing. So Dean proceeds to tell them what happened when Jack was born and he opened his first rift. Both GGabriel and DDean sat at the table and listened as Dean spoke of the brothers witnessing that world, and how Lucifer and Mary got stuck in there, about Jack and finally about GGabriel's son. He skipped the part where Asmodeus showed up, not wanting to enrage the archangel again.

"I suggest we help each other out – Sam says – we find the spell to open the rift and get them all back." He smiles brightly when GGabriel states "We already know the spell... We..." he is about to say that they already have the ingredients when DDean nudges him and they excuse themselves.

"I know you want to go get Sam now – DDean whispers as the step away from the table – but if that world is as bad as they say, we are gonna have to go in and out. We need to double on the ingredients here and not waste our time searching for them there." And GGabriel ponders on his words for a moment before he agrees. He turns to the Winchesters and asks "Ok, first things first. You got any archangels here?"

Sam raises his eyebrow and Dean blows air out of his mouth before he answers "Nope. Not if you count Michael in the cage." GGabriel frowns at him after hearing this. Not only is a version of his brother locked up, he will have to use his own grace to open the rift. "Why do you ask?" Sam wonders and GGabriel replies "Archangel grace is one of the ingredients." And he rolls his eyes when he sees the Winchester looking at him like he's the solution to the problem, a turkey ready to be carved.

"Ok... – GGabriel continues – the other ingredients are the blood of the most holy man, the fruit from the tree of life and the seal of Solomon." He sees the look on Sam's face as this brain works out the information and he is reminded of his son. He feels a pinch in his heart as he obesrves him, but flinches when Sam jumps out of the chair and runs into the library. They all looked baffled when he resurfaces a minute later with some papers in his hands.

"I knew I read about the seal somewhere... Here... The Men of letters had it. It is in capitulum seven." He smiles when two very confused Deans are looking back at him "It's a chapter house. This – he says pointing around – this is capitulum one. Capitulum seven is in... – he flips through the papers – Rhode Island."

DDean exclamates "Well, what are we waiting for?" and he sees the brothers exchange glances. Sam rubs his neck and smiles "We... um... We should probably wait for Cass... He went to try and find the angel tablet..."

"Then call him here." GGabriel says impatiently and he has to roll his eyes again, frowning at the boys when they again exchange glances "Where is he?"

Sam looks at his brother as he answers and Dean could help but laugh at GGabriel's reaction "He's at the playground..." and Dean cuts him off, explaining through laughter "Yeah... Long story short, the angels fell, Heaven is closed off, and the only door in the world are in a sandbox at a playground. And none of the angels have their wings too, so they have to walk or drive."

GGabriel looks annoyed at this information, but deep down he is a bit worried about his brothers and sisters in this world. He glances over at DDean and nods at him, giving him some sort of a signal and with a flap of his wings he vanishes. Sam smiles at DDean nervously and then flinches as he remembers. He runs up the stairs to the main door as his brother's eyes follow him curiously and Dean frowns when he sees Sam trying to lift a passed out Ketch. He rolls his eyes and comes up to help his brother.

DDean remains in his spot watching them, his eyes investigating their motions and interactions as they bring the unconscious man down the stairs and into a hallway. He follows after them as a tiger follows it's pray and he feels his right arm itch again.


	16. Chapter 16

GGabriel senses the entrance to the Heaven and he appears further back, curious to see that world Castiel and the other angels; and he stands behind some large bush, observing. He frowns when he sees the other angels attack him, mentioning Jack and he is ready to intervene. But he stops at his tracks feeling something familiar and when he looks, he sees his brother, the same vessel he has in his world. But isn't Lucifer supposed to be trapped in the apocalypse world?

"This isn't going to be one of those make my day moments, is it?" Lucifer's eyes glow red and he scares the angels away. GGabriel frowns seeing Lucifer cough and sit on the bench and he could sense Lucifer's half depleted. "What are you doing back in this world?" Castiel asks frowning at him, his posture on high alert. Castiel knew better than to underestimate Lucifer, weakened or not. "What are you doing alive?" Lucifer shoots back and Cass replies. "It's complicated."

"Same here." the Devil retorts, "Clearly getting here took its toll, but I'm getting better. And you and I need to talk." When Cass replies he has no business talking to him, Lucifer persists "This isn't just about Jack. We have a situation. And by we I mean everything alive. – and Cass tilts his head, still frowning at him when Lucifers gets melodramatic – We're sorta all going to die."

GGabriel still listens in, curious about Lucifer, about what he's talking about, and he doesn't make a move to reveal himself. Shivers go down his spine when he hears Lucifer describe his encounter with Michael with clear fear in his eyes and all he is thinking about is his son trapped there with that Michael. Lucifer continues to say Michael wants to concur this world too and he tries his best to make the sales pitch. "We have to save the world! Common, be the heroic Castiel instead of the but of Heaven's joke."

Nobody thought it possible, but Castiel's brows frown even harder as he squints at Lucifer, deciding what to do. Finally he speaks "I have to talk to Sam and Dean." and Lucifer looses it and actually face-palms. "Why? Why? Why? With all of their second-guessing and wining? Face it, you need me, and I need you and we both need my son... Speaking of, how were you able to hide him so well. I mean I have been trying to get a beat on that boy and I...:"

Lucifer flinches when Castiel interrupts him "Jack! You're son's name is Jack!" and it is abundantly clear to GGabriel that Castiel cares about Jack. Lucifer nods saying "Wow." and GGabriel is shocked when Lucifer continues to rant about Michael and he just can't believe the lack of interest on his part. Maybe Sam was right. Maybe he really only cares about himself. And GGabriel finally feels like he's had enough.

Just as Lucifer was getting infuriated by Cass and his unwillingness to help him, to team up with him, and he gets into Castiel's face, GGabriel steps out behind Lucifer's back. Castiel's eyes widen and Lucifer knows someone is behind him. He slowly turns around, slight fear in his eyes and he sees GGabriel, and boy does he look angry, at least by Gabriel standards, or so Lucifer thought.

Lucifer fakes a smile and as he starts approaching his brother, he speaks defensively "Hey, bro... Listen, I'm sor... I know I killed you before, but I'm glad you're here, still kicking... We could use your he..." and Lucifer drops unconscious when GGabriel snaps his fingers. With Lucifer weak, he could just snap his neck if he wanted to. He sees the baffled look on Castiel's face and Castiel stumbles forward, when GGabriel snaps his fingers again and they are back in the bunker.

His look remains baffled as DDean emerges for a hallway, and Cass could swear the look in his eyes is so familiar, like he's seen it years ago, but not recently. He is about to ask what is going on, when he hears glass chattering and his attention is turned towards the kitchen. At the door stood Sam, who just dropped a glass of water that spilled everywhere, terror in his eyes which are focused on the unconscious archangel on the ground and he unwillingly takes a step back.

GGabriel is surprised by Sam's reaction. What has this version of his brother done? He feels sorry for Sam, so he tries to comfort him, still with a strict look on his face "He's weak. He can't hurt you." Sam gulps and nods, but he doesn't take his eyes off Lucifer. Cass looks at Sam then at GGabriel and then at DDean. And then at Dean. And he feels a migraine coming on. He runs his hand over his face, finally realizing what had happened. SSam's father and brother have come for him. But he isn't here anymore.

"At least you don't have to use your grace now." DDean says with a smirk and for the first time GGabriel wonders about him. How could he be so cold about all this? His thoughts are interrupted by Castiel when he asks "Use your grace for what?" "To open the rift and get my son and your friends back." GGabriel replies to which Castiel nods, figuring that since they are here, they already know the spell.

Next few hours they spent preparing to go to Rhode Island, securing Lucifer and Castiel explaining he can get the fruit of life. GGabriel wanted to come, to make sure the boys get the seal of Solomon, but he knew he had to stay behind and safeguard Lucifer. At least his DDean will come with them, he assured himself.

The plans slightly derail when Ketch wakes up and after being brought to speed, he informs them he might know how to get the blood of the most holy man. Dean doesn't quite trust him to go after it alone, so they decide Sam should go with Ketch and Dean will go with DDean. Dean shakes his head at this, he doesn't like leaving Sam alone with Ketch, but after spending a few hours with his other self, he sees Ketch as a safer option.

Between DDean constantly scratching his right arm and his motions to "rub" his back when he thinks no one is looking, Dean was getting suspicious. He wasn't sure until he glanced at the weapon his doppelganger was carrying when DDean had another urge to rub his back, and Dean remembers the feeling of needing to hold the blade in his hands at all times, or at least have it near. In all this mess, this is just what they needed, an icing on the cake and a Dean with a Mark of Cain.

When they reach the garage, Sam couldn't help but smile and shake his head when he sees one DDean nodding at the other, both looking at the Impala. DDean is glad his double is taking care of the car as well as he does and he couldn't help but miss his baby. Dean smiles at his reaction but quickly snaps "I'm driving, got that?!" and DDean has no choice but to agree. He knows he would do the same if the situation is reversed.

They all exchange looks and laugh when Castiel gets into his pimp car and drives away. Sam and Ketch get into an old '69 Chevy Camero and after they leave; the Impala slides out of the garage. They drive silently for almost an hour before both are ready to burst with questions. However, neither knew how to start. DDean wanted to know about his double's life and how it differs from his, but he somewhat already knows the answer and it is painful. This Dean still has his brother, and they have probably been together the entire time.

Dean wants to ask about the Mark, and why does his look-a-like have it. He remembers the king of Hell and he wonders if there is a Crowley in their world. He recalls why he took on the Mark in the first place and he finally gets an idea. DDean flinches from his thoughts when Dean asks "Have you ever met our grandfather, Henry?" DDean is somewhat confused by the question, but still answers "Yeah. He came stumbling out of a closet in my hotel room one day. Gave me a key"

"Yeah, the key to the bunker. But what about..." Dean is interrupted by his double "The key to what? Wait, you know what the key opens?" And Dean frowns at him. How didn't he figure it out. When Henry appeared in their lives... And Dean rolls his eyes at himself. Of course, Sam was the one to figure out what the key opens. But that DDean didn't have his SSam. Dean sighs before he answers.

"Yeah, the place we just left. The key opens the front door. It is old Men of Letters bunker. We are legacies and it's our home now." As much as Dean didn't want to mention Sam, he still feels a heavy sigh coming from the passenger seat and he tries to change the subject. "What about Abaddon?"

"Abaddon? – DDean asks confusingly as he vaguely remembers a knight of hell that followed Henry through the closet door – Ough, yeah. When Lucifer found out she was alive, he took care of her." And Dean is astounded by this information. Lucifer cleaning up his own mess? Lucifer saving DDean? But how then...

Dean hits the brakes and the car comes to an abrupt stop. "Ok, I'm gonna stop dancing around it and just come out and ask. Why did you take on the Mark?" When the car suddenly stopped, DDean was motioned forward and he almost hit his head on the dash board. He was gonna ask What the hell? but before he had a chance he gets hit with the question and his heart starts pounding as his eyes widen at his doppelganger.

DDean gives him an angry glare "How did you know?" and he is confused by the reply "I know that look in your eyes. I know that itch in your arm that you can never seem to scratch. – and then DDean realizes – And I know how it all feels. So tell me, why did you take it on, if not for Abaddon?"

DDean sighs harder then he meant to. He has been keeping the Mark a secret form everyone, even Bobby and Cass for so long, he feels some of the burden lifted, just because someone knows. "I had to. To take down the Alphas." And Dean vaguely recalls the hunt for the Alphas, the images of Crowley, his grandfather Samuel and his brother soulless flash before his eyes.

"Did you take them out?" Dean asks trying to get his mind of that era of their lives, and when Dean nods he proceeds "So why not remove it?", instantly regretting his words, knowing well what the Mark actually stands for. But it was too late, as DDean nearly jumps at this information, his eyes widen and a smile on his face "You know how to remove it?"

Dean puts the car in gear and starts driving again, wishing he hadn't said a thing. After being stared at for a full minute he finally says "We'll talk about removing it after we do this, after we get everyone back, ok?" DDean nods still smiling, and Dean couldn't help but remember who was the one who found out how to remove it in the first place. His brother. A part of his mind remembers what it cost them, and another feels bad for his look-a-like. He doesn't need to imagine what his life would be like without Sam anymore. He has the picture right in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the apocalypse world, it has only been a day and Jack managed to do something someone might call stupid, but SSam was actually proud of him. Out of curiosity, Jack wondered in Bobby's camp, and managed to save everyone from a surprise angel attack, revealing who he is in the process. A lot of people were scared by Jack, but still glad he saved them. Seeing Jack being somewhat accepted by humans, SSam couldn't help but remember his uncle's words "Humans would never accept a being as powerful as you, Sam. You will never have a home on Earth. You would either be hunted or hated for what you are. Your home is here, with your familly."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This isn't an actual quote. MMichael and LLucifer and a lot of others said these things to SSam in bits and pieces, so I compiled a statement, just to explain (or remind the readers of the Forbidden) why SSam and DDean were separated and why SSam was living in Heaven.


	17. Chapter 17

Two days later...

After being locked up for a while, Lucifer starts to feel a bit cagey. He remembers GGabriel's angry look and then he woke up in some room with nothing in it, just a door and a high window that showed a bit of light and nothing else. He was weak before, but feels weaker now. Like something wasn't letting him use his power, teleport out of there, breathe. He remembers the feeling of being all alone for centuries in the cage, and he is terrified of the notion of being locked up again.

And after just two days, he cracks. There are tears in his eyes as he pounds on the door and it hurts. It hurts he only hears the echo of his own voice and nothing else. He is alone. Nobody wants him, nobody cares. "Can't a guy even get a glass of water?" he says sadly, and closes his eyes, letting tears escape when no one answers.

GGabriel stood on the other side of the door, not sure what to do. That wasn't his brother in there. That was the Devil who would have tortured the SSam of GGabriel's world if he wasn't a nephilim. If he wasn't his nephew. He is the monster that possessed the Sam of this world, that tortured anyone he came into contact with, that would kill his own siblings, just like he killed Cass.

GGabriel was still astounded when he heard that Jack was the one who brought Cass back from something called the Empty but he is glad Jack considers Castiel as his father. He is right not to want anything to do with... With this disgrace that is his brother. GGabriel shakes his head, feeling almost disappointed as if that was his LLucifer in there.

He walks out of the archives that had a concealed dungeon in it and walks into the main hall. He drops in the chair at the war table feeling tired. Tired of this whole world. He always wondered what would have happened if he didn't have a son. If he didn't place him in Mary's caring arms, inevitably making him a target for the apocalypse. And now he knows. Things could have been so much worse.

He hears footsteps outside the bunker door and for a second he hopes it is someone with an ingredient. He quickly scrambles to his feet as he senses something. Someone. Confusion crosses his face as he never sensed anything like it, and slight fear appears in his eyes because he feels drawn to it. His confusion amplifies and his heart starts pounding as a gorgeous woman steps in the bunker.

She sways those hips in that tight ocean blue dress and her red hair bounces making a few locks drop out of her messy bun as she walks down the stairs. When she smiles at him brightly his heart starts pounding harder and he feels his hands sweat. "My, my... Aren't you a powerful one?" She says biting her lower lip, sensing his grace.

"Who... who are you?" GGabriel asks and wonders why his voice is cracking. She smirks at him, flapping her eyelashes in a sensual way "Rowena McCloud... and you are?" she asks lifting her hand up in the air toward him. He meant to ask what she was, but he unwillingly takes her hand and a places a gentle kiss on it. "Gabriel."

"Ough... The archangel. – her smile brightens even more and GGabriel feels enchanted by it – What did those silly boys do now?" She asks, remembering why she was there. For a second she felt overpowered by GGabriel's appearance, thinking he could be the kind of a man she was always looking for. Strong, powerful, a charmer. She quickly shakes those feelings away, she was on a mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean smiled holding the crystal that was supposed to be the seal of Solomon as the car was nearing the bunker. He was both amazed and terrified of how DDean took care of the monster coming at them from yet another rift, slashing it with the first blade, blood and some slimy substance the tentacles had for blood spraying everywhere. And the look in his eyes. That damn empowering look in his eyes. Dean couldn't believe that was him a couple of years ago.

When they reach the bunker, Dean is first through the garage door. He frowns at the sight and gestures himself to stay behind. "What are you doing here, Rowena?" He shouts out making GGabriel flinch. She smiles that flirtatious smile of hers at Dean "Can't a girl just... – and she sees the c'mon look on Dean's face and she sighs – whatever."

"We gave you the page, what more do you want?" Dean asks annoyed and is surprised when she stares angrily at him and hisses "I want Lucifer!" Dean frowns in confusion at her and she continues "I have unlocked my powers. I can sense him. Here. Now. Don't think for a second, Dean Winchester, that you can keep me away from him. I will get my revenge!" GGabriel had to admit to himself, he didn't like where she was going with her whole little speech, but he definitely liked where she ended it. He just couldn't believe he was actually jealous of hearing she wanted Lucifer.

Dean smirks at her as something in his head clicks and he answers "Fine. – and Rowena stares at him with disbelief – you'll get your revenge. And help us in the process." Her eyes filled with joy after Dean explained what Lucifer will be used for and she immediately agreed to help. "Good – Dean states and turns to GGabriel – we have the seal." and he whistles in the direction of the garage.

Rowena flinches as she sees another DDean emerge for behind the door and when he passes her by, she could swear she heard him growl at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Mary came to, she was happy to see her son, and immediately jumped to ask about Dean. With a heavy heart, SSam sat down next to her and explained everything. She listened, not interrupting, not saying a word. Her eyes widen when he told her he was a nephilim, and he felt a sting in his heart at her reaction. But the more he told her, the more her look changed into a compassionate one, a comforting one, and he had to admit he was surprised when she hugged him in the end. Surprised, but glad, and he hugged her back, a void in his heart a little bit filled.

Outside, things were getting heated after just two days. After the angels learned about Jack and found out he was the one protecting a human camp, they were infuriated and their attacks just kept coming. But Jack fought off each and every one and grew stronger each time he did.

SSam stood aside, never revealing himself. He had no need to do it, as Jack was more than enough, so far. He started noticing the looks on some people. Some were happy Jack was there to protect them, others furtively resented him, feeling like he brought on more attacks. SSam looks up at a grey sky, wondering how could people change their minds so quickly.

He wasn't surprised when Bobby approached him later that day with the news that they were moving camp. He could see Bobby was avoiding eye contact as he spoke "Listen, kid. We really appreciate what you did for us, for all of us, but..." And SSam gestured his hand to stop him from speaking. "I get it. I just hope Jack will get it too." Bobby finally looked at him, his eyes sad, his expression telling SSam he wished things were different.

When SSam and Gabriel broke the news to Jack, he was confused "Why? I thought I was doing a good job..." Gabriel placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder and answered sadly "You did do a good job, kid. It's just that humans are... Well they can be idiots sometimes... They fear what they don't understand generally, but in this case, they just fear. They are just so terrified all the time. It is somewhat understandable when you see what kind of the world surrounds them."

SSam couldn't help but feel somewhat bad for Jack, but at the same time he was surprised by Gabriel's words. He sounded so much like his father, and a small sigh escaped SSam's lips, he did miss him. He hoped Jack would try and open the rift again, but all Jack seemed to want to do is protect the humans. And he couldn't blame him.

SSam was very proud of the little nephilim, and he liked Jack's idea of staying in the camp and making "noise" to attract angels so that the other can safely move. SSam felt like Jack didn't need any guidance anymore. He is turning out to be a great leader, a good person and SSam felt the big brother's pride.

So they did what Jack suggested, making it look like the camp is still filled with people and the attacks kept coming on the hour, like clock-work. By nightfall they have spaced out until they completely stopped. Jack was by the camp fire, pacing, with a worried look on his face. When the others joined him, he shared his doubts "What if something happened? What if the others didn't make it? What if the angels got to them?"

"We can only hope they made it. – SSam said and he saw Jack was not convinced – There really isn't anything else we can do." Jack pondered over his mentor's words for a few moments and then raised his head to them. "I can go check. Just to see if..."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Jack. – Gabriel interrupted – The angels might track you." But Jack looked back at him with determination in his eyes. "Not if I hide my grace." he said waiting for their opinion. But neither SSam nor Gabriel knew what to tell him. They still felt that could put the humans in danger, but on the other hand he was right.

The situation got resolved immediately when all three of them heard a prayer. Bobby was smart enough to know that at least Gabriel could hear him as his voice echoed loudly through their heads. "Jack! We are under attack, we need help. We need you! Get your asses here, NOW!" Nobody thought it, but the humans are strange that way. One minute they would discard something, only to need it again the next minute. Guess it's true, you never know what you have until you lose it.

Both Gabriel and SSam tried to stop Jack, but he was already gone before they could say a word. SSam turned to Gabriel and told him to keep an eye on Mary who was still recovering from her imprisonment and he went after Jack.

Just like SSam thought, it was a trap. He holstered his grace and appeared in the back, only to see Jack on his knees, bound by a spell. He saw the sorry look in Bobby's eyes and an angel smirking at Jack, pacing in front of him. As the angel's grace reached SSam, he let out a whisper "Naomi."

"It's a good thing we kept that Lucifer bonding spell, that thing really came in handy" Naomi said glaring at Jack. "Otherwise, we'd have no way of containing you." Jack looks up at her, rage in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." he states spitefully. "Ough, but you should be. Or you will be after you find out what my speciality is." She replies still smirking as another angel approaches them carrying a contraption in his hands. To a normal human it would seem like head braces, something to keep your head fixated after a neck injury. But SSam knew better. She was about to try and reprogram Jack.

As all sorts of feelings and memories start pouring into SSam's head and he finally feels like he has had enough. Enough of hiding. Enough of feeling sorry and sad and worried all the time. As a decision gets made, he feels good. He feels like his old self again, like he hasn't felt in a long time. Not since he discovered who he was, or rather what he was and went from being a hunter to being hunted. Haunted by what he is and what it meant for him.

The time he saved Gabriel, that was pure instincts at work. This, this was different. This was the old pre-apocalypse smart-ass SSam, the hunter with tactics and a plan.

Just before Naomi could place the cold metal contraption on Jack's head, he steps out and clears his throat, diverting everyone's attention to him. Naomi frowns at him and with clear confusion on her face she asks "Who in Heaven's name are you?"

He smiles politely at her as he approaches and simply states "Sam." Naomi squints her eyes at him, remembering stories she heard from other angels "The Winchester? HA! You think just because you're a big shot in your world, the human who prevented an apocalypse, that you can come here and derail our plan?"

SSam looks at the floor for a second and when he raises his head to her, he smiles again as he replies "Wrong Winchester. Wrong world." Naomi was baffled by his words, but showed only her poker face. "What could you possibly want? You want to save everyone here, including this little fledgling nephilim? How can you? A mere human?"

His eyes spark when he looks at Jack and takes a few steps closer "Fledgling... Always hated that word. But you're right. He is just a kid." He turns his focus back to Naomi and her poker face drops as he reveals his cards,as his eyes glow brighter then the summer sun, as his wings spread out wider than ever before "But I'm not."


	18. Chapter 18

"See. If we did it your way, we wouldn't have the blood now." Sam said as he and Ketch entered the bunker to which Ketch replied "How was I supposed to know the priest was The Most Holy Man?" Sam shook his head at him and proceeded down the stairs. Both Deans and GGabriel welcomed them, and were pleased to hear that they have succeeded. Now all was left was for Cass to return.

And look who walked in just moments after Sam and Ketch entered the bunker. Cass busted in, and with a strange expression on his face he declared he was now probably married. He waved off the baffled expressions on everyone's faces and told them they had more important things to worry about.

"Hello, boys." Rowena said to Sam and Ketch as she entered the main hall, Dean frowned at her words, and Sam was a bit confused why she was there, but still smiled hearing her use that old Crowley's line. Ketch wasn't at all surprised to find her here, with the Winchesters and even he had to admit to himself, the boys sure knew how to pick their allies.

Everyone flinched when Dean clapped his hands "Alright. Let's get this party started.". DDean frowned at him "Seriously, dude? Pink?" and Dean shot right back "How would you know who sings it, huh?". GGabriel finally broke the staring contest "Alright, kids, that's enough. We got work to do." and then he walked away in the direction of the archives, whilst the other dispersed to get ready. "Come with me – Dean said to himself – I want to give you something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When GGabriel appeared in Lucifer's room he found him sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest and his head buried down. He stared at him, waiting for Lucifer to feel his presence and when he did, he raised his head. "Gabriel... Brother..."

"I am not your brother." GGabriel stated and Lucifer had to look away so that the tears in his eyes wouldn't be shown "Yeah... I wouldn't want to be my brother either." GGabriel rolled his eyes at Lucifer's self pity and explained "No, dumbass, I mean I am not your Gabriel. Not the one in this world." Lucifer's eyes widen thinking the archangel before him was one of the apocalypse world, and real fear emerged in his watery eyes.

"What... what do you want with me?" he asked his voice cracking. GGabriel sighed before he crouched up next to him "I need you to help me save my son." he stated and Lucifer's fear dampened. He looked at GGabriel with slight confusion "You have a son?". GGabriel nodded and then added "It's a long story. And I feel ..."

But GGabriel didn't really know how he felt. That was a version of his brother there. And they were about to bind him and take his grace. "I am sorry about this, but we have no choice." GGabriel snapped his fingers and they appeared in the main hall. Lucifer looked baffled as the rest frowned at him. His eyes slid from the Winchesters, to a guy he didn't know, to Castiel. He wasn't really surprised to see Rowena alive again, but he did have to blink a couple of times when he saw another DDean.

The worst part was, he felt different. Lucifer couldn't really place it, but the sensation it was coming from him was familiar. "What the hell is going on?" he asked but nobody spoke. Rowena just smirked at him "Et legite ferra."*

His hands get thrust backward, bound and he feels he can't move them. As Cass placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and pushed him on his knees, he thought it was all over. Over half of the people in the room wanted him dead, and they sure had a good reason. He sighed deeply, but didn't let a tear in his eye escape, no, he won't give them that satisfaction. He already felt beaten; he didn't need to show it.

He closed his eyes when he saw GGabriel approached him with the archangel blade in his hand and he calmly accepted his fate. His eyes burst open when he felt his neck cut and he looked down. There was a bowl at his feet, collecting the remains of his grace. As it was slowly dripping down, he saw Rowena chant and a rift open. He didn't understand. Why would they want to re-open the rift? Just for Mary? No...Gabriel mentioned a son. Son?

And the realisation hits him. He couldn't feel Jack in this world. He couldn't sense him and now he knew why. Jack was there. In that world. An for the first time in his life, Lucifer felt worried. Worried about someone else but him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sam asked and Rowena answered "He is like a battery, keeping the rift open. I would say you have 24 hours, but do try and return sooner. These are unchartered waters even for me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SSam was so damn disappointed. He was so ready. Ready to unleash all those built up emotions and show everyone what he could do. But just at the sight of him, of another nephilim, the angel's fled, leaving Naomi to shout after them to stay and fight. When she realized nobody was listening to her, that they have all abandoned her, she ran too. With a heavy sigh SSam approached Jack and broke his binds. He was about to turn to Bobby and give him a piece of his mind when he noticed the look on people's faces.

They were all smiling at them, grateful for the save. But soon it all turned to fear as the heavy clouds covered the sky and it seemed like a great storm was on approach. But SSam knew that wasn't just any storm, and he looked around at the people. He couldn't save them all. Not even with Jack's help. There is no way they could all get away from the place that was about to get hit with a collective angel smiting. SSam could only think of one solution and he whispered Gabriel's name in hopes the archangel was charged enough to hear him and put a stop to this.

Some of the people ran and others looked at SSam with slight hope he could save them again as the clouds above started to swirl, and it almost seemed like a tornado in the making. Loud thunder was deafening to the humans as they covered their ears and shut their eyes at the bright lightning. The ground started shaking, but neither SSam nor Jack moved from the spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel sure heard the scared whisper of his name and he ran out of an improvised shelter Mary was staying in, just in time to see the sky above. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was relieved to see SSam. No, not SSam. Sam. And Dean. And the others. And a rift behind them.

As soon as GGabriel crossed over his heart filled as he sensed his son. He was here. He was alive. And when GGabriel saw the cloud build-up he knew his son was smack in the middle of it. He had to get to him.

The feelings that surfaced on GGabriel's face were inexplicable. But there sure was slight fear when he saw his son and another kid, trying to send away as many humans as they could from the line of fire. Knowing full well it will drain over half of his grace; he still snapped his fingers and the storm started to clear out. In that almost silent moment, when people gasped at something behind his back, SSam turned around and just for that moment he was relieved. But then he saw that familiar look in the archangel's eyes and he instantly knew.

He still felt relieved, but at the same time he was overwhelmed with emotions of shame, fear and his posture turned back into a shrunken one. He felt smaller then a grain of sand, like a kid who just spilled the milk at dinner. Nevertheless, when GGabriel hugged him tight, he hugged him back. He was, after all, happy to see his father again.

SSam still had the I'm sorry look on his face when GGabriel pulled back and smiled at him. "What were you thinking? he said more softly then SSam expected and SSam just shrugged his shoulders. "You have any idea how worried I was? How worried we all were? Don't ever do that, understand." GGabriel said to which SSam only nodded.

Jack stood aside and nervously watched this reunion. It was after all his fault that SSam was brought to another world. And then another world. He didn't want to try and hide his grace, but was still worried how this GGabriel would react to him. GGabriel approached him with a strict look on his face and stated "So, you're Lucifer's kid?". And as if he was a replica of SSam, Jack's posture assumed SSam's and he nodded looking down on the ground.

He raised his head when he felt a pat on his shoulder and saw GGabriel smiling at him. And he smiled back with a spark in his eyes and the feeling of being accepted filled his heart.

The others all sighed in relief when they saw the clouds in the distance disappear, and both Sam and Dean flinched back when they heard their mother's voice "Sam? Dean?" She stood in the door of an improvised shelter and she hoped she wasn't dreaming. When she felt both of them hug her tight, she knew they were really there and she hugged them back absorbing their smell, that feeling of happiness. Heck, she even hugged Cass who awkwardly responded "It is good to see that you're ok."

DDean stared at her sadly. She was Mary Winchester, but she wasn't his mother. Still, he couldn't help but long for a hug, even a small one. She smiled at him so gently and he could just feel those damn tears building up as she approached. He gasped when she hugged him and after a moment of standing perfectly still, he hugged her back, clenching tight to her shirt and he just wasn't strong enough to keep those tears at bay. He brushed it off as he pulled away and just nodded, his expression saying thanks. He needed that.

After all the hugs were delivered and even some frowns (to Ketch from Mary mainly), they all headed in the direction of the disappearing storm to find the missing members, two nephilims and an archangel. They got there just in time to see them helping out a bunch of people, making sure everyone was alright.

When DDean's gaze met SSam's eyes, they both gasped. And another hug happened. A strong, tight hug, a hug you could see when Dean returned from Hell or purgatory. A painful, clinching hug and neither wanted to let go. Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes in his mind at Dean's whispered comment "We don't look like that, do we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucifer tried to talk to Rowena, but all he got from her were angry looks and he knew if he pushed it too hard, she would probably snap and try to kill him. In his weakened state and the clear new power emitting from her, she would succeed.

He tried to move his hands apart, but they wouldn't budge, being held by Rowena's spell. But when he tried to move his feet, he was surprised to find out he could in fact move them. He glanced at Rowena who was focused on a book, and then looked straight into the rift. He had to give it a try. He had to try and be better. So he scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could and made a break for it. For the rift.

He heard Rowena's voice trying to stop him and mutter "Bollocks" and he rubbed his now free joints, as the spell broke when he crossed into another world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few comments:
> 
> \- "Et legite ferra."*not sure if it is a correct Latin phrase, just something I think I heard when Gabriel and Rowena trapped Lucifer in the bar in the original storyline.
> 
> \- I decided to drop any further monologue or dialogue with Bobby. I'm pissed at him.
> 
> \- boy, there sure were a lot of hugs in this chapter, huh? I keep hearing Dean's voice in my head "No chick-flic moments!", but I just couldn't help myself. Even he doesn't hold his own word when it comes to those moments, why should I? lol


	19. Chapter 19

They all looked alerted as the sound of multiple wings flapping was heard, and now a tall African-American male vessel stood before them with an army of angels by his side. You could say he looked a lot like John Constantine's ex-boyfriend Desmond, if you know what I mean. Dean's skin crawled when he heard SSam's whisper "Michael."

Those dark eyes stared at them angrily before he initiated an attack with nothing more than a nudge of his head. And even though both Gabriels were half empty on the grace, they still were ready for the hands on fight with angel blades in their hands. They nodded at each other as each fought off an angel. Sam, Dean and Cass charged in, fighting and giving and receiving punches, trying carefully not to be touched on the head and maybe put to sleep or smote.

Ketch stood by Mary as he gave her a spare angel blade, and they too fought, even though the angels weren't all that interested in them. That actually gave them a bit of advantage, as the angels didn't care enough to see them coming. Everyone threw glances of amazement at Jack and SSam who had the attention of most angels and were able to kill most of them with ease. Even GGabriel couldn't help but feel proud at his son.

After a while some of the angels were dead, some apparently fled and when the dust settled, they all looked at each other, making sure everyone was ok. "Sam?! Sam, where are you?" Dean could hear himself shout out and he couldn't help but glance at his brother, making sure he was still in the same place he was a mere second ago. GGabriel frantically started looking around, breathing heavily before he collapsed, his abdomen bleeding from a angel blade wound. "Dad!" DDean shouted at the archangel as he ran toward him, letting that word echo in the air and in his head.

Michael still stood at the same spot smirking at them, just a few angels by his side. "It's funny, isn't it – he spoke in a deep voice – how a moment of distraction can cost you your most powerful weapon." He glanced at the angels by his side with slight anger before he focused on the group again "Of course, it was supposed to be two weapons... But luckily we can work with this too." His eyes dropped on the young nephilim as he pulled out a small vial with purple powder in it. Fear covered Jack's face, he knew what it was. Michael poured a few grains of the powered in his hand and blew it in Jack's direction.

Just like before, Jack was bound down with a spell meant to hold Lucifer. Michael's eyes smiled at him and then at the others, his posture saying You're beaten. "You might as well give up now. You have no more cards to play." He nodded at the rest of the angel's and they started slowly approaching them, smirking just like Michael does, which was kinda creepy to see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SSam was teleported to a cave nearby. As soon as he touched down, he felt a pounding headache. He tried to look around, but it was too dark and the headache too deafening. He tried to move, to walk away, but the pounding in his head only magnified and he finally gave up, sitting down, pulling his knees to his chest and his hands over his ears and finally dropped his head down.

He could hardly hear the monsters shouting and roar at him from on side of the cave, but they didn't seem to move closer, and he was relieved about that. He could feel a draft coming from the opposite side, like the cave had an opening, but there was no way he could reach it. He felt weak, almost powerless and almost completely unable to move. The only thing he could do is sit there quietly, hoping someone would find him.

He flinched a few moments later, but otherwise remained motionless as he heard footsteps from the entrance of the cave. They were hurried and then more footsteps were heard. It felt as if someone was being chased.

Lucifer stumbled in the cave, running from some crazy looking creatures that were trying to eat him. Vampires, werewolves, who knew? This world was as crazy enough as it is. When he entered the cave, he had a strange sensation. He looked behind him and was thrilled to learn the monsters weren't following him. But when the approached the other side of the cave, he could hear more of them growling in the back, and he rolled his eyes thinking C'mon. Can't a guy catch a break?

But those monsters weren't moving forward and Lucifer turned his full attention to the strange sensation he felt when he first entered the cave. Something was off. He started inspecting, eyeing the walls and he spotted a figure curled up on the floor, dampening sigils surrounding it. The sigils, they must be keeping the monsters at bay, Lucifer thought. But they were also keeping this person... This angel down too. Why?

Lucifer had no choice but to try and find out. It's not as if he had another way out. Monsters at both ends, his grace dangerously low, trapped. And curious. He approached the figure slowly trying not to make a sound, but flinched back in confusion and slight fear when he saw SSam's blood-red eyes watching him. "Sam?"

How could it be Sam? He's not an angel, but the sigils are containing him? Is an angel possessing him? Is the Lucifer of this world alive after all and Sam said yes to him? Lucifer's thought were all over the place, but he was still curious. It's not as if the angel could hurt him, the sigils were doing their job. He approached SSam and crouched next to him. When he heard his name coming from those lips, there was no anger there. So, not Sam.

"Help me." SSam asked pleadingly. He knew it was Lucifer there, he could feel the small amount of grace still in him. Lucifer, Jack's father and not any other. The one of this world was dead, and his uncle would be fully charged if he was to come here. He heard all the stories, knew all the things this Lucifer has done. But still he had hope in his heart. Hope that Lucifer would free him from this pain, if not for any other reason, then to help himself.

Lucifer frowned at him and at his words. He had no other choice. He couldn't just stay caged up in this cave until whoever trapped SSam here came back. He didn't know who that was, so he wasn't taking any chances. With determination in his eyes and hope he was doing the right thing, he stood up and started erasing the sigils. The more sigils he broke, the more he could feel the being behind him power up. Power up with... Gabriel's grace?

As soon as the last symbol was gone, the monsters came charging in. Lucifer stood behind SSam, hoping he can kill them all. More and more panic rose inside of him when he saw SSam stand up and stand still, not moving as the monsters progressed. He closed his eyes, once more thinking this is the end. But all the felt was the smell of smoke and when he opened his eyes, the monsters were gone, vaporised in piles of ashes scattered everywhere. His eyes met SSam, as the nephilim's golden glow toned down and was now staring back at Lucifer.

SSam waited to the last possible second for the monsters to approach before he used just a small amount of his power to disintegrate them. And then he turned his attention to the baffled Lucifer. "Ga... Gabriel?" Lucifer stated in a form of a question, not sure who was standing in front of him. He could slightly sense Gabriel's grace inside SSam, but he was damn sure no angel nor archangel had a golden glow in their eyes.

He raised his eyebrows, his face showing of more confusion when SSam's head motions suggested he wasn't Gabriel. "Who... Who are you?" Lucifer asked, not really wanting the fear in his voice to be heard. "Sam." SSam simply stated and couldn't help but smile at Lucifer's expression. "Thank you." he added, and Lucifer took no notice someone actually thanked him for something. "What... what are you? What happened to you?" he asked, needless to say with both fear and confusion in his voice.

"Nothing. I was born like this." SSam stated and watched Lucifer's face when the realisation hit him. Gabriel's son. "Wow..." Lucifer said, his eyes wide and he started wondering. Being a narcissist after all, his first thought was how a version of him could possess a nephilim. Sam was his perfect vessel after all...

His questions were left unanswered as SSam started looking around, letting his grace feel the surrundings and it scared Lucifer to death when his eyes widen at him. "They're in trouble, we have to go." He sat his hand on Lucifer's shoulder and they teleported out of the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Think again, douchebag." DDean stated and even though GGabriel was down on the ground, hurt, he could see what DDean was doing. He gasped when he saw DDean pull out the first blade and sadness filled his heart when he saw the empty look in DDean's eyes. The angry, but the empty look. How didn't he see it before? He cursed at himself for being so focused on SSam to let something as big as this escape his knowledge.

Two angels went down before they even knew what hit them, and another passed out at DDean's feet. Others stopped in their tracks, looking back an forward between DDean and Michael, not sure what to do. Michael smirked again, thinking he is so smart and with a snap of his fingers the blade was in his hands. Dean just rolled his eyes at this, almost started laughing. DDean smirked back and extended his hand. Michael looked down at the blade his hand with confusion as he felt it tremble before yanking itself out of his grasp and back into DDean's hand.

"You sure need to brush up on your knowledge of the Mark and the first blade." Dean couldn't help but gloat. Michael's face turned red, anger in his eyes as he charged at DDean but stopped just a step away from him. There was a moment of pure rival staring before Michael snapped his fingers yet again, sending the blade to the deepest bottom of the ocean. DDean didn't flinch when Michael charged him yet again, and just as Michael was in his face, DDean smiled at him, pulling the first blade up to the archangel's neck.

Michael's eyes widen "How?" he asks his voice confused, and DDean simply stated "Two Deans, two blades." The others watched all this occur, amazed and scared and confused. Only Dean stood his head high, proud of himself. The only question is which self?

Michael looked down at DDean's feet, distracting him and then tried to get away. But DDean was faster and he managed to snick Michael's neck just enough for his grace to start dripping out. In a blink of an eye, Michael was gone, ran away like a coward.

Lucifer and SSam arrived just in time to see this happen, but there was no pride, no smile on SSam's face. Only horror as he shout out to his brother "Dean, look out." As DDean's focus remained on the place Michael vanished from, the angel at his feet managed to quickly get up, thrusting the angel blade through DDean's chest, and disappear before DDean even hit the ground. "NO!" GGabriel shouted, ignoring the pain of his bleeding wound and both him and SSam ran to DDean's already dead body. Tears dripping from their cheeks as they both clench tight to him, devastating pain in their hearts.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Dean shouted out to them "He's not dead!", making them look at him with confusion. "Wha... What?!" SSam asked his voice shaking. "We can bring him back. Just not here. Not now. – he said as he approached them picking up his first blade – We need to get back to our world, now. If this asshole is here – he said pointing at Lucifer – the rift will be closing soon."

Gabriel freed Jack from his binds and after Jack nodded in thanks he asked "What about all these people?" Nobody took notice before, but they did have an audience. Twenty people or so, Bobby included, stood aside, watching the show, baffled and scared. Bobby diverted his eyes to the ground when Jack looked at him, and Jack sighed deeply. "I think we should bring them back with us."


	20. Chapter 20

"It's about 5 miles in that direction." Dean said pointing at the way the rift spat them out. "We need to hurry." He added watching everyone around. There were a lot of people, some hurt, some unconscious, not to mention a dead DDean. Despite GGabriel's deprecation, SSam healed him, and he nodded back at his son, his eyes bursting with pride.

"How are we supposed to transport all these people to the rift? Beside Sam and Jack, we are all almost depleted." Gabriel asked looking at Dean. Dean kept looking around, thinking. SSam and Jack should preserve their power, just in case, he thought. When he spotted an old bus, he shouted out "Hey, Bobby! Does that old thing work?" Bobby shrugged and went with Dean to check the bus out. Maybe they could fix it, patch it up just enough to make it to the rift.

Sam stared angrily at Lucifer for a few moments before turning to go help his brother. Jack was staring at him too, his eyes more curious then angry. But when Sam passed him by, he diverted his eyes sadly. Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but the words never came out. Everywhere he looked, angry and disappointed eyes stared at him. All except SSam.

That is just the way SSam was like, always wanting to see the best in people. He gave him a comforting look, and tried to approach him, but GGabriel wouldn't let him. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back, his eyes ordering SSam not to intervene. That wasn't their Lucifer, that wasn't their problem.

So Lucifer approached the person closest to him. "Gabriel... I..." Gabriel didn't even spare him a glance, but simply said "Don't." Like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar, Lucifer pocketed his own and stared down at the ground. He messed up, again. No matter what he did, he'd always mess up. "Gabriel, please..."

"Just don't. It's too little too late for any of it." Gabriel stated with his arms crossed and Lucifer could read between the lines. It was too late for him. He had two millennia of bad, of wrong behind him, and no wish; no effort could ever correct that. He thought he was just hurting the humans, daddy's toys, but he hurt his family too. He looked away as a single tear runs down his cheek, and he hides it, not wanting anyone to see.

In less than ten minutes, Dean's impressive mechanic skills were able to get the bus running, and soon everyone was running inside. With Jack's and Sam's help, GGabriel and SSam carried DDean's body in the bus. Almost everyone was in, but Lucifer didn't move. Nobody even spared him a look anymore, and he felt uninvited. They were probably going to leave him behind, and there was nothing he could do about it. He flinched when Cass set his hand on his shoulder and frowned when he heard him say "You're driving. That way I can keep an eye on you."

One very confused Lucifer sat behind the big wheel of the run-down bus and let the memories of his vessel tell him what to do. With the gear-box roaring at him, Lucifer managed to put it in first gear, and push the gas pedal. He was somewhat proud of himself when the bus started moving and he changed gears again, making the bus go faster and faster. He felt it would be too weird for him to sing out loud, not that it ever stopped him before, but this time, his hummed, singing the "Wheels on the bus go round and round" in his mind. Cass was sitting behind him, sighing and rolling his eyes the entire drive.

"Crap." was all Dean could say when they reached the place they opened the rift, only to see it gone. "Now what do we do?" Sam asked Dean looking at the place the rift was as they got off the bus. Lucifer remained seated, staring down at the pedals. This was his fault. But he didn't know. How could he? Damn, he just wanted to help, but he found he couldn't even do that right. Ough, enough with the self-pity! screamed the voice inside his head.

When the ground started shaking and clouds started gathering up, everyone was terrified. The angels were preparing another attack, that neither SSam nor Jack could stop, as they didn't know how. The three archangels with them were mostly depleted, so they couldn't help either. Lucifer tried to start the bus back up, he just banged on the starter for nothing. "Move!" Dean ordered and took his place to try and start the bus himself. The more the engine refused to cooperate, the more pissed off Dean got. He flinched when his brother called his name and he looked at the direction Sam was pointing at.

When did they ever had such luck? He saw the rift reopen and he froze for a second. He was snapped out of his trance when Lucifer shouted "Let's move it, people!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the big black desk surrounded by hallways after hallways of tall shelves filled with black books sat Billie, in a strict black suit, leaning into yet another book. Next to her, set against her desk was her... Death's scythe, almost mocking her. She rolls her eyes at it, thinking she never wanted the job, but couldn't help feel the perks of it. She might not have wanted it, but she sure liked it.

The ground shook again, as it did so many times in the last couple of days, making all the books drop down from their shelves into nothingness. New books appeared in the shelves and she sighed again. "Those damn Winchesters." She could feel them going over from one world into theirs and she hoped this was the final crossing. She drops the book she was reading into the bottomless trash can next to her desk, and picks up a new book from the shelf, annoyed she is going to have to start all over again.

"When are they ever going to learn?" she whispered to herself and there and then made a promise. The next time the boys open a rift into another world, she is going to teach them a lesson. A lesson about how their grand actions have cosmic consequences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ketch and Mary demonstrated how to cross the rift and people from that world followed one by one. Gabriel followed and Cass and Jack helped GGabriel and SSam with DDean. Dean glanced over that world and the storm forming above them one more time and as the rift started to flicker he crossed. Sam was left last, on purpose. This was going to be his moment. His turn for vengeance. Just before the rift could collapse on itself, he pushed Lucifer away and made the jump, leaving the Devil behind.

Dean and Sam arrived last only to find everyone frozen in fear. They moved in front of the crowd next to SSam and GGabriel and looked at Rowena and the man next to her in fear and confusion. How the hell was he here?

They didn't know why, but Rowena seemed exhausted. She was using her own power to keep the rift open for as long as she could and almost passed out on her efforts. She lost her focus and the rift closed when a handsome looking man by her standards startled her. His dark brows rising as he inspected the room, his dark eyes widen when he saw the bowl with ingredients. She shared an apologetic look and he quickly went over to the bowl, cut his own neck and let some of his grace drop in it. This scared Rowena, but at his nod, she chanted the same spell she's been using to keep the rift open. She smiled brightly seeing it reopen.

And now everyone was staring at this man with anger, resentment, fear and she had no idea why. And for a few minutes everyone stood like that, frozen in time until the man next to Rowena smiled brightly at GGabriel and SSam saying "I was getting worried."

"Jesus, Michael, you scared the crap out of us." GGabriel said with an eye roll. "We just escaped the world you terrorized." Pretty soon it was clear to the others which MMichael stood before them. Ketch, Mary and Bobby slowly moved the people, settling them in a few spare rooms in the bunker. They didn't need to see this. MMichael's face went from a bright smile to a sad frown "What happened to Dean?" He asked knowing which Dean it was just by seeing the look in his brother's eyes.

MMichael approached his dead vessel set down on the cold floor and looked at him with curiosity. He crouched down next to him and placed his hand on DDean's chest. "Don't!" GGabriel almost screamed and then went around his son's body. He pulled up his sleeve and the confusion on MMichael's face disappeared when he saw the Mark. He could heal nor revive someone who bore the Mark without succumbing to its effects.

Dean watched the same man who was responsible for the dead body at their feet turn sad at these news and it took him a few minutes to process it. This version of Michael was so different, so compassionate, and Dean couldn't quite comprehend that straight away. Sam broke his trance when he nudged him and Dean finally spoke. "We can fix this. – and all eyes turned to him – we just need a few things."

"Like what?" GGabriel asked with interest. He was curious how this Dean knew so much about the mark and even had a first blade of his own, yet no Mark and no cold behaviour that came with it. They must have found a way to remove it without breaking the lock, GGabriel though, and he couldn't have been more wrong.

"A few gallons of blood, a priest and a secure room. We could use the dungeon, - Dean said more to Sam – maybe we could move a bed there." Cass stepped forward "Jack and I will move the bed." he nodded at the confused kid and they went about their task. "And the blood..." Dean got interrupted by Sam "I'm on it."

Gabriel stood aside, feeling like he didn't belong. He looked at this MMichael and wished his brother was more like that. The concern he had for a human that was nothing more than a vessel was so unimaginable. At yet, there he was, crouching down next to DDean worried and sad. Gabriel glanced at his double and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. That Gabriel had it all. He had a son, his family and... Gabriel sighed heavily. "It's always something with these boys, huh?" he heard a woman's voice speak up next to him, and he forgot everything he was thinking when he meet those hazel eyes behind a strand of red hair. Needless to say, Gabriel was mesmerised.

"How do you know so much about all of this?" GGabriel just needed to know and again everyone's attention was on Dean. He ran his hand over his face with a slight sigh before he spoke "I had the Mark too. And I was killed. And... – he glanced at Rowena – someone brought me back. The king of Hell, actually."

"My son, Fergus." she stated with sadness in her voice. "Yeah, Crowley... – Dean added in the same tone – but I didn't come back as me." As much as they all wanted to know the rest, Cass interrupted Dean's explanation with a proclamation that the bed was set. And as soon as they moved DDean there Sam arrived with the blessed blood and only stated "I've stocked up just in case." at everyone's questioning looks.

"What are you doing?" MMichael asked when they started chaining the dead body to the bed. Sam proceeded whilst Dean turned to them "The Mark is corrupting his soul. We can bring him back, but his soul... It will be tainted." Dean said and just for a moment he was confused how he managed to sound more like his brother then himself. The old Dean would have just spit it out. "What do you mean tainted?" GGabriel asked and Dean just couldn't get the words out.

He remembered his time with the Mark and what it did to him. What it made him. He gave Sam a thankful look when Sam answered for him "Demon. Dean is going to come back as a demon." He didn't know why, but all Dean wanted was to assure them all it will be ok. "Don't worry, we can fix that too. We know how to cure demons."

"But it might be for the best if you let us do this alone. It might be... Disturbing." Sam said with compassion, but flinched when he heard SSam yell "No! I am not leaving my brother. Not ever again!" If there was anybody in any world that understood that, it would be Sam and Dean. And so, with a heavy heart, the boys proceeded at their task.

As he is known to do, Ketch stood aside, hidden behind the doorframe, listening in. He couldn't help the thought that crossed his mind. The boys were turning into the real Men of Letters. Not even the British chapter knew how to cure a demon, little lone anything about the Mark of Cain. At yet, their actions were focused on saving lives and not just blindly following orders. And Ketch knew he made the right choice by taking their side and trying to be more like them.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean looked around the room. SSam was crouching by his brother, eager to see him awake. GGabriel was right by him, his look worried. At the headboard stood MMichael, sharing his brother's expression. Sam was by the table they moved aside, with the blessed blood, waiting, ready. Jack, Cass and Gabriel stood way back, by the door, observing. Dean looked down at his once beloved first blade and didn't see more than the hunk of bone it really was.

He sighed deeply and approached the body on the bed. He couldn't help but compare this situation to the one before, only it was Crowley who stood in his place. It was Crowley who woke him and asked him to come and howl at the moon with him. And it was Crowley who gave his life to save them all, and it was almost for nothing.

He slowly set the blade on DDean's still chest and closed his hand around it. As he let the blade go, he could feel it tremble. He stood for a moment above himself, frozen and then said "Wake up, dumbass." Sam gives him a really look, and Dean just shrugs his shoulders. He wasn't as inspired as Crowley was.

GGabriel and MMichael gasped but SSam only closed his eyes in pain when DDean's eyes shot open, all black. Dean immediately jumped to snatch the blade from his hands and he was successful thanks to DDean's momentary confusion. He passed the blade to Gabriel, who hid it, tucking it in behind his back.

A smirk crossed DDean's face as he blinked and his eyes were green again. When he realized he was chained, the look on his face changed into a confusing one and he looked up at his brother, his eyes pleading "Sammy? What's going on? Why am I chained up? Sammy... Untie me, will ya?"

SSam looked up at Dean, and when he saw him shake his head, he closed his eyes again, heavy feelings weighing his brows down. "Really, Sammy? You are gonna let them just keep me tied up like this?"

"We are going to do a bit more than that." Sam said approaching with a full syringe. DDean gives him a pissed look before he turns to his brother again "You are going to let them do this to me, Sammy? Are you gonna let them torture me?" SSam opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so they just remained opened, circling up his sad expression.

"Sonofa..." DDean screamed and gazed at Sam when he felt the shot. His eyes black as the night reminded Sam of his own brother, but he didn't let it get to him. He has seen this before, he knows where it ends. DDean blinked and his emerald green eyes turned back to his brother. "Sa... Sammy... – his face twitched in discomfort – please..." He winces as he receives another shot of blood.

And SSam raised his eyes to Dean again, his expression twitching like his brother's, sharing his pain. "It is just for show. – Dean stated, his look firm – He is a demon after all." DDean shot him an angry look, and then gazed somewhere behind him. "What's the matter, Cass? Looking a bit pale?" DDean asks smirking at the angel.

Everyone stayed focused on the task, only Jack glanced back at Cass and thought that the fallen angel did in fact look a little pale. But why would he? He has seen this. He's been there when their Dean turned into a demon. He was the one who held him down. At yet, Cass couldn't help but feel something deep in his gut.

After two more shots, DDean went from pleading to threatening. Threatening Samantha, saying he'll cut off his precious hair. Threatening Dean, saying he'll pulverize his precious car with the car crusher. Threatening Cass, saying he'll strangle him with his own coat. Telling Jack he is worthless, he can't even kill anyone right. Telling MMichael to fuck off, mocking him for losing his rule over Heaven to LLucifer.

"And you... you are a crappy father... – DDean said to GGabriel, glad to see his words are affecting him – you let Sammy get hurt. You let those angels butcher him. And then you went and lost him. I mean, c'mon! – DDean shouted out – how do you lose a 180 pound Sasquatch? And who was the one that found him, huh? ME! You are just as useless as Jack over there... You're... You're just as useless as John was."

GGabriel closed his eyes, the words really getting to him. Even if it was a demon saying it, he was right. All of those things were his fault. And it was his fault DDean was like this. If only he paid more attention to him, checked on him, despite DDean's wishes... Maybe things would have been different. He hasn't been there for DDean and it was tearing his heart apart.

SSam couldn't bear to listen to it anymore. He wanted so badly to help his brother, make all this go away, but he knew he had to endure. He got up on his feet and turned away from the bed. He took a step toward the wall and leaned his head on it, supporting it with his hand. DDean doesn't even feel the next shot as he smirks in his brother's direction "Sure, Sammy, walk away... That's what you're good at. Walk away and leave me to my pain. Again. Walk away and leave me all alone." SSam felt those words cut into his heart and he gasped as a tear ran down his face.

But when he turned back, his face was strict, almost angry and he said "I am not leaving. Not ever again." The real DDean would be happy to hear this. But the demon DDean just rolled his eyes in annoyance and they landed on Cass "What's up, Assbutt? Are you turning green in envy?"

Again, nobody took notice, but Cass was looking a bit green now, as if he was sick. The twisting in his gut got worse by the minute and he was now feeling pain in his back, too. His face grimaces, but he doesn't say anything. He will bear through. He has to. Jack gave him a worried look and opened his mouth to say something but flinched when DDean shouted out again "Sonofa... BITCH!" in Sam direction. Sam almost called him a jerk in a rehearsed reply.

"Down to last two." Sam stated, his voice spreading hope it will all soon be over. If DDean could, he would bite his head off.

Six hours have passed since DDean woke up. The things he said, the pain he was going thought was more than just disturbing as Sam set it out to be. It was excruciating to see him like this, especially to GGabriel and SSam. But they stood by his side, every step... syringe along the way. DDean lost his interest to speak after his last remark to Cass.

As DDean was injected with the final dose of blood, he shouted out an inhuman roar, his eyes turning completely black before the darkness disappeared. He looked around the room, confused for a moment until his face turned to remorse. He knew what he said. And he wished so hard he could take it back. When he was unchained, he sat up in the bed and almost got the air knocked out of his lungs when his brother hugged him a bit too tightly.

"You're...crushing...me..." DDean barely let out and SSam loosened the grip, but didn't let go. DDean sighed and returned the hug, all those emotions that have been keeping him under water dispersed. They finally had a moment of peace, and DDean didn't want to let go. He finally had his brother back. SSam finally pulled away slightly and smiled brightly at his brother. He had missed him so much.

DDean glanced at GGabriel, his eyes inviting him to join the hugging session. And so GGabriel did, squeezing them both tight, and they all smiled happy to be together again, happy to be a family again even if it was just for the moment.

When the chick moment passed, DDean raised his head to the Winchester and nodded in thanks. And they both returned the nod, glad to have helped. Pretty soon, they all seemed like they were sitting around a Thanksgiving dinner, everyone feeling thankful for something. But when DDean set his eyes on Cass again, he couldn't help but frown. "Cass, what's wrong?"

Cass was now really looking bad. Like all the blood was drained out of him, he went from pale to green, to a very dark tone. He was clenching his stomach, now feeling sharp pain throughout his abdomen and his lower back. "I... I'm fine." he stated and Dean gave him a disapproving look. "You're not fine, Cass, we can all see it."

"I..." he tried to get defensive, but he couldn't even get the words out. "Let's get you in a bed." Dean said and with Sam's and Jack's help they left the room. Gabriel felt redundant in the room, so he decided to leave with the boys, giving the other versions of them some space.

"Hey... You all know I didn't mean what I said." DDean said his eyes on the ground, feeling more than embarrassed. He really hurt them all with those words, he knew that. "We know. Don't worry about it, kid." GGabriel replied smiling at him as he sat by his side. SSam sat on the other side and added "It's ok Dean. It was just the demon talking."

DDean closed his eyes, sinking things in. "If I haven't taken on the mark, none of this would have happened. I... It was a dumb move." he said sadly, and GGabriel tried to comfort him. "You must have had a good reason." "I can barely remember what it was anymore. I was just so angry, all the time." DDean started pouring out his soul. "You were all gone. Just gone. And I had Bobby, sure, but... – he lifts his watery eyes to SSam – I didn't have my brother."

MMichael felt his every word like a sharp knife thrust into his gut. It was his decision to make SSam stay in Heaven. His final ultimatum for stepping down as ruler of Heaven and relinquishing control to his brother. It was his compulsion to protect the human race against a nephilim. But also it was his spite towards LLucifer. He just had to keep a bit of control. He just had to have the last word.

He sighed wishing the gut-wrenching feeling away and stepped in front of DDean. DDean looked up at him, slight confusion in his eyes, but also embarrassment of the words he spoke before. "Michael... I'm sorry... I..." But MMichael cut him off. "No, I am the one who is sorry – and he smiled awkwardly at GGabriel's baffled look, and then quickly looked away – this is all my fault. It was me who made Sam stay in Heaven, making you two be apart. If I hadn't, Sam would have never let you take on the Mark. If I hadn't my brother wouldn't be hurting for a man he considers a son. And Sam... Sam would have his brother by his side. And he would be happier than he could ever be in Heaven."

MMichael finally raised his head and looked DDean straight in the eyes "But I'm going to make it right. I am going to withdraw that decision as soon as we get back."

And wow, did everyone have the widest smile on their faces (are the readers smiling too?). A small amount of happiness flew through the air and disappeared as soon as a really worried Gabriel ran into the room. They all stared at his expression, his breathing erratic from running before he spoke. "Cass... Something's... Wrong..." MMichael's face turned serious and he was the first out of the room.

Cass had been on the bed, tossing and turning, his face frozen in pain. The hurt rose from his stomach and moved to his back and it felt like something was tearing them apart. By the time MMichael and the others arrived Cass was twitching so hard he managed to fall of the bed. Dean ran to him, but had to step back as Cass got up and threw his back up against a wall. His eyes glowed brightly as he jerked his head backward. Everyone human had to cover their ears, even DDean and Jack, when a high pitch scream echoed from the fallen angel.


	22. Chapter 22

MMichael being the only archangel in the room with most of his grace still in him, slowly approached Castiel reaching his hand out towards the angel's forehead. Cass was still emitting the high pitch scream when the archangel set his two fingers on him. And just as he did, the lightning stuck somewhere far behind, the flicker of it revealing the shadow of the last few feathers of Castiel's winds slide down to the ground.

Everyone was now staring of the shadow of what could only be described as naked bones of what used to be Castiel's glorious wings. As the lightning abated and Cass toned down, MMichael smiled brightly at him. He turned to the others and the smile got distorted as his eyes met GGabriel's confused and worried expression.

He smiled awkwardly staring at the floor, rubbing the back of his head. "Um... There is something I forgot to tell you..." he said sheepishly to which GGabriel frowned "What did you do? You didn't... No... You did, didn't you?"

Before MMichael could answer him, Cass let out another scream and lighting lit his figure once again. His eyes gave out that familiar glow only brighter, stronger and he stood upright. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight of those glorious wings that spread out casing a wide shadow over the wall behind him. He gasped for air and stumbled forward, feeling the full power of his grace return to him with the Heaven's blessing.

"Cass?" Dean said not believing his eyes and Cass looked up to the brothers putting on the strangest smile they have ever seen mixed with slight confusion "They... They grew back... I... I got my wings back."

"How?" Sam asked turning to MMichael and GGabriel. Next to possibly SSam, they were the only ones that seem to have any clue of what was going on. MMichael's face gave an apologetic look to which GGabriel rolled his eyes. He wanted to answer and scold his brother at the same time. But he didn't get a chance to as a voice spoke up from the entrance to the room "Can't have an angel without his wings, now can we?"

Dean's face turned to anger whilst Sam's turned to fear, the sight sending shivers down his spine, but nevertheless they were both shocked. The thought did cross their mind, but they weren't sure until they saw GGabriel's reaction. "What are you doing here, Luci?"

LLucifer smirked at his brother "What? Can't a guy worry about his family?" and that made GGabriel give MMichael a very angered look. MMichael simply shrugged his shoulders and proclaimed "He dragged the truth out of me." GGabriel felt a headache coming on. "And I suppose you just had to take a stroll through their Heaven and fix things up a bit, huh? Don't you know we shouldn't intervene like that?"

LLucifer rolled his eyes at him, slight annoyance in his voice "I am the ruler of Heaven. It is my job to run it, making sure everything's alright. And believe me; things are so not alright up there. Well... They weren't until I got there." He smiled devilishly to Castiel, and then continued "And you should have seen the look on the angels' faces. Ough my Dad, that was priceless. Naomi couldn't even speak for the first few hours. Dummah kept staring at me. The other me must have done some pretty nasty things..." and he trailed off as his eyes met Jack's.

For the first time in his life, LLucifer was left speechless. He could feel the boy, their hearts beating in the same rhythm, their grace one in the same. He felt... Hell, he didn't even know what he felt. Amazement? Pride? Love? Jack's eyes slid down on the floor and LLucifer still stared at him, his hands shaking, his expression wonder-struck. He only managed to blink as he saw his nephew stand in front of the kid, blocking him from LLucifer's view. No, no, no, not SSam... Not our SSam, he thought. The Sam of this world. The human... His true vessel.

His faces darkened as he saw that look on Sam's face, the mixture of dread and spite. He feared him, but he was more protective of the young nephilim than he was worried about his own well being. So much like their SSam, LLucifer thought. Sam flinched when SSam pulled his hand; his expression telling him everything will be alright, his eyes giving out the notion the Devil will not harm anyone.

Even LLucifer gave Sam an apologetic look before his eyes met Jack's again, and he silently gasped before he put on a smile. Even though it wasn't actually his son, LLucifer still felt like it was. He knew now how his brother felt. Why GGabriel would go to no extent to protect SSam, even lie to him and cross over to another world without almost any back up. Sure, he took DDean, but what could a mere human do?

He shook off his thoughts as he slowly approached Jack, not really sure what to say to him. "Hi." the word escaped his lips and he could help but feel stupid. Hi? Really? Is that the best you can do? he thought to himself. He almost burst out laughing when Jack raised his hand, and smiled like a child waving it and saying "Hello." No, none of this was funny or awkward at all.

LLucifer smiled brightly and a bit proudly at him and nodded. "He is more powerful than me. – SSam said – he opened a rift all on his own. The rift that brought me here." After seeing a bit what this world was like, LLucifer couldn't blame the kid. He must have wanted, needed someone to guide him, and there was practically no one left, not counting the severely weak Gabriel who stood aside, sinking in LLucifer's every move.

The first thing LLucifer did when he and MMichael crossed over was to feel the power of this new world. At yet, there was none. He couldn't sense his grace or any of his brother's. All four archangels were either dead or so weakened; they were practically human, much like poor Gabriel over there. He sent out MMichael to find any clue of what might have happened to GGabriel and SSam and proceeded to Heaven. He was almost devastated to see what has become of his home and he felt compelled to fix it. And when he did, his focus shifted again, he could feel his brother in the world again, his nephew too. He had to make sure they were ok. He thought his double was with them, having sensed Lucifer's grace, but when he set his eyes on Jack, he knew. He just knew.

"So, a chip of the old block, huh?" he said proudly referring to the fact that Jack was powerful, much like him. Jack didn't know why, but he felt happy to see this LLucifer accept him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel and Castiel stood aside, listening to the portrayal of what their world was like, filling in some gaps along the way. SSam and DDean took the opportunity to go and grab some take-out, and GGabriel allowed it, allowed his sons out of his sight because he knew they needed some time for themselves. Dean did most of the talking as Sam stared at LLucifer. It seemed like he was constantly on the edge, waiting for the Devil to make just one move, give out just one tell.

"So, let me get this straight – LLucifer said with a mocking smirk on his face – your Michael is in the cage? You threw him there with the other me with Gabriel's help? And yet, your Lucifer is free and Michael – he glanced at his brother holding in a laugh – Michael is still in the cage... Ough, this... This is priceless." MMichael rolled his eyes at him and stated using first person pronouns to refer to the other versions of them "At least I didn't screw up as bad as you did. I mean, Vince Vicente? Please! But what I don't get – the said turning to the Winchesters – is why you would release him again in the first place."

Jack stood aside, listening to the explanations and the conversation, and every time his eyes met LLucifer's, the Devil smiled gently at him. He frowned when he heard a whisper echo in his head, someone calling out to him, the voice familiar. He met LLucifer's smile one more time and nodded, smiling back. He left the room and leaned on the hallway wall, listening in. When he heard the same whisper again, he made a decision. He flapped his wings and he was gone.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances as everyone was staring at them, expecting an answer. What would compel them to release the Devil? Sam was the guilty one, so he set out to explain. "We... We needed him. There was a bigger threat out there and he was one of the very few who... Nobody really knew what it was except him..."

"What could possibly be a bigger threat than the Lucifer you described?" MMichael asked concerned. But GGabriel figured it out. The Mark. Dean didn't have the Mark of Cain any more. The Darkness, they must have released it. How the hell is this world still standing?

LLucifer looked around, but couldn't spot Jack. He extended his grace in the search for him and when he couldn't find him straight away he asked sounding worried "Where is Jack?" Everyone looked around and concern rose inside LLucifer. There it was that feeling again. He shot GGabriel a look and closed his eyes, trying to feel his son in the world. My son?

He was confused for a moment, feeling Jack's grace as if it was split in two, a big and a very small part. His eyes shot back in terror when the realisation hit him and he only let out "Lucifer" before he vanished. MMichael quickly got up, glanced over at GGabriel and with a nod he vanished too. Whatever that was, the two of them were more than enough to take care of it. At this moment GGabriel had bigger things to worry about.

"You released her, didn't you?" he stated glaring at the Winchesters. The look in his eyes was so serious, so strict, they both looked down on the floor, feeling guilty. It was amazing how well GGabriel always managed to pull of the angry-father look. "Who?" Gabriel asked, having never found out all the things that happened in his absence.

"The Darkness." GGabriel answered, never parting his eyes of the boys. Gabriel's eyes widen in fear for a moment, but he realized the problem must have been taken care of, otherwise nobody would be alive. "We didn't know..." Sam set out to explain, but for some reason trailed off when he met GGabriel's gaze. "Doesn't matter anymore. Amara's gone. Her and Chuck took off on a vacation." Dean said, and everyone could hear the slight resentment in his voice. After all they've been through, after everything they've done for him, he left them. Left them to defend the world all by themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LLucifer stood hidden, his grace holstered, not that his double could feel him, he was too weak. But Jack might, and he didn't want him to know he was there. Following LLucifer's actions, MMichael appeared next to him and after feeling his brother hiding his essence, he did the same. LLucifer frowned at him when he arrived, he did not want him there. Still, they both stood aside, well hidden, listening to the conversation between a son and his real father.

They heard Lucifer calling Sam a liar, that Michael didn't kill him, and that it was Sam who left him behind. They both knew why Sam would do that, they understood. "For everything I had done to him, I think I had it coming." Lucifer said, his expression filled with remorse.

They heard Lucifer speak how Jack needs him, but they could see it was the other way around. It was Lucifer who needed Jack, who needed to make a connection to the one person in the world he hasn't hurt yet. The only person he had hope would accept him. They heard him speak of the humans and them being weak and fragile and "no matter how much you try to do right around them something always goes wrong." LLucifer could feel that wasn't due to humans, but due to his look-a-like.

Because no matter what he thought of the humans, LLucifer still valued his family and thanks to his nephew, he was given a chance to be a part of that family once again. But this world didn't have that Sam. This world never gave Lucifer a chance.

They heard him speak of the stars, planets and galaxies, trying to convince Jack to leave with him and have their chance to "escape our past and our sins and start over." His voice pleading, his expression worried he wasn't convincing enough. He wanted so badly to redeem himself, but he didn't know how, he didn't know where to start. So he started with the only person he has yet to fail.

Jack looked up at the nightly sky, stars scattered all around and he smiled. Maybe his father isn't as bad as everyone told him. Even if he was, he felt his words to be true, the Devil wasn't lying. He wanted to be with his son, to help him grow. But when his eyes met Lucifer's, he frowned in confusion before he teleported away.

Lucifer sighed, feeling abandonment. His father locked him up in the cage, his brothers leaving him there to rot. And when he got out, he was so angry at them, at his father, he took it out on his toys. His Michael was hell bent on preserving their father's creation he would kill him over it. Even Gabriel tried to kill him.

He raised his eyes, thinking he is hallucinating. Before him stood the face of the apocalypse world's greatest fear, MMichael. And LLucifer right by his side, both of them with disapproving expressions. "You do know that is not the way to do this, right?" he heard his own voice echo throughout the silent night and he just rolled his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"One word. Just one word would make a huge difference, and would make a good start at repairing the relationships in your family." LLucifer said to him knowing how much effort it would take this Lucifer to spit it out. "Ok, wise guy. – Lucifer retorted – let me guess, you want me to apologise, is that so? Well, that ain't happening."

"It will if you really want to make amends. – MMichael said, his look serious but hopeful – it will if you want your family back."

With a touch of his hand, LLucifer had transported his doppelganger back in the bunker, leaving him with no choice but to face all the things he has done. He glanced at MMichael and wondered. He was a pain in the ass sometimes, but he was his brother, and LLucifer felt lucky to have him by his side. They both took a moment to appreciate the starry night before going back to the bunker themselves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I normally write on FF, so here, I have no idea how to use italic writing style, which I normally use when someone is "thinking".

"I saw how they did the spell." The sentence echoed in Michael's head. He would normally never stoop so low as to make a deal with the Devil, much less a pathetic, almost human version of his brother, but he was desperate. He wanted, no, he needed to see that world. His was a waste land, his father's creation destroyed. The promises the apocalypse made about Paradise on Earth was a lie. The whole plan was a lie.

So when he learned about the possibilities of other worlds, an idea popped in his head. He would make his own Paradise. From what he had learned from Lucifer, his double in this world was in the cage, other brothers dead or weakened, angels fallen. The only obstacle, the only real threat was Jack.

He made a strategic plan. He listed all who could stay in his path and take them out slowly and silently, not drawing attention to himself. He would wait and catch them off guard. But when he entered the world, he could feel the new power in it. Something has changed. The angels weren't fallen anymore, but there were only a few so he didn't concern himself with it. There were bigger issues.

He could feel his brothers all but Raphael, scattered around. If he didn't count Lucifer who crossed over with him and Jack, there was a strong pool of LLucifer's grace somewhere out there. And his own, strong as well. He felt the two GGabriel's he saw but both felt weak. The third one however, the tall one with long hair, Michael thought, was as strong as ever.

He knew they too were from another world and he had hoped they would go back to it by now. He would have to wait for that to happen, before he could strike. He would have to be patient. And this Michael, he wasn't the patient kind. So the moment he felt the two Gabriel's alone with two humans and one angel, he just had to make a move. Taking at least a few pieces of the chess board.

"What, did Luci send you away?" GGabriel said when he saw Michael appear in the bunker, in the library. "You shouldn't have followed him in the first place." He added annoyed he couldn't get more from the boys about Amara. Both Dean and Sam frown as Michael takes a step forward. There was something wrong, they both could feel it. GGabriel heard Sam yell out to him "Gabriel, look out.", and he turned around just in time to land on an archangel blade. Michael smirks at him, glad to take out the biggest threat first. GGabriel steps back, his eyes wide, his face pale, his abdomen bleeding both blood and grace. For a split second he wanted to whisper his son's name, but managed to stop himself from calling him. This wasn't his brother in front of him, and there was no way he would want SSam in this. He would protect him even in his death.

He stumbled back and started falling, but Gabriel was right there to catch him. It was weird watching himself take in his final breath, his own eyes losing their spark, his wings nothing more than scorched marks on the floor.

Like in a slow motion, he saw Castiel progressing toward Michael only to get thrown against the metal staircase. He saw both of the Winchesters, trying to charge him and Michael just snapped his fingers and they too were launched into a wall. Gabriel glanced back at the dead archangel in his arms and the next thing he knew all three members of Team Free Will were on the floor in the Main hall, around the War table, coughing up blood, their faces bruised and cut.

He had to do something, he had to try. He was weak, but he still had a few tricks in his sleeve. He appeared in front of Michael, Castiel's angel blade in his hand, at yet, Michael was quicker. He dodged the angel blade coming his way and drove his own through Gabriel's chest. Dean shouted "Gabe! No!" and Sam closed his eyes, calling out to anyone who would listen.

Michael roared in pain when he felt the sharp stab of an angel blade in his back. He angrily turned around, only to find Gabriel behind him, smirking "I don't know about your Lucifer, but even ours wasn't stupid enough to fall for that." The smirk wasn't whipped from his face even when Michael stabbed him back with his own blade, and the illusion disappeared. Michael looked around frantically only to find Gabriel in the same place he was before. He has never left GGabriel's side.

He cursed to himself, thinking this is taking too long. He tried to charge Gabriel, his face furious, but something held him back. He turned around only to face the glowing eyes of Jack, the anger on his face more serious than it was on Michael's just a second ago. "You... You hurt my friends... You hurt my family."

"What are you gonna do about it, kid?" he said spitefully, but slight fear could be heard in his voice. Jack looked around seeing them all hurt and even one Gabriel dead. His eyes turned a brighter shade of gold and he clenched his fists making Michael roar in pain. SSam and DDean appeared in a corner, their view of GGabriel blocked by a wall. They were just too stumped to see Jack as angry as he was, but glancing over to their doubles, they knew which Michael the young nephilim was hurting.

Michael could feel every bone is his vessel brake like it was his own, each rib piercing his lungs, his own scull crushing his brain. He managed to glance at Jack and shout out "Lucifer, we had a deal!" Mere seconds ago Lucifer was teleported right behind Jack and he gulped seeing what his boy is capable of. He gulped again when Michael shouted out to him and he saw Jack turn to him, his eyes narrowed "What does he mean?".

Damn. I messed up again. I just wanted to be here, with my son. It that too much to ask? Lucifer thought to himself and his mind barked back at him It's always about what you want isn't it? He opened his mouth to try to defend his actions, but the words never came out. He flinched when Michael spat out the blood that was pooling in his mouth and spoke up "We made a deal. Lucifer gets you and I get everything else." And the smirk was back on Michael's face. If he is going down, at least he is taking someone with him. Or maybe, this just might provide enough distraction for him to get away.

"Is that why you wanted us to leave?" Jack asked with disbelief in his eyes. Michael's couldn't hear a thing when the anger in Jack's eyes grew along with that familiar glow. His head was pounding, his ears bleeding, his mind thinking only of an escape. He got his chance when two more archangels appeared who were clearly not ready for what they were seeing. He was gone, and the only one who seemed to notice was Dean, his brows frowning at the spot Michael was just a moment ago.

"You're not my father. – Jack said sadly, as all hope in his heart got replaced by disappointment. – You're... You're a monster.". Lucifer looked away, the words stabbing him straight in the heart. He messed up with Jack, just like with everyone else. The more he felt the disappointed look on everyone's faces the angrier he got. Angrier with himself. It was true, it was all true. He was bad. He was as bad as everyone thought he was. As bad as his son thought he was.

He got so caught up in his own emotions, in his own thoughts, hurt that Jack had rejected him and he did something stupid. He embraced the Devil within once more, but made such a human decision. He was hurt and he wanted to hurt back. "I... I don't need you... I don't need any of you." He tried to sound confident but there was clear pain in his voice. Jack's eyes narrowed at him once more. Despite what the others have told him, he was still hopeful his father could change and he was disappointed at himself for being that stupid again.

Nobody expected Michael to reappear again, now standing in a new vessel, a female one. Her legs long in a tight skirt, her figure flattering, her hair in a strict business bun, but her eyes dark, her lips rolled up in that same smirk. This is Michael we're talking about. Of course he had a contingency plan. He found a replacement vessel as soon as he stepped foot in the new world, just in case. And now he stood before Jack, staring for a brief moment before his blade cut through Jack's neck and he sucked in his grace.

Pure horror ran through both Lucifer's faces as Michael's eyes glowed Jack-gold, but it was the instinct of both Sams that made them run towards the almost passed out Jack. "NO!" Both Deans shout out as they all disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LLucifer was as furious as Hell. All he wanted was to tear his double apart and then move on to that Michael. And all that anger got mixed with a lot of sadness and simply grew when he saw his brother, dead. Gabriel looked up at him, his face grievous as he carried in his double in his arms with Cass's help and laid him on the War table.

Both MMichael and DDean gasped deeply at the sight of the deceased archangel, and DDean could feel the uncontrollable tears running down his face. "Son of a bitch!" he screams and glances over at Dean. Dean was deep in his thoughts, trying to come up with a way to get his brother back. A way to get them all back. Even if he wouldn't admit it, Jack had grown on him.

"You have to get them back. You have to get Sam back!" DDean cried out. He just got them back. He can't, he won't lose them both again. LLucifer clenched his fists, he would gladly smite that smirk of Michael's face. But deep down he knew the same thing MMichael was just about to say. "He is too powerful. The mixture of his grace and Jack's... I'm afraid neither one of us is strong enough to take him on." LLucifer sighed trying to control his anger. But when he looked up at his double, his eyes glowed red and he charged at Lucifer.

Nobody really cared, nobody tried to stop him. His fist smashed through the wall, missing Lucifer's face by a mere inch. He would be damned if he let him off the hook so easily.

"What if we strike all at once?" Dean asked. "I am sure your brother is trying to fight him off as we speak." he said to DDean and DDean nodded in agreement. MMichael sighed "I still don't think we are strong enough."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the same church the apocalypse world had, an attempt of a battle raged.

Both Sam and Jack got thrown against the wall again and Jack slid down, a wide hash on his head bleeding out. Sam tried his best to stay in between Michael and Jack, protecting him and taking the hits. At the same time, SSam was doing his best to try and stop MMichael. He set him on fire, tried to slam him up against the wall, giving out hard punches that would tear a vampire's head off.

But all Michael did was laugh loudly, like a true villain of the old movies and he would just wipe the floor with them all without even lifting a finger. He was enjoying himself, having more power than he could ever imagine. SSam tried hard to focus, to do to him what he has seen Jack do, but his powers never matched the young nephilim. Again, he along with Sam and a passed out Jack get thrown away into a wall. Only this time Sam passed out too. He was already in more pain than a normal human could sustain, and his body and mind just gave up on him.

SSam was glad to see his brother appear behind Michael's back, even with the first blade in his hands. DDean shoved the blade right through Michael, and Michael almost giggled, like the blade was tickling him. He was about to rip through DDean's chest when a bright light nearly blinded him.

He is thrown down on his knees by the power of the light, but still felt confident enough he was more than capable, more powerful to withstand whoever that was. Even if it was Father himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, who is thinking Season 13 finale?


	24. Chapter 24

MMichael shook off his head with a sigh "I still don't think we are strong enough." DDean looked down on the ground, clenching his fist. He felt the urge, the need for the blade in his hand. His bone knife. His first blade. His most powerful sword. His eyes widened as he looked up at MMichael "What if you had your sword?"

MMichael flinched at the mention of his sword, and he turned his gaze at DDean, thinking for just a moment he didn't hear him right. But deep down, he knew. He knew why DDean would say yes now, after all this time. He would do anything just to save his brother. MMichael also knew he himself would do anything to save the kid, but this had a million ways of going wrong. And one in particular.

"I can't do that... Not with that thing on your arm." MMichael said sadly. The Mark would most definitely corrupt him and the fact that he would be in his perfect vessel... The though alone sent shivers down MMichael's spine. The last thing he wanted was to end up in the cage, or worse, a power thirsty tyrant that would burn the world to the ground. "Then take me."

MMichael frowned at Dean, confused he would offer himself like that. Sure, his brother was in danger too, but this Dean knew almost nothing about him. Only versions Dean knew were the ones that tried to take him over by force or kill him. MMichael just couldn't believe Dean would let him in, knowing from their stories, things never end up well for them.

But Dean felt confident about his decision. He remembered thinking they never had such luck when the rift reopened and he found it was this MMichael who opened it for them. Yeah, things never fully work out for the Winchesters, but they did seem to work out for MMichael. He was the best version of himself out there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam sat on the beach, burying his toes in the sand. He could feel the breeze in his hair, the smell of the ocean in his nose, the sound of the waves in his ears. The memories of what had happened seemed like a lifetime ago, and Sam couldn't help but think he might be in Heaven.

Or maybe Hell. He flinched and quickly scrambled to his feet when the Devil appeared next to him, sitting on the sand and gazing into the ocean. "Would you relax? – LLucifer said – My counterpart isn't that strong to invade your dreams."

"So you... Yeah... the other one." Sam said, his voice still wrapped in fear. "The ruler of Heaven!" Lucifer proclaimed with the devilish look on his face. He might be a good guy now, but he is still a narcissist. Unwillingly, a smile escaped Sam's lips, and he bit down on them. He saw LLucifer's gesture, and he was uncertain, but he still sat down next to him.

"You know – LLucifer started gazing back to the ocean – I never liked humans. Still don't. But I think I understand you a bit better now." Sam frowned in confusion and LLucifer smiled "Take your brother for example... Not that it is a good example, but still... He would go to no extent to save his family. To save you. And I can understand that."

"What did he do?" Sam asked eyes wide, voice of worry. LLucifer waved his hand off "Ough, don't worry, nothing too drastic. Just fulfilling his destiny, playing his part in the grand scheme... – and Sam gasps at the realization – he did what he was always meant to do. He said yes."

Sam's breathing picked up, his heart pounding and LLucifer smirked at him, loving the tease. "Hey, he was always meant to say yes. It isn't his fault nobody specified to which Michael." If Sam wasn't so frantic a moment ago, he would punch LLucifer right in the face. No, wait, scratch that.

LLucifer didn't even see it coming as a large fist thrived itself into his jaw. When the moment of surprise passed, he smiled. "Yeah, I had that coming... Must feel good to punch this face... Believe me, I would know. I nearly pulverized your Lucifer."

"Yeah, well... maybe you should have." Sam said his fist still clinched. LLucifer's brows went up, curiosity in his voice "You really think I should have let him off that easily?" And Sam shook his head, not really sure anymore. After everything Lucifer did to them, after everything he was responsible for, Sam felt he would only be at peace if the Devil was gone. Permanently. But on the other hand, he would love to see him suffer. And the thought terrified him. What was he turning into?

Sam sighed and turned his attention to the Devil at hand. "So why are you here? What do you want from me?" he asked, tired. He was so tired of it all. "There is a battle out there, Sam. A battle to save your world. I want you... No, I need you to wake up."

...

"Wake up, Sam."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cass and Gabriel were ordered to stay behind. None of them would actually follow such an order, especially from the Devil, the ruler of Heaven, but when MMichael explained they listened. They would just be in the way, not strong enough to help. Eventually one of them could be used by Michael as leverage and they didn't need that. He had enough leverage as it is.

When they were left alone, Lucifer finally raised his eyes only to meet Gabriel's angry and disappointed look. He looked away immediately, felling a bit embarrassed. "What were you thinking?" Gabriel asked his voice strict.

"I was thinking about my son. – Lucifer replied wanting to sound stern, but there was clear sadness in his voice – you all left me behind. What was I supposed to do?" Gabriel sighed angrily and looked away for a moment. Lucifer did have a slight point; Sam shouldn't have left him behind. He understood Sam's need to get rid of the demon that has been haunting his dreams since forever, but he should have known by now, some demons you just can't shake off. Some demons you have to carry with you your whole life.

"So teaming up with that Michael? In the vast pool of bad ideas, you just had to pick the worst one, huh?" Gabriel said and Lucifer responded "He was gonna come here anyway. He would have found a way eventually." Gabriel's face turned red as he yelled "SO YOU THINK THAT JUSTIFIES WHAT YOU DID? – and he took a deep breath trying to calm himself – Just look what happened to my counterpart. Look what happened to Jack. What your actions caused... But why am I saying this? You don't care. You never cared about anyone but yourself."

Lucifer turned his head away so Gabriel couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He was right. Lucifer never cared about anyone else. Even if he did, it would still be about him. Even now. He didn't care about Jack the way he was supposed to. He cared about his own need to be loved by someone. But love doesn't work that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Michael blinked the bright light dispersed. Jack was awoken by the light, his head pounding, but both him and SSam astounded by the sight. At the entrance of the church stood Dean, his eyes glowing bright blue, shadow of an archangel wings behind him, an archangel blade in his hand. He winked at them, letting them know who was in control and charged at a baffled Michael.

He landed the first punch and managed to slash Michael across the cheek, but Michael quickly scrambled to his feet and landed a punch straight into Dean's jaw. DDean sent his blade into Michael's lower back, making him flinch, giving SSam time to hit him with a heavy wave, throwing him up against a wall.

Michael stood up, his expression enraged and he roared, sending them all flying, hitting a wall and sliding down it. Dean appeared behind him, driving the archangel blade through his back and DDean ran to them, thrusting his first blade through Michael's chest. Both wounds caused Michael to scream in pain, his vessel's blood oozing along with his and Jack's grace.

But he blasted them away with the first breath he took. Dean looked over at SSam, maybe a bit confused, but still with a smile on his face "Michael wants you to try out the Sam special." SSam nodded and turned his attention to Michael. His eyes glowed wildly gold as the fire started right between them. Michael's smirk faded slowly as his eyes widened at the sight of SSam's glorious wings spread out wide. He was astounded by those fully visible golden wings and he did not see what was coming.

Dean pulled Jack back and DDean joined them, Sam still unconscious at their feet when SSam started flapping his wings, slowly at first. Michael frowned in confusion, but as soon as the flaps picked up, he felt the fire in his face. He tried to withstand the fiery hurricane coming his way, even tried his famous roar wave, but nothing worked. SSam was now flapping his wings so fast; the fire consumed most of the church, throwing Michael to a wall that barely stood up. SSam tucked his wings back and extinguished the fire.

But Michael still washed his pain with a breath, feeling worn down. He held his head high, never losing that awful smile on his face. "Is that all you got?" Dean smiled back at him devilishly as he retorted "No, it's not." Michael didn't seem to notice that one of the Sams was missing. "We are only the entourage. There is only one possible way this was ever going to go down."

Michael heard footsteps behind him and they frighten him. He turned around just in time to meet the red eyes of Sam Winchester. It couldn't be... Michael thought. Hell yeah it was. Michael entire body trembled at the sight. He has never feared his brother and his pathetic legion of demons and monsters. But this LLucifer... This LLucifer was different. Stronger. Angier. More protective. This LLucifer had his perfect vessel. This LLucifer was the Commander of Heaven in his world. And Michael just screwed with the most important thing to him. His family.

Unfortunately for Michael, LLucifer wasn't the one in control. It was Sam, the same Sam who was tired of everything. Tired of fighting. So tired he wanted it all to end. And with Michael's final breath, it just might. Sam wrapped his hand around Michael's neck and lifted him high. Michael squirmed trying to break free, but he couldn't. He was losing his breath, and he didn't know was it the fear of another, stronger LLucifer or something else, but his powers were not working. Jack's grace inside him was working against him.

Sam flinched when he heard his brother shout out "Stop!", but still kept Michael high in the air. "We need him alive. We need to extract the grace" MMichael spoke from within Dean and Sam sighed. He had forgotten about Jack's grace. If he killed Michael, the grace would disperse into the universe and not go back to its rightful owner. He heard a whisper from within "Michael is right, we need to give my s... Jack his grace back." If Sam wasn't sure before, he was sure now. He made the right decision of allowing this LLucifer to posses him. He wasn't expecting full control and he certainly didn't expect that LLucifer saw Jack as his own. This Devil had the traits of the one of his world with one huge difference. He put family first. And that is something Sam could relate to.

He pulled out the archangel blade and as he dropped Michael to the ground, he slashed him on the neck, collecting all of his and Jack's grace inside a vial he conjured. Michael dropped down on his knees as his vision got blurry. Soon, he was lying on the floor unconscious. Jack and SSam smiled widely and Sam nodded at them. "What should we do with him? Kill him?" Sam asked and could hear LLucifer's voice from a memory "And let him off that easily?". Dean approached the passed out woman that was Michael's vessel and touched her forehead. He looked up at Sam and shook his head, suggesting she is gone.

"We send him back. Back to his world. – Dean relayed MMichael's words – Give him a taste of his own medicine." Ok, he might have rephrased that last part, but Sam knew what he meant, what MMichael wanted to say. What worst punishment would there be for Michael then being forced to live in a world which he once ruled and now would be considered a mere mud-monkey? He would be haunted by his own army and discarded by humans, maybe even tortured and killed if they ever found out who he was.

"We take him back to the bunker and maybe use some of his grace to power the rift. As for the rest... – Sam listened to the Devil inside for a moment before he continued – The Heaven could use the extra juice." Jack, who stood aside, watching everything unfold, now spoke up confused. "Is Heaven really that bad?" When Sam nodded, his eyes slightly sad, Jack frowned at the floor, thinking for a moment. He brought his head high as he stated "Then give them mine too."

Everyone was shocked by this statement, only Sam could feel slight pride emitting from LLucifer and he had to smile at that. "Let's go back to the bunker and we will see." He said politely and could hear a sigh from LLucifer that baffled him. He looked up at his brother and then at DDean and then remembered. He looked at his look-a-like with a sad expression as SSam frowned, tilting his head, asking "What's wrong?"


	25. Chapter 25

SSam was the first to appear in the bunker. Cass looked at him sadly, his mouth open, but he couldn't find any words of comfort. Lucifer stood aside, dreading his own fate, but still sad at the sight. Gabriel place his hand on SSam's shoulder when SSam's breathing picked up and SSam glanced back at him, his eyes drenched in tears.

SSam just stood there, a few feet away from the body of his father, not believing it. But when he felt that hand on his shoulder, he flinched and reality kicked in. Soon enough, DDean, Dean, Sam and Jack appeared; their expressions sad. Sam was dragging the human version of a once powerful archangel. He threw his body in a corner and Michael moaned, feeling pain he has never felt before. Dean pulled out the vial of mixed grace Sam had given him from his pocket and placed it on a counter of an old Men of Letters computer.

Sam turned to his attention back to SSam who slowly approached the body on the table. He grabbed GGabriel's cold hand in his, set it on his chest and held on tightly. Tears running down his face, his lips trembling, his entire body in shock. Sam and LLucifer from within watched silently and Sam could feel the pain of loss the archangel inside him felt as DDean stepped next to his brother, tears in his eyes. SSam leaned into his brother and sobbed silently. They have both just lost a father.

MMichael couldn't handle it. He took the sight of his nephew devastated hard, Dean could feel it. So Dean turned his attention at the mixed grace. He picked it up and thought about how they would separate it. "The grace doesn't want to stay mixed – MMichael spoke to him sadly – it wants to split and to return to its hosts." That gave Dean an idea. With MMichael's help, he conjured another empty vial and opened the full one. Much to MMichael's scared confusion he pulled it closer to his lips as the blue grace started detaching from the gold one and started finding its way to its host.

Dean quickly placed the empty vial in front of it, catching it all until there was only the golden one in the other vial. He pocketed Michael's grace and extended the gold one to its rightful owner. Jack frowned when he was handed his grace and Dean explained "It's yours. You choose what to do with it. – and Michael's voice resurfaced – I would suggest taking it. No one really knows what might happen to you if you don't. You weren't made to exist without it."

Jack stood aside staring at the vial containing his grace. It was the cause of all this trouble. He pondered over Dean's/MMichael's words and couldn't figure out what to do. Dean turned his attention on anything else but the devastated family behind him. He didn't know how to help them, but at least he could keep the archangel inside him occupied. He took Michael's grace and after making the other ingredients with MMichael's help appear, they attempted to open another rift.

As he mixed the ingredients he thought about how he and MMichael worked so well together. It felt good. It felt natural. Only Sam looked aside when the rift opened and following LLucifer's feelings he frowned at the pathetic human that was once a powerful archangel. He nodded at his brother as Dean picked Michael up. Michael finally awoke and when he realized what was happening, his eyes widened, face paled and a thousand Nos echoed through two worlds. The rift closed behind him and all Sam and Dean did was exchange glances and a nod.

Jack looked at the rift, feeling a bit glad the whole Michael and apocalypse world story is finally over. But on the other side, a family was grieving the loss of a father and a brother. Dean and Sam weren't showing it, but he knew that the archangels inside them were angry and mournful. SSam was sobbing, his head buried between GGabriel's waist and arm and DDean held his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder, tears escaping his eyes.

Gabriel stood behind them, feeling their loss. It was clear he wished to something, but Jack knew, even if he was in full capacity, there is no way an archangel could ever bring another back. And then Jack glanced over at Cass. Castiel. His father. He was once gone too. "Maybe..." Jack whispered to himself as he turned his attention back to the vial. He opened it and his grace started floating out towards him. As it tickled his lips, giving him just a taste of his old power, he quickly closed the vial. He had consumed only a quarter of it, but he stopped before he made a huge mistake.

He was powerful once and he did bring an angel out of the Empty. But GGabriel was an archangel. And GGabriel was SSam's father. He took another look at SSam and then gazed back at his grace. What should he do? What would the others do? He knew well SSam would never go for it. That is just how he is, and he knew both Sams were almost the same. So... What would Dean do?

Something stupid and reckless, for sure. At yet, it somehow works out for him, doesn't it? With a deep sigh, Jack decided what he had to do. Somehow the decision reminded him of Lucifer, he was about to force someone into doing something they wouldn't want to do. But he wasn't Lucifer, he convinced himself. He was doing this to help.

He clinched the vial in his hand as he approached the body on the table. His eyes drifted sadly from the archangel to the nephilim beside him. He slowly walked over to SSam and put his hand on his shoulder, but SSam did not react. He gently nudged him and whispered "Sam?" to which SSam raised his hand, his bloodshot eyes staring at Jack. Jack gulped, but with a flick of his thumb, he opened the vial and shoved it in SSam's direction.

Before SSam or anyone else could figure out what was happening, SSam's grace had already welcomed Jack's and SSam's eyes glowed brighter than ever as he stood up. Sam and Dean ran over to them, but it was too late. "Why did you do that?" Sam's voice spoke, but Jack could only hear LLucifer's worried voice. Jack saw everyone's confused and maybe slightly angry looks waiting for him to explain. "I'm sorry – Jack said like he meant it – but that was the only way. I know he would never take it on his own."

SSam was confused and overwhelmed with the new power surging through him. He looked at Jack, his eyes wide, his breathing at an alarming pace and Jack felt compelled to stare at his shoes, but kept his eyes on his mentor, hoping to make him understand. "It has to be you. It can only be you." he said, his voice trying to sound firm. "You are the only one that can bring him back."

Cass sighed deeply knowing what Jack was attempting and still thought it to be impossible. "Jack, Gabriel is an archangel. Not an angel like me. It would take a lot more to bring him back." Cass spoke sadly and sincerely. "I know. With my grace, I was able to bring you back, because you are my father. I can't bring Gabriel back. But Sam can. With his grace and mine combined, he can. – then he turned to SSam, his look slightly apologetic – I want Gabriel back. But you... You need him back."

SSam closed his eyes, his brows weighing down. "You shouldn't have done... Jack, you don't know what the lack of grace might do to you." he spoke, his voice cracking. Jack smiled slightly "I have just a little of my grace within me, I can feel it. It will recharge over time. You needed it more." And SSam sighed. He appreciated the kid's effort just as much as he was worried about him, but it didn't matter. "I... I can't do this. I... I don't know how."

Jack's brows pulled closer, his face serious "Just close your eyes." and a sighed smile escaped SSam's lips. When have the roles turned? But he did as he was told and everyone remained silent, watching and waiting. Jack remained silent for a moment, thinking and then finally spoke "Remember him. Feel him, feel his grace, his essence." and SSam takes a deep breath. "Call out to him." and SSam focused, his hand unwillingly caressed over GGabriel's chest. SSam felt his own grace rising up, pushed by Jack's, but it was Jack's grace that finally resurfaced through SSam's eyes as he clinched his other hand into a fist and whispered "Dad..."

Everyone in the room felt something, but nobody knew what. It was like a small breeze came through and went away. When SSam opened his eyes, Jack's grace was all gone, his hand was lying still on his father's chest, but they were not moving. His eyes remained closed, his grace somewhere far, unreachable. He closed them again with deep sorrow "It didn't work. I... I can't do it."

"You can – Cass spoke with a smile on his face – and you did. It is up to Gabriel now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GGabriel felt the hard cold floor he was lying on and as he got up, he felt a slight cramp in his jaw, probably from the position on the floor. There was nothing but cold darkness around him and he didn't know where he was. What was it that happened? He remembered that kid yelling at him to look out and then he remembered seeing Michael. He remembered a sharp pain in his chest, but what was it that happened?

His face turned to horror as the memories slowly returned, and all GGabriel could think about was his son. Was he alright? Was he safe? What about DDean? Did Michael get to them? He had to find his way back, to make sure his sons were ok. But find his way from where? Everywhere he looked there was nothing but darkness and he had to think. He was not in Heaven he was sure. Hell? No, there were no demons, no tormented souls. As a matter of fact, there was nothing.

Ok, so he was dead? And where do the archangels go when they die? Probably where the angels do too, the Empty. Duh. GGabriel tried hard to remember what Cass told him about this place. Shouldn't there be an entity here? "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked loudly and his voice echoed through the vast space.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" a creepy voice asked from behind him making him flinch. He turned around and raised his brows in confusion. "Cass?" and the entity rolled his eyes at him with a strange smile that just didn't go with any version of the angel. "No, I'm not that silly little angel – the Empty spoke, his words changing tones – and you still haven't answered me! WHY aren't YOU asleep?!"

"The floor was too stiff of a bed for me." GGabriel responded having no idea where the words came from. He didn't sound like himself. Well, actually he sounded like... "Pesky little CREATURES!" the Empty shouted out to him as it got into his face. "You WILL go to sleep, NOW!" And GGabriel smiled that old wicked smile he hasn't used in a very long time.

"And if I don't?" he smirked at the Empty knowing that if he was awake, the Empty didn't have power to put him back under. Not unless he went willingly. Which he won't. The Empty frowned at him, curving Cass's lips in a pissed off way. "You WILL!" "Nah, I don't think so." GGabriel retorted. The Empty quickly placed its hand on GGabriel's head and as it went through his memories, so did GGabriel. The Empty was looking for something, anything to use against him, but it didn't find what it was looking for.

GGabriel on the other hand did. He did find a piece of himself he had forgotten. He was too protective, he worried too much about everything, and somewhere along the way he forgot what was it like to have fun. What was it like when he was a trickster.

"If you don't sleep, I don't sleep... – Cass still looked pissed, but also jumpy – And I want to sleep. I NEEEEEED to sleeeeep." GGabriel glanced at the Empty with a spark in his eyes and said "Then let me sing you a lullaby... – and he started singing softly -

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down, into my core  
Where I've become so numb, without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home

-and then GGabriel started shouting the verse, making the Empty flinch -

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become"*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billie was pacing in front of her black desk, clearly pissed. A reaper called Jessica tried to calm her down. Jessica was assigned to the Winchesters, and over time, he really started to like them. Even though she shouldn't. "They did right some wrongs. They sent that archangel back to his world, and closed that rift for good."

Billie gave her a furious look, and Jessica immediately stopped talking and looked at the ground. Billie said nothing only continued to pace as the books on her shelves kept changing and changing. She has given up on trying to read them. What was the point if they are just going to be replaced again?

When a very bright light shone from above them, both Billie and Jessica looked up, slightly confused. But when Jessica brought her eyes down, back on her boss, she could see the true, primal rage in her eyes and she sighed, her eyes showing off fear. She knew there was no way she could save the boys now. Not after they have undone a death and spat Death right in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evanescence – Bring me to life – for full experience I would suggest listening to the song, at least the first part.


	26. Chapter 26

After having annoyed the Empty with the Homer Simpson version of When the saints go over there and when the Empty told him to shut up he proceeded to sing the Black Eyed Peas song Shut up. GGabriel was smiling widely as he sang AC/DC's T'N'T so loudly that it made Cass's body starting to twitch and the entity covered it's ears, but it was pointless. The Empty did not want to cave in once more to demands of a being so inferior to itself, but it had to admit, this guy was way more annoying than the last one. The Empty just had to get rid of him.

GGabriel opened his eyes only to find himself in the dark again. But when he blinked a couple of times, he could see the moonlight shining in on a head that was sleeping leaning against his arm. He smiled at the image of his son sitting in a chair and sleeping in such an awkward position. He glanced over at a chair near a door only to find his other son, DDean, dozing off, his hand supporting his head barely.

He slid from under SSam's grasp and gently moved him more on the bed. Thinking they must have moved him when they though he was dead, he pulled SSam's feet onto the bed, and could hear his son mumble something. He stroked his hair gently and SSam's face seemed to relax just a bit as he rolled over in the bed, hugging the sheets. GGabriel walked over to DDean, but he seemed to be catching up on some very much needed sleep and GGabriel didn't want to wake him. So he just smiled at him as he slipped out of the room.

He could hear voices of his brother's in the main hall but when he got there, the only people he saw were the Winchesters. He had walked in silently and when he found them like that, he was confused to say the least. "What did you do?!" he asked loudly and strictly making them flinch.

The boys didn't quite understand why, but they were at peace with that whole situation, so much so that they have relinquished control and were sleeping soundly within their own minds. Over the past twenty four hours they have felt a bond between them and the archangels possessing them, but for some inexplicable reason it didn't scare them. They have welcomed it and embraced it. It just felt natural to both the vessel and the archangel. It was needless to say, neither LLucifer nor MMichael wanted to leave.

But it didn't seem like that to GGabriel. It completely freaked him out seeing the faces of his sons smiling at him, but feeling his brothers' grace emitting from them. It completely freaked him out when those smiling faces ran and hugged him tightly, completely ignoring his question. "What the Hell guys?!" And the guys exchanged glances frowning at each other like they have just realized they were still possessing the boys.

Both LLucifer and MMichael looked at their brother with embarrassment and they immediately turned around and sat on the chairs around the war table. They gave each other one last glance before their essence left the bodies of their perfect vessels and returned into their discarded previous ones. Both Sam and Dean fell slowly forward, leaning on the table, still asleep. LLucifer and MMichael stretched as they got off the floor, their bodies aching from a bad position they were left in.

"Will somebody please explain to me what happened?" GGabriel asked his face still strict. "You died." MMichael retorted and GGabriel rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, well, duh. It is obvious I knew that. I mean what happened there?" he said pointing back to the Winchesters.

By the time they told him everything, it was nearly dawn. His face didn't change throughout the explanation of the events. He knew his sons have been in trouble, but he also knew they were fine now. The only time GGabriel reacted was when he found out what Jack had done. His face turned a brighter shade of pale as they told him Jack had given SSam his grace, just for a slight chance he could bring GGabriel back. He didn't know if he was more proud at the kid and his son or worried about them. Mixing grace like that, well... It was unheard of. "What was he thinking?" a sigh escaped GGabriel's mouth.

"He was just trying to help." a voice spoke from behind a doorframe, from the library. GGabriel frowned at the wall and slowly walked over behind it. He found Lucifer sitting on the ground leaning on the wall. He saw his own LLucifer and the anger in his eyes towards his look-a-like and he sighed again. He gazed back at Lucifer and asked "Did that surprise you?"

Lucifer frowned, slightly confused by a question he did not expect. "Yeah... I could say it did... But, um... It also made me kinda... um... kinda proud at him, you know?" GGabriel smiled at him and sat beside him "Yeah, I know. Kids, right? They never cease to amaze. You keep teaching them, and one day... Poof. They actually teach you something." GGabriel spoke in general, but that last line was directed to Lucifer. The Devil looked down, thinking about what GGabriel said.

Lucifer flinched when GGabriel slapped his knee and said "Good. Well... I am starving. Let's go make some pancakes..." and he pulled Lucifer towards the kitchen, LLucifer and MMichael followed. "I will never understand your need for human food." MMichael said as GGabriel pulled out a bowl and the pancake mix and started preparing it. "And I will never understand why you don't just conjure the food, why do you have to make it yourself." LLucifer added, touching the hot pan and flinching from a burn. Not that it didn't heal straight away.

"Cuz it tastes better." a smiling Gabriel said from the door. He had heard voices from the kitchen, and when he went to see who was there, he was glad to find that his double has returned. He walked over and helped GGabriel with the pancakes. "And cooking can be fun, too." GGabriel added, and his brothers rolled their eyes at him. Lucifer caught himself staring at the first batch of pancakes, feeling the human hunger. He didn't understand this new feeling and his lower lips started trembling at the sight of food. It was obvious the whole thing scared him a bit.

Gabriel frowned as GGabriel extended the first batch to Lucifer, but then Gabriel saw something, something that made him confused and left wondering. Lucifer took the plate, his eyes wide, his lips smiling, and his expression grateful. "Thank you." He whispered, and Gabriel was taken aback by what he heard. Did he hear that right? Lucifer sat on the farthest side of the table and started eating.

His very first experience with food as an almost human was... Well, enlightening to say the least. His mouth filled with delight of the mix of pancakes and maple syrup, every moment filling him with some strange sense of happiness. Where has that been his whole life? LLucifer and MMichael sat away from him, watching and frowning. They could never understand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SSam woke up when the sun hit his face from a window high above. His brows pulled closer in confusion and he quickly got out of bed. "Dean?! Wake up!" he shouted at his brother whilst looking around the room frantically. DDean shot up from his chair when he heard his name and nearly fell forward, still half-asleep. "Where? What?" he asked confused. It took him a moment to remember where he was and his eyes widen as he realized GGabriel wasn't there.

They both stumbled out of the room, but not before they caught themselves trapped in the doorframe for a second. They followed the voices to the kitchen and stopped frozen in spot at the door. A Gabriel stood by the stove smiling and making pancakes. "Morning kiddos. Want some breakfast?" he said, and another Gabriel leaned back from behind the first one, smiling at them too. "They're really good."

"D..Dad?" SSam spoke barely, his heart pumping hard, his hands shaking and sweating. His lips trembled and his eyes filled with tears of joy when the first Gabriel looked at him, smiling and with a sparkle in his eyes "Yeah?" Next thing GGabriel knew, he was being crushed by his son's tight hug. GGabriel pat him on the shoulder saying "It's ok, kiddo. I'm back." when he realized SSam wasn't going to let him go any time soon. He slowly pulled away only to get the air out of his lungs kicked out of him again when DDean hugged him. DDean tried to pull away quickly, feeling a bit embarrassed, but GGabriel held on to him for a second more.

Gabriel watched the reunion of a family and even though he had a smile on his face, a part of him felt sad. His family is never going to be like that, and he couldn't help but envy them just a bit. He glanced back at Lucifer who was still enjoying food, and asked himself if his brother was even worth an effort. Should he try and build a relationship with him? He sighed as he remembered the old times, when they were all in their home, happy. When everything was as close to perfect as it gets.

As the memories of his past poured into Gabriel's head, he slowly realized there was someone who needed him more than Lucifer did. Well, not someone, but some place. His home. Heaven was a mess, barely standing, according to LLucifer. So he pulled the commander of Heaven aside to ask him about the situation in this Heaven. "It's not good. I managed to break Metatron's spell and give angels their wings back, but there aren't many of them left. – LLucifer said regretfully - They will soon burn out, and Heaven will fall. Michael's grace might help power them up for a while longer."

Gabriel looked at his feet, thinking for a moment and then raised his head with a question "And if I was to return?" LLucifer looked at him smiling, glad to hear that "Michael's grace might just hold them long enough for your grace to replenish itself, which would happen a lot faster in Heaven. If you choose to stay, Heaven just might stand a chance." Gabriel would ponder over LLucifer's words for a while longer before deciding he would be the one to take the grace to Heaven and see its state for himself. He would stand by his decision even though it scared him. It has been such a long time since he has been home and he was afraid of what he might find.

But before that, he just had to ask "How did you break Metatron's spell?". And LLucifer smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "The spell was just a bowl of ingredients with Castiel's grace powering it. When I removed the grace, the spell broke." Gabriel looked at him frowning "You mean to tell me, all this time it was just a stupid bowl? How come no one found it before?" LLucifer ran his hand over his face as he answered "Metatron was smart. He hid it in the one place he knew nobody would ever look, or even go to."

"Where?" Gabriel asked and gazed into LLucifer because it took him a few moments to answer. "The bathrooms." LLucifer replied sheepishly as if it was him how put the bathrooms in the Heaven in the first place. The only thing Gabriel could do is face palm himself, thinking Whose dumb idea was that? He would find out one day in a distant future that his Father just loved taking long steaming showers singing country songs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite having slept on the table, both Sam and Dean woke up refreshed, feeling better than they have in years. They felt rested and it was like a part of their ever-lasting burden was lifted away. They looked at each other and both frowned, sensing the archangels have left them. Neither would ever admit it, but they sort of missed them. They got up when Cass and Jack entered the main hall. Cass tilted his head at them, sensing they were archangel free. Dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by loud laughter coming from the kitchen.

They walked in just in time to see GGabriel telling everyone "...and then I sang 'Cause I'm T.N.T. I'm dynamite, T.N.T. and I'll win the fight, T.N.T. I'm a power load, T.N.T. watch me EXPLODE! – and everyone burst out laughing again – I guess I annoyed the Hell out of him." Cass frowned and asked "Who are you talking about?"

GGabriel looked up at him and shouted "YOU!" laughing, with tears in his eyes. "The junky version of you, anyway." Cass rolled his eyes, but with a smile on his face as he said "Glad to hear you irritated a cosmic being into releasing you." GGabriel gave him a wink. SSam listened to his father's story about the Empty and he couldn't picture him. He couldn't even believe the version that sat before him. He was different. More relaxed. Less strict. More fun. Less worried. SSam just had to admit, he liked seeing his father like this. He seemed so much more happier. "Pull up a chair, have some delicious pancakes." GGabriel shouted at the boys and they obliged smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, Cass, Jack, Sam and Dean were saying their goodbyes to the angels of an alternate reality. LLucifer and MMichael exchanged smiling glances with the Winchesters, glad to have met them. They were more than just their perfect vessels. They were humans who fought hard, clawed their way through life and came out victorious but with heavy scars, and somehow what the archangels have seen made them proud. Made them appreciate the human kind just a little bit more.

DDean clinched to the first blade as he stared into his double and smiled when Dean told him to keep it. SSam and Sam exchanged a smiling nod and then SSam turned to Jack. "You brought me here to teach you a few things, and I never expected to learn some from you. Thank you, Jack. For everything." Jack looked up at his mentor with a spark in his eyes "No, thank you Sam. You have helped me control my powers. And even though they are gone for now, I... You thought me so much more than that. You have shown me how to be compassionate and how to show my emotions. How to let people know I care about them." And Jack hugged SSam tightly as SSam's lips curled up into a smile and he pat the kid's back, hugging him back.

"You take good care of these boys – GGabriel said to Cass – they are important to this world." Cass nodded at this, let's call it order, more than happy to oblige. "Of course I will. They are my family." and GGabriel glanced over at the boys. Even though he wasn't their father he was still proud of all the things they have accomplished.

LLucifer winked at Jack after he whispered "Don't let your old man pull you down.", but GGabriel head him. When LLucifer walked away, GGabriel whispered to Jack "Pull your old man up." He smiled at the kid's confusion, but Jack still nodded in reply. If GGabriel really thought it was a good idea, Jack might give Lucifer a chance.

The rift cracked opened and the angels smiled at them all as they went through one by one. SSam was the last to pass, and looked at them all smiling at him, and almost wished they didn't have to part ways. He stepped through and Team Free Will stood looking at the rift, waiting for it to close. After a few moments it started to flicker, powering down.

As it flickered one last time, the room filled with such a bright light, everyone had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, Jack and Cass looked, only to find that Sam and Dean have disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this..." Sam asked looking around a familiar kitchen/dining room as Dean interrupted the question "It is... But how?". They were both confused, standing in a house that burned down a long time ago. Their eyes widen when a woman appeared in front of them wearing black leather pants, a black top and a long leather coat, holding a scythe. Dean frowned "Billie?"

And Billie smiled back "It is strange isn't it? You kill Death and the last reaper to die becomes the new horseman. Who knew?"

Sam looked up, shivers going up his spine "Why..." "Why are you here? – Billie asked with a smirk – you have been causing me headaches for weeks now, constantly jumping through worlds, changing destinies. Did you not know there would be consequences? Consequences of cosmic proportions?"

"Where are we?!" Dean insisted, but Billie rolled his eyes at him smirking "Dean Winchester, always with the attitude. I can tell you, you're not in your world, that's for sure. And no grace of an archangel can send you back to yours. Not this time." Sam and Dean both gulped as Billie vanished. They both flinched and turned around when they heard a bag, probably filled with groceries drop to the ground and a familiar voice asking in shock "What on God's green Earth are you doing here?!"


	27. Chapter 27

When the archangels along with SSam and DDean stepped through the rift into their world, they found themselves in a place they have never been to. Only SSam and DDean seemed to know where they were, and for a brief second, something felt off to both of them. The Stull cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas bore no importance to them, but then again, why? Out of all the places they could have ended up, why here?

"You should have more respect for the dead, Lucifer." a voice spoke from behind them, and when they turned around, they were shocked to see CChuck, standing there casually, pointing at LLucifer's feet. Unknowingly, LLucifer was standing on a grave, and as he followed his father's view, he quickly stepped of the final resting place of a woman long forgotten. "Father?" MMichael asked not sure if it was really him. He had wished upon his return for such a long time, he wondered if this was just an illusion.

CChuck smiled at him and then greeted them "Hello, my sons. Grandson." CChuck stood, his head high waiting for a response. He was expecting for MMichael to greet him and for LLucifer to probably yell at him for something. But neither moved as they stared at their father, faces still in shock. CChuck was not expecting for his youngest to respond in such a matter "Hello? HELLO?! – GGabriel shouted out frowning – Do you know what we have been through? Ough, stupid me, of course you know! You always know and you never act!"

CChuck sighed at GGabriel's word. His sons might think a lot of thing of him, but one thing they always assumed was that their father was all-powerful. "I am sorry Gabriel – CChuck spoke sincerely – but I could not reach you there. That world doesn't belong to me." He smiled at their confused faces as he continued "Much like every decision you make can take you on a different path, every decision I ever made took one of me to a different world. Unless I wanted to merge these two worlds, I could never impact it. In any way."

A child looks up to its parent and thinks the parent knows all, and can do all. Part of growing up is learning that your parents do have their flaws, but they still love you and only want what's best for you.

"But, anyway, I am drifting off – CChuck said almost sheepishly – That is not the reason I am here." And everyone just stared at him, their looks worried. Whatever the reason their father decided to appear now, it wasn't anything good. CChuck sighed deeply. He swore he would never intervene, but this was bigger than just his sons and his creation. This involved him too. At yet, he could never tell them anything directly. "The ultimatum Michael made when he stepped down... I will stand. Sam is to return to Heaven and stay there indefinitely." CChuck blurted out robotically, without any emotion. Even though the pain he saw in his grandson's eyes cut through him like a knife through a human heart, he had to remain emotionless.

"Why?" GGabriel asked sad and angry at the same time. Because I said so CChuck thought, considering saying it, but he knew he needed to set them on a right path. "Because of that." he responded a bit sadly, pointing in DDean's direction. DDean wanted to drop dead there and then, feeling the guilt of a thousand wrong-doings as he looked at the Mark on his hand.

Every archangel there wanted to say something, to stand up to their father. Even MMichael. But before any of them could get a word out, CChuck waved his hand off and they were gone. DDean stood alone, the blade in his shaking hand, his chest hurting and running out of air. "Please. – DDean said with despair – just... Just take it off. Remove it... Do anything, but bring him back... – and his voice trembled - Do whatever you want to me, just, please... Bring him back."

CChuck turned his back on him and sighed. "I am sorry. It has to be this way." was all he said before he vanished. As the rain started pouring down on DDean, he looked up to the sky. He didn't know whether the rain was someone out there mocking him, or his brother crying out for him. At least the rain hid the tears that blended into it, as they slid down the devastated expression on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What in God's green Earth are you doing here?" BBobby asked as he entered his home and dropped his groceries at the sight that welcomed him. Neither Sam nor Dean knew what to tell him confused to see this BBobby that reminded them so much of their own. And even if they knew what to tell him, they wouldn't get a change just yet. Slight confusion remained on BBobby's face, but he still smiled brightly at them as he almost ran and hugged them tightly.

A second later, BBobby pulled away still smiling and looked up at Sam "What... How'd you manage to come down here, boy? How'd you convince those angel dicks to let you come down?" and then he turned to Dean. "And you! – and he gave Dean a smack on the back of his head – you disappear on me for days without a one freakin' phone call and then you drop in with him? You tryin' to give me a heart-attack, boy?"

Sam couldn't help but smile at BBobby's scolding Dean like that, but his face turned serious after a moment as he realized exactly which world they were in. When he looked at BBobby with that serious expression, BBobby read him straight away and his brows rose as he asked with arms crossed "All right. What did you idjits do now?" Sam opened his mouth, but nothing but a sigh escaped. Dean blew air through him mouth feeling annoyed they will have to do the explanations all over again. "Well, for one, we are not your Sam and Dean." Dean started and BBobby frowned at him, dropping his arms next to his body.

"Um... We are Sam and Dean, of course – Sam continued weirdly – just not of this world. We are from a parallel wo..." Sam didn't even get to finish that sentence as BBobby sprayed them with holy water from his flask. Dean spat out some of the water, giving BBobby a really? look and said "We are not demons, you know?"

And BBobby tilted his head, slowly reaching behind him again and said "Can't be too careful these days." And Dean rolled his eyes at him. "I see what you are doing. We are not shapeshifers, ghouls or any of the monsters that can take a person's appearance. We are human. – and Dean looked back at Sam – both of us." BBobby's eyes widened at that statement and he dropped the silver knife he was trying to reach a moment ago.

Before BBobby had time to react, Dean grabbed the knife and pulled out his sleeve. He cut himself and then extended the knife to Sam without taking his eyes of BBobby. He knew the old paranoid bastard well and he didn't want to be surprised by another weapon BBobby might have lying around. But BBobby was baffled, not so much at the fact that the two in front of him just might be from another world, but at the fact that Sam's cut didn't heal. He was indeed human.

He kept his distance as he tilted his head toward the table suggesting they all sit down. When they did, he looked up at them, waiting for an explanation. Dean sighed "This is gonna be a long night. You got any beer?"

A couple of hours later, BBobby was shaking his head off, it was all a bit too much for the old man to take in. "Balls." – he let out his famous line and Sam and Dean looked up at him with clear nostalgia in their eyes. "Ough, Hell NO! – he shouted at them – you don't just come in here and drop all that crap at my front porch and then give me that look!" Dean frowned and asked "What look?"

"That You-are-dead-in-our-world-and-we-miss-you look. Nah-ah. We ain't doing that." he said with a sad expression. He could not imagine himself gone from DDean's life. He was the only rock DDean had left. The only person DDean talked to. But it should be ok now, BBobby thought. The boys told him MMichael had withdrawn his decision for SSam to remain in Heaven. BBobby was about to pull out his phone and call DDean when a sound came from the back of his house. He frowned at the boys and told them to stay put as he checked it out. Like they would ever listen.

They followed BBobby, but stayed hidden behind the doorframe, not sure who might have stumbled in BBobby's house. They wanted to make sure it wasn't anyone who might try to hurt him. But they relaxed when they heard DDean's voice, and their expressions turned a bit sad at his words.

DDean stood at the back door soaking wet, the blade in his hand shaking. He looked up at BBobby with blood-shot eyes and said "I've lost him, Bobby. I've lost him again." BBobby quickly threw a blanket that was lying around over DDean and hugged him, confused "What happened, boy?" DDean leaned on the wall, his body trembling from the cold and the shock and he slid down and sat on the cold floor. He pulled the blanket closer like he was trying to think of it as someone's hug, and even though his body felt just a bit better, his heart was still broken in million pieces.

"God... – DDean whispered sadly – ...God came and took him again. He... He took them all..." and DDean closed his eyes, heavy pain written on his face. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He glared back at his hand, but couldn't see the mark over his jacket and the blanket. Stupid! Stupid! – he thought to himself – Why did I have to be so stupid!?BBobby frowned, not understanding. "Why would that old bastard do that?"

DDean blinked a few times, tears replaced by anger towards himself and he looked down at his hand. The bone with teeth in it almost seemed like it was smiling at him, mocking him. He gripped it tight for a second, as if he was trying to choke it and then wielded it high and threw it as far as he could. The first blade hit the wall on the other side of the hallway and dropped to the ground, but still remained intact. DDean looked up at the ceiling and when he brought his head down, he replied "Because I took on the Mark of Cain."

BBobby of course knew about the mark, but had no idea what it represented. He had spent countless hours doing research on it and came up empty. A thought crossed his mind and he looked in the direction of the door that led back to his kitchen. They must know something that can help, BBobby thought.

Sam looked at Dean with a raised brow and Dean sighed. If we fix this, maybe they'll help us get back to our world. Well, here we go again, he thought before they stepped out through the door and then leaned on it. He looked at DDean with a tired expression on his face and DDean flinched when he heard himself say "Maybe we can help...". He looked up at his double and his brother, his mouth opened, his face slightly confused, but his eyes hopeful again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few dozen failed attempts to transport his son back to Earth, GGabriel was clearly pissed at his father. It was obvious dear old dad did something to keep SSam in Heaven. But he didn't have time to rage across SSam's bedroom, throwing a tantrum, because his son needed him. His expression remained furious as he hugged SSam tightly, his son sobbing quietly in his arms.

MMichael paced around his office, trying to convince himself father knew best. His word was the law. He was failing at it miserably as a thought kept creeping into his mind." Why? Why would father do this? It only caused pain to everyone. Why?" And for the first time in his life, MMichael found himself questioning his father's decision. And the thought of disobeying his father's will... If he found a way, he would do it in a heartbeat. For his nephew.

Disobedience was nothing new to LLucifer. He sat quietly at his table, waging in the possibilities. He raised his head at the door when a knock came. "Come in." He said and the door opened. The belt of a familiar trench-coat was the first to enter the room, followed by the trench-coat itself and finally CCastiel. LLucifer looked at him, his expression serious "I suppose you heard what happened?" and CCastiel nodded, his expression blank.

"Good. – LLucifer said – I want you to go down there and check on Dean. Then report back." CCastiel nodded blankly again and left LLucifer's office. In front of the door, he loosened his tie, but his expression still remained blank as he flapped his wings and disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28

Lucifer looked confused at the spot where the rift came and went. He was far in the back, observing the farewells when a bright light came and took the original Winchesters too. He looked at Cass how was looking around the room desperately trying to figure out what went wrong. He glanced at Jack only to see a confused and sad expression on his face.

It took Cass a few minutes to realize the boys must have crossed the rift too, somehow. And they were now trapped there. "Surely the archangels will help them come back." he spoke uncertain. He and Jack exchanged looks and he knew he couldn't rely on that. He knew if the situation was reversed, the boys would go after him and Jack regardless. They would not leave anything to chance.

He thought for a second and then he looked up at Jack with determination in his eyes. "I will go to Heaven and see if Gabriel could spare some of Michael's or his own grace. You stay here." Jack nodded hesitantly and stared at Cass as the angel proceeded out of the room. He had just reached one of the cars in the bunker's garage when he stopped at his tracks. His breathing picked up as he remembered he had no need for a car anymore. But it was so long... He closed his eyes and could hear his heart pounding, but he still flapped his wings and teleported out of there.

Lucifer stared at his son's sad and fearful expression and he was compelled to give a comforting word. It was least what he could do. Maybe the only thing he could do. He reached his hand to set it on Jack's shoulder for comfort, but at the last second decided to pull it back. He bit down on his lower lip and tried to sound hopeful. "We'll get them back. – and Jack looked up at him slightly confused – We will." Jack's brows frowned at the floor, but when he looked up he nodded at Lucifer, as if he was agreeing at his help. Accepting only the fact that he might help, nothing more. Yet.

Cass walked the hallways of Heaven horrified. It has been a while since he was here, but he was not expecting this. Some of the walls have crumbled, souls roaming free in the hallways. Cracks extended as far as the eye could see and the light of Heaven so dim, he could barely see where he was going. And the most terrifying thing - there was no angel in sight.

Gabriel paced around in the throne room, worried. In the throne sat a vial of Michael's grace swirling around, glowing at one second, dimming at the next. He was surprised to hear a knock on the door and instead of just saying come in he walked to the door and opened it swiftly. A sigh of relief escaped him when he saw Cass, but his expression quickly changed back to a worried one. "Castiel! Good! It's good that you're here! I... I don't know if this will hold."

And Cass looked around the room confused. He spotted the vial on the throne, but turned his attention back to Gabriel. "What happened here?" And Gabriel glared at him as he explained. "If I came here only a... a day later, there wouldn't be a place to come back to. – he stated seriously – the handful of angels in here were almost at their last breath. – and he ran his hands over his face – I could not imagine what would happen if I... Cass, it's falling apart... It's all falling apart."

"What happened to Naomi, Dummah, the angels that were here?" Cass asked with clear concern in his voice. "They are resting. They were barely alive when I got here. I... I can't believe we let this happen." Gabriel said regretfully. And Cass sighed, thinking he was probably the most one to blame. He did wipe out more than a half of the entire angel population. The heavy burden he had been carrying a long time just got heavier. He glanced back at the vial, knowing it was the only thing sustaining Heaven right now, and he couldn't ask, not even for a drop. Not even for the Winchesters.

"Something happened – he started trying to keep his mind of the situation in Heaven – the rift... It pulled our Sam and Dean too. And then it closed. – and their eyes met and they both understood the situation – I... I know now you can't spare any, but still... I had to inform you." And Gabriel looked down on the ground thinking. He did have a thought earlier and this only helped pull him in that direction.

Seeing that happy family made his so nostalgic, he started thinking about his brothers even before he came to Heaven. The thought crept in his mind again when he saw the state his home was in. And if he wasn't sure then, now he was as close to certain as he was gonna get. "You know... – he started unsurely – we do have another archangel in this world..." and he looked at Cass this expression inexplicable. Cass glared confusingly into Gabriel's face and he wasn't sure if it was hope he was seeing in it, but he knew what Gabriel wanted.

This wouldn't be the first time Cass, or a Winchester for that matter, would attempt something stupid knowing a million things could go wrong. He just had to have faith it will work out eventually, like it always did. But not without broken bones, bruised up faces, blood spilled and scars left behind. He sighed deeply and nodded at Gabriel. Next thing he knew he was frowning at Lucifer and Jack, seeing them having a conversation almost causally.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BBobby smiled proudly at the boys. Sure, they were not really his boys, but seeing how far they have come, the things they have learned and done and knowing a version of him was there to help them on their path... Well, it just made the old man proud. They were sitting at his dining table, trying to remember the ingredients that were used and Dean frowned at each ingredient when Sam told him it was actually Crowley that acquired them.

They both jumped at the sound of the flapping wings and their faces smiled seeing their friend. Their expressions quickly turned to surprise as CCastiel tilted his head and after examining them for a split second, drew his angel blade. "Wouw, woo there, Cass. – DDean shouted as he exited the bathroom and quickly tugged the blade of his hands – it's ok. They're friends." But CCastiel kept glaring at the boys, his face serious and angry. "They are human. He...He is human." he said to DDean never looking away from them, Sam especially.

"Yeah, I know." DDean said as he sat down and took a sip of his beer. Even though he considered CCastiel his friend, he was one of the last people he wanted to see right now. He was one of the last people DDean would want to know that the Winchesters were here. "They got stuck here... We were just about to call for help, but we started talking..." DDean was trying to figure out what to tell CCastiel. He didn't want the archangels involved, but deep down he knew they were screwed. No matter what, CCastiel would report this upstairs.

"I must report this." CCastiel said and Dean flinched. This version reminded him so much of the old Cass, and it was hard for Dean to see that again. He couldn't picture him as just another angel douche-bag. "Cass, wait..." DDean started, but drifted off with a sigh when the angel was gone. "Great... Just fucking great..." he mumbled in his chin.

CCastiel ran into LLucifer's office, but gulped as he saw LLucifer and MMichael having a discussion he clearly interrupted forgetting to knock. LLucifer just raided his finger at him as to show him to wait a moment and continued talking to his brother "... What do you want me to do? Dear old dad clearly wants us to remain here, otherwise he wouldn't have us on lock-down. If you haven't noticed, none of us can walk the Earth except the angels." he stated as he glared at MMichael. "And now you want to listen to his orders?!" MMichael asked furiously and LLucifer could help the shocked expression on his face "And you want to disobey him?!" Not that LLucifer wasn't amused by the thought, but he just couldn't believe MMichael would ever do that. He almost laughed when MMichael stomped his foot and ran out the door.

LLucifer turned to CCastiel after a moment "How's Dean holding up?" and CCastiel frowned, not sure how to relay the news. "He... he has visitors." LLucifer raised his brow, curious "Visitors?" CCastiel sighed, not sure how will the archangel react. "Yes... Um... It appears that there is now another Dean and Sam in this world... Both human." CCastiel was expecting the surprised look on LLucifer's face but he wasn't expecting that old smirk to pop up. "Interesting..." was all LLucifer said before he waved his hand at CCastiel, telling him he is dismissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we supposed to do now? – DDean asked throwing his hands in the air – Somehow I doubt that the archangels are going to let us do this." It was just a hunch on his part, he was yet to find out what removing the mark actually meant. Sam and Dean exchanged glances. If they were caught before they had a chance to do this right, the whole thing might fall apart.

"We are just gonna have to find a way to stall, just long enough to do this." Sam stated and Dean nodded "We still have those sigils carved into our ribs. Angels shouldn't be able to find us." And DDean looked at them interact. "Yeah, - Sam proceeded – we lay low and find the ingredients. You – and he looked up at DDean – you should remain here and not draw suspicion."

"OK, then it is settled. We'll leave at the crack of dawn – Dean said rubbing his hands together – just need a couple of hours of shut eye and we're good to go. – he too looked up at his double – don't worry, we got this." DDean stared between the two and couldn't help but miss his brother. These guys worked so well together and he remembered the time he still thought his brother was human and they too were like that. Long after Sam was asleep, DDean would continue to stare at him from his bed, feeling awkward as he did, but unable to help himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam found himself on the beach again and he sighed deeply as he looked at the Devil that was sitting next to him. His expression was one of a teenager caught trying to sneak out, but the archangel still smiled at him brightly. "So... – LLucifer began – here we are again..." and Sam looked at the ocean "Yup... Here again..." and he gulped not sure what else to say.

"Mind telling me why haven't you made contact with any of us?" LLucifer asked as he glared back at Sam. Sam responded nervously "We...um... we sorta ran into this world's Bobby and... a... we sorta got talking... You know our Bobby is gone, and we miss him and we sorta..." and LLucifer just had to interrupt him "And you're sooooorta full of crap. Now tell me, what are you up to?"

Sam looked away, feeling reluctant to share any information. "You know I can just pull it out of you?" the Devil pushed and Sam sighed. He was cornered.

It has just dawned and both Deans were already up, BBobby too, packing some things for the boys to take with them, mainly weapons. After a few minutes it felt strange for Dean that all this ruckus hasn't woken his brother up and he approached him, shaking him by the shoulder. "Sammy..."

"Wake up, Sam."

BBobby and DDean were just passing by, and they both flinched when Sam rose his head from his pillow, his eyes glowing red. The first thing BBobby did was grab his shotgun as both Deans shouted in unison "Son of a bitch!" And Sam/LLucifer smirked at them as he got off the bed.

"That would only piss me off, old man." he said to BBobby and DDean set his hand on the raised shotgun, pulling it down, his face telling BBobby there is no point. "What do you want? Why are you here?" Dean asked and LLucifer raised his brows at him. "I know what you are doing... – and this came as a surprise – and I want to help."

Dean frowned at him, thinking for a second. "You know we are helping him get rid of the mark? – and when LLucifer nodded, Dean continued – You do know what happens when we remove it, don't you?" And LLucifer started laughing. Dean was a bit weirded out seeing his brother like that, wondering for a moment that if Sam said yes again, he must have been sure the Devil would help.

"Of course I know. Gotta give me a little credit, Dean. I did bear the mark once too, ya know...Anywaaay... Dad locked us up there... – and he looked at DDean – no archangel can come down, physically. So – and he turned his attention to the other Dean in the room again – imagine my surprise when I learned my perfect vessel was down here. – and the smirk reappeared – I just had to visit him in his dreams and see what you two little rascals are up to. And I decided to help."

LLucifer stated and Dean looked at him confused "If you know, then why... Why help us?" LLucifer's face turned serious for a moment as he thought about what the was going to say. He might be a good guy now, but he is still a narcissist. " Some things never change... Let's just say I want to stick it up to the old man once more. You know me... Was never that good at listening and following orders."

LLucifer would never admit, but this had nothing to do with his relationship with his father. Well, maybe it did just a bit. But more importantly, he wanted to help his nephew and rejoin him with his beloved brother. He would never admit it but he cared about DDean just as much as he cared about SSam. They would work out the consequences later.


	29. Chapter 29

Lucifer was terrified when he heard where Jack and Cass were going. Just a mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine. But he wouldn't back down. He couldn't. Otherwise he might get left behind, alone. And he was more afraid of that then the cage. "I want to help." he spoke and Cass looked at him confused and angrily. " I don't think that it a good idea." he said and when he saw the pleading look on Jack's face he rolled his eyes.

"No, Jack. We cannot afford any mistakes. Besides, I doubt Rowena would want to help us open the cage with him there." Cass said, his back turned to Lucifer. Jack looked down at the floor, thinking, trying to figure out how to make it work. But before he could even say a thing, Cass grabbed his shoulder and they vanished. Lucifer was left standing there, his mouth opened, his face frozen and his eyes sad. Was he really expecting them to take him along?

After a few minutes, he closed his mouth and looked at the ground. And that old defiant part of him rose again, and he frowned, thinking. He had to try. But how? He had almost no juice; he couldn't just teleport to the cage, to Hell. And he suddenly jerked his head upwards, having an idea. He ran into the library and started pulling out all the books from the shelves, glancing over them and tossing them aside, making a huge mess. "Aha!" he exclamated as he found the one he was looking for, titled "Demons and demonic possessions"

About two hours later, he had everything set up. It might have been sooner if he knew where to find all the things he needed, and he had to improvise. He set five candles on the table surrounding a frying pan, forming a pentagram. Inside the pan were supposed to be dried herbs, but instead had Sam's salad leftovers. And instead of preserved fruit, Lucifer used the remaining of Dean's cherry pie. He looked at his little set up, his head raised high proudly, confident it would work.

He sliced into his arm with an ouch face with an angel blade and let the blood drop into the bowl as he tucked the blade behind his back. A moment later, he rolled his bleeding hand into a cloth he found and picked up a box of matches. He lit up one and threw it into the pan. The ingredients inside lit up with a small explosion and he waved his hand clearing the smoke, slightly coughing. He smiled brightly at a man standing confused in front of him "Abraxas, old buddy, old pal.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cass was standing next to Rowena, helping her with the spell she needed as Jack glared at the empty cage. "We're ready." Rowena sad looking at Cass, her eyes filled with questions. Cass had the same thought. How the hell are they gonna pull this off? Even if Michael agreed to help, there would be other things to consider. His vessel for one. Is Adam still in there with him? Is his body still capable of holding him?

Cass's thoughts were interrupted by Rowena's slight cough; she was trying to keep him focused. "Right." he stated trying to look confident, but Rowena rolled her eyes at him. It was all too clear for her he didn't have a plan, and she didn't like it. She would make herself scarce as soon as she threw the spell, not wishing to meet an archangel who wanted for the apocalypse to happen.

Cass stepped closer to Jack and turned to nod at the witch. Jack flinched when the fire around the cage rose, but kept his ground. He was worried that this Michael, his uncle would be more like the Michael who burned down the whole world. But this Michael was locked up. How has the cage affected him?

When they blinked, a small figure appeared in the corner crouching down, his head buried in his knees. It seemed he was humming something inaudible and he stopped as soon as he heard the footsteps. He raised his head high, the expression on his face curious. Was he hearing things? It couldn't be footsteps. He had hoped for salvation for so long, the hope tearing him apart until he finally gave up. It was nearly a decade since he'd been in the cage, not long for a millennia old archangel, but it was more about what it represented.

In Michael's eyes, he was the one cast down. He was the one being punished now. His father had condemned him to the cage because of his actions, because he didn't stop his brother from leaving the cage and causing mayhem upon his creation. And after having ten years of dwelling in it, he thought his father was right. But was he redeemed enough? No, it couldn't be footsteps.

Could his father have sent someone to release him? And he approached the bars of the cage, and frowned at the sight. The same angel he had sent to pull the righteous man out of hell, his true vessel, and the same angel that disobeyed him and betrayed him, now stood in front of him. If Michael had a funny bone in his body, he would have laughed at the irony. "Castiel?" he stated, not wanting to sound surprised.

"Hello, Michael." Cass retorted as plainly as he would to Dean. "What do you want?" Michael asked looking annoyed, but there was a slight tremble in his voice. Cass sighed looking away for a moment. "We need your help..." and Michael waves off, turning his back to him with an eye-roll. "What have those two done now?" he asked and Cass gave him a confusing look. Michael glanced back at the angel "What, you don't think I know about some of the things they've done? Didn't you know the whole cage shook when the Darkness was released? And then Lucifer disappeared. It wasn't hard to put the two and two together."

"Amara was dealt with. There are other matters in play now." Cass said bluntly and Michael raised his brow "Dealt with? How?". "Doesn't matter. – Cass said not wanting to bring up what he thought would be a sore spot for Michael – their father – What matters is you help us and we help you."

"Are you offering me a deal, Castiel?" Michael sounded genially surprised. Angels didn't make deals. And how did the angel have the nerve, to almost blackmail him like that? Did he forget who he was speaking to? And suddenly Michael sighed. He was desperate enough, he would do anything to get out of the cage. But he wouldn't let it show.

"You help us by giving us just a bit of your grace and we set you free." Cass could feel his heart pumping hard. If Michael didn't take the deal, they would have no way of reaching the Winchesters. He gulped as he held his head high in an almost defiant way. "Why would you need my grace?" Michael asked feeling intrigued. Cass took a deep breath as he started his explanation "A while back a rift was opened to another world. A parallel world, where..." and Cass trailed of as he felt like he was back in Heaven, reporting in to its commander.

"Sam and Dean are stuck in such a world and we need your grace to reopen the rift and bring them back." He continued after a moment, certain he had said enough. Adam's face almost grinned at him as Michael said "And why would I help them?" And it was only when the kid behind Cass spoke that he took notice of him.

"Because you can. – Jack stated – And if you can help, then you should. It is the right thing to do." Michael gazed at the kid. Sure, he knew about the nephilim, the whole of Heaven knew the minute he was conceived. But he just couldn't put the abomination he felt Jack to be to the words that came out of his mouth. He wondered why he hadn't sensed him before, and as his grace examined Jack's, he was surprised. "Why... Why is your grace so low?" he asked curiously and Jack and Cass exchanged glances. Cass was almost sure Michael knew who he was, he must have felt the mix of soul and the small amount of grace Jack had.

"Because he used it to bring back Gabriel that a version of you had killed. A version from one of those worlds." Cass replied willingly omitting which Gabriel it was Jack helped bring back from the Empty. Michael slightly gasped at the mention of his long lost brother, but then focused his eyes on Jack, wondering. The old Michael would have destroyed the nephilim at sight, following his father's law. But nephilims are supposed to be all powerful beings that could possibly destroy father's creation. Somehow, it didn't seem like the kid that stood in front of him was capable of that.

The moment the spell was cast, Rowena turned to leave; pretty sure she was powerful enough to leave Hell on her own. A few steps in she froze in the spot as she saw a familiar face approach her. She took a deep breath, scared out of her mind, but not showing it. Lucifer barely even looked at her as he passed her by, feeling just a bit guilty over her reaction and not wanting to interact. She looked at him as he walked by and stood aside listening in on the conversation at the cage. She didn't need this. She didn't need any of it. So she turned around and got the hell out of Hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took SSam a while to stop sobbing. He had calmed down enough, but GGabriel would still hover over him and he felt like he needed space. He got off his bed and headed out the door. GGabriel looked at him and before he could even ask, SSam said "Going out into the garden."

When he got there, he sat at a bench that was almost reserved for him and glared at the nature. If he focused enough he could almost hear the chirp of the non-existing birds. He closed his eyes and let his emotions wash away with the sound of a stream somewhere far. He was startled by a familiar voice and he smiled slightly at one of the rare angels that would talk to him. "It is good to see you here again, Sam." Joshua stated as he caressed a leaf of a nearby bush.

"Can't really say it is good to be back." SSam said to the garden's caretaker, his voice filled with pain. "Ah... – Joshua spoke as he took a seat next to Sam – I have heard what happened. I am really sorry, Sam." And SSam nodded a thank-you and went silent for a few moments. Joshua kept looking at him, knowing well what question was coming. "Do you still talk to him?" SSam asked and Joshua smiled. "You know I do."

"What... What did he say?" SSam asked uncertain he wanted to know. "Not much – Joshua said as he looked up at the non-existing sky – but you should know, he never does anything without a point." SSam huffed an ironic laugh "Yeah, right. He works in mysterious ways." he said as he looked up at Joshua, but the angel was smiling brightly at something in front of him. When SSam turned his head in the direction where Joshua was looking, he gasped.

He hadn't seen her in such a long time, he shouldn't even remember what she looked like, but there she was, standing in front of them in the same night-gown she had died in, the look on her face confused. "Sam?" she asked unsurely, and smiled genially as SSam replied "Mom?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surely enough, with LLucifer by their side, the first ingredient was quite easy to find. After all, who would know better where to find the forbidden fruit that casted the humans out of Heaven then the man directly responsible for that? Sam held the dried apple in his hand, his eyes examining it. It's the real deal he could hear LLucifer's voice from within and he sighed in relief as he placed it on the table of BBobby's kitchen.

After the Devil finding out what they were going and deciding to help out, there was no point in leaving. After all, he was the commander of Heaven. Who would dare confront him? Sam couldn't help but laugh at that statement from LLucifer as he felt it was just for show. The more he got to know LLucifer, and he had to, being his vessel and all, the more he saw through his facade. LLucifer would never admit it, not in a million years, but he cared. cared about all of them.

"So, what's next?" Dean asked with his mouth full and both Sam and BBobby had to laugh at the sight of both Deans leaning against the sink, drowning in their burgers in the exact same manner. No matter what a different life the other DDean had, some things would never change. "Next is the golden calf. But this time LLucifer has no idea where to find it. However – Sam said with finger raised – if I am reading it right..."

"Reading what right?" DDean asked confused. There was no book in front of Sam. Sam made a sort of a Oops face as he replied "Lucifer..." and could hear a loud "WHAT?" coming from all four, LLucifer included. He smiled awkwardly and continued "Doesn't matter right now. I think we might know a demon that could help." and kept his look on his brother. While DDean still looked confused, Dean was frowning. "He's alive here?" And Sam nodded. "Well – Dean said not sure how he felt about that – let's go summon a demon."


	30. Chapter 30

Michael thought about the offer before he turned his attention back to Cass "Alright. Did you bring a vessel?" Cass tilted his head frowning "What is wrong with your current vessel?" And Michael tilted his head at him in the same manner. "It has held me for a decade, Castiel. It is not my intended vessel and the minute I step foot out of the cage it will decompose to ashes." Damn it Cass thought as his face darkened. They should have considered this.

"I might have an idea." Jack looked back in confusion as Cass did in anger. Lucifer stood where Rowena had been just a while ago. He raised his hands in a surrender and shrugged knowing what the angel was thinking "I didn't touch her. She just left." And Cass shot him with an angrier look. "And we are just supposed to believe that?" Lucifer walked over, his motions slow, his eyes regretful. "It's the truth."

Michael watched the figure approach and he knew it couldn't be human. However, Lucifer's grace was so low; it took for him to come really close for Michael to sense him. "You?" He asked both aggravated and sincerely surprised. "Hey, bro." Lucifer said with a forced smile. Before this turned into a disaster, Cass quickly jumped in. "You said you had an idea. What is it?" Lucifer kept glaring at the cage, his body trembling, he didn't even spare Cass a glance, but approached the cage so closely, and he felt the heat of the fire surrounding it.

He only broke his glare to look at the fire and he picked up a handful of dirt and threw it over the line. As soon as the circle was broken, the fire was extinguished. Michael looked like he was waiting just for that, and with a simple hand gesture pulled his brother in the cage with him. With a clutch of his raised hand, Michael sent Lucifer to his knees. "No!" was what Jack yelled, but he couldn't do anything, and neither archangel spared him a look. Not that Lucifer didn't want to.

"You..." was all Michael could say. He was furious, Adam's face red and if this was a cartoon, his ears would be steaming. Lucifer kept his eyes fixated on his brother, but there wasn't any spite in them. "Are you going to kill me now, brother? – and when Michael didn't reply, Lucifer continued – Sure, you could do that. You should do that. After all that was the plan, wasn't it?" Michael's face softened a bit, his brows pulling together, at yet, he still kept silent.

"But before you do – Lucifer looked at him with head raised high – let me ask you... Do you want to?" Michael's brows rose at the question "Do I want what?" Lucifer sighed, never breaking eye-contact. "I know Father wrote the plan for the apocalypse, for us to battle. And back then, he might have not seen any other way out of it. He wanted you to fight me and to kill me. But what did you want?" And Michael took a step back in shock, his eyes on the ground, releasing Lucifer as a result. No one ever asked him that. No one ever asked him what he wanted.

Lucifer rose to his feet and slowly approached his brother and pushed on "Do you have any idea what would have happened if we fought? If you won? If you killed me?" and when Michael looked back up at his brother, his expression curious and fearful. He flinched when Lucifer grabbed his hand and placed it on his head. "Take a look." and suddenly Michael was overwhelmed by the images of a world destroyed, his brothers all dead and no father in sight. Only him, a broken archangel, standing in the middle of it all, all alone and hell-bent on doing the same to another world. The more Michael saw, the more horrified he became. And that familiar teasing Devil resurfaced just a bit, Lucifer just had to say "And that's the world where the Winchesters were never born."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CCrowley stretched out standing in the middle of the BBobby's study facing a empty table. "It has been so long since someone summoned me..." and he trailed off as he turned around to face of who ever called him. Needless to say he was surprised to see what he thought to be a nephilim and his brother in double. Bollocks he thought to himself. "How may I help you, gentleman? Are we looking to make a deal?" he spoke sounding so assured of himself.

"We are." Dean said, and everyone let him speak. He did know the demon best "I know you can get something for us. The remains of the golden calf idol." Dean finished and CCrowley thought for a second. He might know an old client who could procure such an artefact. He smirked back at Dean "And what's in it for me?" Immediately, he took two steps back, frightened by Sam's red glowing eyes and his angry reply "Your life." No way that was a nephilim. He would be damned again if that wasn't LLucifer standing in front of him.

But Dean held Sam/LLucifer back, his face telling him to wait. When Sam relaxed, Dean turned back to the demon. "How are things back in Hell, Crowley?" CCrowley looked at him confused but replied anyway "Not great. With Alastair running it, it is a mess." And Dean gives Sam a Really look. "You left that asshole in charge?" Sam just gave him a stern glare and Dean knew it was the archangel who looked through those eyes.

"Alright – Dean continued feeling the need to finish this meeting as soon as possible – You get us the calf and help us perform the spell..." and Crowley cut him off "What spell? And what makes you think I can even cast spells?". Dean gave him a please look. "You are a son of a witch, aren't you, Fergus?" he said, emphasising the demons true name. Crowley felt a bit surprised by the fact that Dean knew that, and he had no idea what was going on, but he was cornered. He would have to do what they are asking and hope he just gets to live in return.

After an unpleasant surprise came a pleasant one as Dean closed the deal. "You get the freaking gold thing, and help us with the spell and you get a new title downstairs. Lucifer himself will make you the King of Hell."

Of course LLucifer wanted to protest, to say something, but he could hear Sam's voice inside and he went through his memories with his permission. He saw their Crowley and all the things he had done. He wasn't a good person, he was a demon after all, but he came through for the boys a number of times and he was a bureaucrat. He was the perfect demon for the job. And when LLucifer came out of this thoughts, the deal was made and the demon well on his way to finish his task.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GGabriel was pacing around their living room in the fake house he had set up for the two of them in Heaven a long time ago. It has been a few hours since SSam went out into the garden and GGabriel felt tense. He wanted to give his son some space to grieve, but he was starting to get worried. He would catch the doorknob and then change his mind a couple of times before, finally the worry took over and he practically ran out.

"Mm... Mary?" he was shocked to see her and SSam sitting on the bench in the garden, talking. A part of him was relieved his son was ok, and to see that small smile on his face. "Hello, Gabriel." She said smiling brightly at him. "How... Why aren't you in your heaven?" he asked curiously and a bit frightened. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"I was in Sammy's room and Dean was in the kitchen eating his sandwich – she replied looking up into the sky – and then there was some bright light, and I was here." She smiled again at both of them and added "I am glad to see you have been reunited." SSam huffed a phony smile and simply said "Yeah." MMary frowned at his reaction and looked at GGabriel for an answer. "We might be together, but Dean is not with us. He is stuck on Earth and we can't go down to see him." GGabriel explained with a heavy sigh and MMary could see how much that fact was bothering him.

A part of her was glad that GGabriel seemed to care about her son. So with a small nod, she slightly smiled and said "I'm sure things will work out. You two found each other. You will find Dean too." and she faded away back to her Heaven, much to SSam's and GGabriel's surprise. Neither saw the small figure with messed up hair hiding in the bushes, smiling happily at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is... is that the world they are trapped in?" Michael asked and his voice unwillingly shook. "No – Lucifer replied – in another world." And he closed his eyes, and brought up more memories for Michael to see. Michael saw the boys sitting at a table, smiling at each other and talking, but he could sense something was different. Those weren't Sam and Dean Winchester sitting at that table, they were the two of them. MMichael and LLucifer. Getting along. Talking. Smiling.

Michael saw the devastation on their faces as a dead GGabriel lied on the same table, another SSam and DDean by his side, crying. And Jack giving up a piece of himself for a slight chance of bringing a version of his brother back. And Jack's words echoed in his head. "If you can help, you should. It's the right thing to do."

For a split second Michael wondered what would father want him to do. But father wasn't there. And for the first time in his long life, he asked himself what did he want. And he knew. He wanted his family. He remembered how depressed he was when Lucifer left him alone in the cage. He didn't understand why he felt like that until now.

"I... I still need a vessel." Michael stated, now clearly agreeing to help. Lucifer looked back at Cass and smiled and then he turned to his brother and whispered something to him. Cass could see a frowned shock on Michael's face but he couldn't hear what the Devil said. He frowned too, thinking what it might be and glanced at Michael, seeing him thinking, considering. Cass's eyes widened and he screamed "NO!" as Lucifer said Yes, and the next thing Cass knew Lucifer was standing outside the cage holding something in his arms, his eyes glowing bright blue.

Adam's body deteriorated in Lucifer's arms until there was only his ghost, his soul left, weak and wore down. Lucifer's eyes looked at Cass and then back at the soul. He wouldn't, he couldn't leave him in Hell. And it seemed like Cass's worst nightmare came true as Michael wearing Lucifer as a vessel glanced at them, said "I'll be back." and then flapped his wings away.

Michael walked the halls of Heaven devastated by what had become of it. He found Adam's designated Heaven and left his soul there, hoping it will heal over time. He walked towards the throne room, worried why he hadn't seen any angel around. He slowly entered the room and smiled wide at the sight of his brother. He felt so happy to see him return.

Gabriel flinched at the sound of footsteps behind him and when he turned around he frowned, his face showing off anger. "How the Hell did you get up here? " Gabriel said furiously and Michael was confused for a moment, but then he remembered whose face he was wearing. Gabriel was obviously too busy being angry at Lucifer and worried about the situation of their home to notice the emission of Michael's grace from Lucifer.

"He is sorry, you know... – Michael said sheepishly – and... and I am too." Gabriel's mouth flew open as he looked deep into Lucifer's eyes and seeing Michael's grace inside. His eyes widened as he realized there wasn't just Michael's grace in there. There was just a speck of Lucifer's too. "How?" was all Gabriel managed to let out and Michael sighed.

"Like Castiel did when the darkness rose. – Michael briefly explained – I will find another vessel, but I just... I needed to come here first." Michael frowned as he felt Lucifer saying something like Oops from within. "Yeah, good luck with that. That vessel was rebuilt from the same material the cage was. It was meant to trap Lucifer so he couldn't swap bodies anymore. And now you are trapped in it with him too." Gabriel huffed a laugh.

"WHAT?" Michael asked in shock. That was like someone slapped on a big get along T-Shirt over the two brothers and Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. What was Lucifer thinking? "Did you at least give Cass some of your grace?" Gabriel asked with his hand over his forehead, feeling a migraine coming on. When he looked back at his brothers, he could see it was a no.

Michael flinched and gazed surprised at the archangel as Gabriel hit his hand on the table loudly "DAMN IT, MICHAEL! Those two might be the only ones capable of finding a way to help us fix our home and to fix the two of you. I sent Cass down specifically to get your grace and bring them back." Michael was awestruck by his brother.

Gabriel, the jokester, the "kid" that always observed everything with leisure and all in all, the humour in the family now stood before him as a leader. His expression strict, his words harsh, his eyes without that spark. What happened to his little care-free brother? Gabriel grew angrier at the face that was just staring at him until he finally snapped. "YOU WILL go back there and YOU WILL help Cass and Jack bring the boys back, UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled at him and all Michael could do was nod.


	31. Chapter 31

MMichael stood before GGabriel and SSam panting, trying to catch his breath. They have just come from the garden confused only to meet MMichael along the way, running towards them. "Lu...Lucifer... Something's... wrong..." he barely let out, and the next thing he knew he was running again towards LLucifer's office, following a very worried GGabriel and SSam. SSam made it to the door first and frowned when he looked back.

His father and uncle were holding their heads, feeling sharp pain. Only when they took a step back, did they feel the pain tone down just a bit. GGabriel looked up at his son and could see that whatever it was, it wasn't affecting him, so he nodded at him to proceed. SSam tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He leaned on it, trying to hear any sound from within, but when none came, SSam took a step back and blasted the door away.

SSam went in and a minute later when their headaches disappeared completely, MMichael and GGabriel ran inside. SSam stood over LLucifer's vessel looking worried. No one sensed the archangel inside. GGabriel approached the vessel that was lying face down and turned it around. "No wound." he stated with a slight relief. "There would be the remains of his winds if he was dead." MMichael stated and GGabriel looked back at him, confused "Where the heck could he be?"

"Whatever he is doing, he didn't want you to know." SSam stated pointing at a couple of smeared sigils around the room. MMichael looked at each before he set his eyes to the ground thinking. After a few minutes, both GGabriel and SSam could feel MMichael's grace examining the room and then he shot his eyes backwards.

"Where are you brother?"

"None of your business, Michael!"

"What are you up to?"

"Go away!"

"Lucifer, just talk to me, please. Whatever you are up to, I want to help."

"NO! I am doing this alone. I will not drag any of you into this."

"You're with DDean, aren't you? How did you manage to leave Heaven?"

When there was silence on the other end of the angel radio, MMichael glanced at GGabriel "He must have found another vessel. That is the only way I could think of that might allow him to leave Heaven. But who could he have found in such a short period of time?"

GGabriel frowned. What the heck was he up to now? "What was he doing the last time you spoke?" GGabriel asked MMichael and MMichael thought for a minute before he snapped his fingers and CCastiel appeared in front of them slightly confused. He looked around the room, his expression unchanged and then focused back on the archangel that summoned him.

"Castiel, what did you and Lucifer speak about after I left?" MMichael asked and CCastiel replied blankly "I have informed him of two visitors. As I understood, they are from another world." SSam grasped and GGabriel rolled his eyes as they realized immediately who it might be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BBobby set a box of matches next to the bowl of ingredients and sighed deeply. Ever since the boys told them how the spell worked, he thought about it hard. He looked up at Dean that was arguing with Crowley, the demon trying to explain he couldn't be the one to cast the spell. He found the ingerdiant they wanted, wasn't that enough?

Soon enough, LLucifer dismissed the demon with a wave of Sam's hand and turned to talk to Dean who seemed to be starting to have a headache. BBobby focused on DDean who stood aside frowning. "Don't you go there, boy." BBobby said and DDean played dumb "Go where?"

BBobby smacked him on the back of the head. "This isn't all on you, kid. You always do that, go around thinking it is. Well it ain't! Now stop beating yourself over this." BBobby said and DDean sighed "If I haven't..." and WHAM! Another smack. "I just told you not to do that!" DDean stared at him and then looked down on the ground. He couldn't help how he felt. And now it was BBobby's turn to sigh. DDean being like this is going to make all this that much harder.

"You know I care about you – BBobby started – you boys filled my life. It broke my heart seeing you two having to be separated. But we are going to change that, won't we?!"

Sam and Dean stepped out into BBobby's study. "Dean, what is it?" Sam asked with clear concern in his voice. "Dunno, man, my head hurts. And my vision gets kinda blurry. This whole this is just driving me crazy." Dean replied holding his hand over his face. "We can't back down now." Sam replied and Dean wasn't certain was it his brother or LLucifer that said that. He shook his head feeling tired. But then a second later, his eyes shot wide opened and he gazed at Sam.

"Son of a... – he muttered the curse and gave Sam a serious look – they know." Sam's eyes went red with anger and Dean was sure it was the Devil speaking "Whatever you do, don't let him in again." A part of Dean wanted to protest especially when MMichael's voice echoed in his head saying he just wants to help. Dean thought about it for a moment and looked back at Sam. Sam was frowning, Lucifer reading the memories Sam was showing him, and Dean knew the same thing Sam knew.

"Every time we tried to do something alone – Dean stated – every time we shut the other one down, bad things happened. We learned a long time ago, we do things together or we don't do them at all." Then LLucifer could hear Sam's voice from within "I know that you are scared (me scared?!) and worried about them, but shutting them down is not the answer. They are strong enough to take care of themselves. Besides, they need you and you need them, whether you will admit it or not."

LLucifer sighed; he knew they had a point. He glanced at Dean and huffed a laugh as he saw those green eyes glowed bright blue. They already knew what decision he was going to make. MMichael put his hands up in the air in surrender mode and smiled brightly at his brother to which LLucifer just shook his head. There was no time for pleasantries as they could hear DDean scream out of the top of his lungs "NO!" and they ran in the kitchen just to see DDean holding dead BBobby in his arms, crying heavy tears, BBobby still bleeding from a wound in his chest.

DDean said to him "You old fool... We... we would have found another way...". He rose his head to them and said sobbingly "He... he sacrificed himself for me. He knew I cared enough about him to make the spell work." Both Sam and LLucifer sighed deeply and MMichael frowned as Dean explained that the spell to remove the mark demanded a life. A life of a person the spell caster loved.

A few hours later as MMichael and LLucifer watched the flames of a pyre consume the dead hunter, LLucifer spoke "Do you even know what we are doing?" Much like LLucifer, MMichael kept his gaze at the fire as he replied "Yes. Gabriel figured, since the boys knew how to remove the mark. He also reminded me what removing the mark might mean." LLucifer finally broke his gaze and looked at his brother "And you are ok with that?" MMichael looked back at his brother and simply stated "It's the right thing to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What would the Winchesters do? Cass asked himself as he paced around the bunker anxious. Dean would probably mutter something in the line of Sonofa... and then they would do something stupid. But what? He ran out of options. Jack looked at Cass worried, but hopeful "He said he'll be back. Maybe he will." Cass rolled his eyes at that statement and was just about to tell Jack he doubted that would happen when he heard the flutter of wings.

He turned around only to find Michael standing there still wearing Lucifer. He was confused, but still managed to stand in front of Jack sheltering him from the archangel and pulling out his angel blade. Not that it might do a lot of good against an archangel in full power, but Cass wouldn't go down without a fight.

"That won't be necessary, Castiel." Michael spoke and could hear Lucifer slightly laughing from within. "I mean no harm." Cass relaxed a bit, but still kept his blade in his hands and his glare at Michael. "I know you, Michael. I know you will stop at nothing to deliver justice and punishment if father's law is broken. – and Cass glanced back at Jack – Why should I believe you will not harm Jack?"

Michael smiled gently as he replied "Few reasons. First of all, father isn't here, is he? – and Cass frowned surprised at this statement – Secondly, Jack is not even all that powerful anymore, so there is no reason for me to end him. He is simply a child, and you know what kind of an archangel I am." Cass was uncertain, but replied anyway "You were known to be the protector of innocent children once. But that was a long time ago."

"It's still true – Michael explained – Besides, he is not just any kid. – and for a second Cass could feel slight pride in Michael's voice – He is my nephew. I don't even think Lucifer would let me harm him. Whether he would admit it or not, he does care about Jack."

Cass was hesitant to accept that. It couldn't be that easy. They had never had such luck. Or did they? Cass questioned, trying to determine how to proceed. Michael saw his indecisiveness and decided to push things along "So, do we need anything else beside my grace?" he asked and Cass frowned at him "No, we have everything we need." Cass was still worried about Jack so he turned to him and said "Go pack up." Jack disappeared down the hall, reluctantly leaving Cass with Michael. He wanted to believe his uncle was good, that he would accept him, but Castiel's worry rubbed off on him.

Cass retracted his blade and squinted his eyes at Michael as soon as Jack was out of the room. "Why? Why would you help us now?" And Michael smiled remembering his brother's strict orders. But he wasn't doing this because Gabriel told him to. He was doing it because he could. Because "It's the right thing to do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GGabriel was sitting at LLucifer's desk, tapping his fingers on the table nervously, and waiting for news. SSam stood on the other side of the room, looking at not one but two empty vessels. "What is taking Michael so long?" GGabriel asked and SSam sighed before he spoke "Maybe he can't come back... Or... Maybe he doesn't want to..." Gabriel shot him a slgihtly angry look "He knows what will happen if the darkness is released. She will end us all."

SSam bit down on his lip, deciding whether or not he should say what he was about to "You said she is Ch... God's sister, right? That would make her our family – and SSam gulped as GGabriel stared at him – Maybe she wouldn't. If we just..." SSam stopped talking as his father stood up "Dear old dad locked her up for a reason." GGabriel was a bit angry at his son as he though SSam didn't understand the gravity of the situation, but was thrown back by SSam's response. "So was Lucifer."

GGabriel sat back in the chair and pondered over his son's words for a while as SSam kept standing and looking at him. They might have done that for hours at an end if there wasn't a knock on the door. GGabriel stood up and frowned since he couldn't feel any grace behind those doors, but a soul. "Are we just letting souls roam around Heaven free now?" he said a bit aggravated, but he was surprised when he opened the door to see a familiar face staring back at him. Sure he wanted to know what was going on down there, but he wasn't expecting this kind of a messenger.

"Bobby?" SSam was both happy and sad to see him. "What... what happened?" he asked knowing well that if the old man was here, he was certainly dead. BBobby approached him and hugged him tightly. He pulled back and gave SSam a proud smile. "Don't worry about it, kid. I'm satisfied with how I went."

GGabriel was still frowning at him when he asked "And how was that?" and BBobby frowned back. "Well, wouldn't you like to know. – and he turned back to SSam and whispered – don\t worry, kid. Things are gonna work out soon." GGabriel sighed having over-heard that and he ran his hand down his face. "I know what you were doing down there. And I'm not so sure about it. – he said more softly then before – If Dad finds out..."

And BBobby rolled his eyes at him saying "Pfffff... – and he waved his hand – don't you know by now, boy? God is all-present, all-knowing. If he wanted to stop this, he would have by now." GGabriel just then realized and his eyes widened, but before he could even say a thing, he and SSam disappeared.


	32. Chapter 32

It all happened at the exact same time. DDean casted the spell and from his hand a lighting shot out into the sky and they were all transported to the all too familiar cemetery. GGabriel and SSam appeared there too, looking rather confused. On the other side of the cemetery a rift opened as Cass, Jack and Michael walked thought. It just had to be this place Michael thought before his attention was drawn to the group up ahead.

He watched fearfully as the darkness rose from the dirt covering them all in thick black smoke and for a few minutes he couldn't see a thing. Next thing he knew, a woman in a black gown stood before the group up ahead and he could feel the darkness inside her. He glanced at the Winchesters as they stood together and he could feel his and his brother's grace emitting from them. And GGabriel and his son who had a striking resemblance to Sam Winchester. And another DDean too. But who was that short man standing way back, hidden?

The archangels stood before AAmara, terrified, LLucifer at most. He knew what it felt like to be locked away, how much it hurt, even though it was deserved. And he knew how that hurt can twist itself up into anger, hate even. Ough, how much he wanted to destroy them all. But when there was a child, a fledgling involved, something in him broke. He glanced over at his nephew and knew exactly where to find him. Right by his human brother.

"So... – AAmara stated with her head high and dismissal in her voice - he couldn't face me himself so he sent his little creations." She stared wrathfully at them all, expecting them to try and destroy her. She frowned as she caught LLucifer's glance over SSam and DDean, and she herself looked in their direction. There he was, the man that held her for so long, carried her inside and finally set her free. She felt drawn to him and she knew it was because of the connection they had.

AAmara looked back at LLucifer, her face still gravely serious when the Devil spoke "No. We are not here to fight you. – and a small sigh escaped his lips before he proceeded – You are our father's sister. You are family." AAmara's face twisted in confusion at that statement. MMichael seemed to understand where LLucifer was going with it and he spoke up "What our father had done to you, it was a terrible thing to do. Maybe he had his reasons. But is all in the past, it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is here and now."

Just as she was beginning to let some of that anger go, MMichael's words aggravated her again and she yelled out "In the past?! His reasons?! – and the air around her starts to dimmer into darkness extending her gown in black fog – You want to know what his reasons were?! I despised his creation. He would give it all of his attention. And to all of you, until there was no room in there for me. And when I spoke up, when I told him I need him too... He... he locked me up!" They could all see the pain behind that anger; they have felt a fraction of what she felt.

GGabriel stepped up and said "So you want to smash his toys? Destroy everything you think he cares about? – and she glared at him frowning – You think that is going to hurt him? You think it is going to hurt you any less? He isn't here. He abandoned us; he abandoned his creation a long time ago. But fine. You want something to annihilate, take us. Take his first creations. – and he glanced back at his son with a tear in his eye – but leave the rest alone. They don't deserve your wrath."

And she caught that glance and heard the nephilim scream "Dad, no!" as a human, her human held him back. She looked at them all, feeling not so sure anymore. They stood there, offering their hand, or offering their demise, anything to keep the world safe. Anything to keep SSam and DDean safe. And somehow it all felt off. The human and his double, MMichael's vessel. She felt small traces of herself in that vessel too. And she knew why that was. But she needed to think. She needed answers.

With a wave of her hand, and much to SSam's horror, GGabriel was gone. Sam and Dean grasped as they felt their archangels being forcefully pulled out of them.

Next thing Dean knew, AAmara was so close to him, he could feel those same shivers going thought his entire body as her eyes examined her. He flinched when she asked "What choice did she make?" and Dean bit down on his lip before he answered "She and Chuck... her brother reconciled.". AAmara frowned deeply at this information but turned her attention to DDean.

She walked over to him slowly and SSam felt the urge to shelter his brother, but he found that he couldn't move. He watched her scared out of his mind as AAmara caressed and smiled at DDean, looking deep into his eyes. "You could never lie to me. – and she took his face in her hands gently, pulling his lips to hers and whispered – what would you do if you were me?"

DDean felt her proximity and something inside his just wanted to let go, give into her and be hers forever. But he could feel the fear in his brother's eyes without even looking at him. "You asking a guy who just risked the entire world for a slight chance he could be with his brother? I would choose family over anything. Especially that kind of family." and he looked up at the sky.

She frowned confusingly at him and asked "After everything they would just accept me? And I would accept them?" and DDean smiled slightly at her. "You would. And they would. Because no matter what, family sticks together."

"The human does have a point." a sheepish voice was heard somewhere to their left and when they both looked they both frowned. AAmara couldn't even bring herself to speak as she felt that anger, that rage build up again but she flinched when DDean instinctively took her hand in his and whispered "Just talk to him." She looked at him confused and nodded uncertain. She turned to face her brother and for a second it seemed like time had stopped.

Mere minutes later, AAmara was smiling and no one understood what had happened. But what seemed like minutes to them, was a few centuries worth of conversation between the most powerful siblings in the world. Heavy thunder and lightning tore the skies over Australia as AAmara screamed at her brother from the top of her lungs. An unforseen lunar eclipse was witnessed over Moscow as CChuck defended his actions, but California was devoured in heavy rains showing just how sorry he was. And finally spring came to Balkan Peninsula as they forgave each other and time seemed to have started up again.

And now, two very smiling ancients beings stood before four confused Winchesters who were looking at them, expecting answers. CChuck huffed a small laugh and turned to SSam and DDean. "I must apologize for my actions before. That was the only way to insure this would turn out just as it did." and SSam glared at him slightly angry. "You... you did all this so that... you knew? All along you... You planned this!". CChuck sighed and replied "I never wanted to hurt you. Neither of you – he said as he glanced over at DDean – but this was the only way. The only way any of us were going to have a happy ending."

SSam glanced at his brother's direction when CChuck mentioned him, and could see AAmara approach him again and somehow he just knew she wouldn't hurt him. AAmara gazed into those emerald eyes once more, her black eyes thanking him. Dean smiled remembering that part. Remembering that was the day he was given what he needed the most; his mother. But his smile vanished, his face in shock and his eyes wide as AAmara kissed his double, extracting his soul. "Wait... No...no,no..."

DDean pulled away from the kiss, looking puzzled at the darkness, feeling strange. Feeling different. Feeling nothing. But she only smiled gently at him and pulled in for another kiss, this one more passionate, more giving. As soon as she stepped back, DDean fell to his knees and SSam ran to him, sliding down on his knees too. "Dean? Dean, are you ok?"

DDean looked pale and bewildered, staring at AAmara, his breaths deep and his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He looked over at his brother and the only answer he could give him was a loud painful scream that scared the crows away from a nearby tree. SSam held him tight, scared for his brother, his eyes filled with tears. DDean fell forward, landing his hands on the dirt and twisted his back before letting out another deafening cry. "Dean!" SSam yelled out in an almost equal pain in his voice and a loud crack echoed throughout the cemetery.

DDean was panting, feeling like he had just gone through a grinder, his back giving him hell. But the pain, the sharp pain had passed. He slowly pulled back up on his knees and stared at everyone's shocked look. "Do I have something on my face?" he tried to joke, but he knew there was something seriously wrong. "Not on your face." Dean replied looking more behind DDean then at him. And when DDean turned around... Well, you can only imagine the look on his face as beautiful black wings extended from his back slowly and quietly fluttering. "I... I have... Are those wings? – he asked and looked back at AAmara and CChuck – Am I... Am I an angel now?" And SSam too shifted his gaze from DDean's wings at his grandparents as CChuck replied "More like a nephilim – and he smiled a bit devilishly – those are way more cool."

"I knew you would give him what he needed the most – Dean said –and I thought it would be his brother. But I never saw this coming." and AAmara raised a brow. "He needed a way to be with everyone he loved, especially his brother. This way he can." she stated plainly as if she had gifted DDean with a brand new car and not wings. DDean turned to his brother only to find him shedding tears and pulled him into a hug, knowing well those had turned into tears of joy.

"Hate to be a buzz-kill – CChuck smirked at Sam and Dean – but your ride is here. If you don't hurry, you won't be able to return to your world." and the boys finally took notice of the three figures standing in front of a rift. All three have witnessed the event, and when both Jack and Michael wanted to interfere, Cass had stopped them, sensing his father would not have wanted the interference. And he was right, earning a nod from a version of his father.

"What about... –Dean felt the need to ask and he looked up at the sky – don't we even get to say goodbye?" Both boys felt like a teeny-tiny piece of them was missing, and they both knew what that was. "Sorry, boys. – CChuck answered – there is no time." The WWinchesters and the Winchesters exchanged nods, all glad some things have worked out. CChuck smiled as he watched the boys walk away and he whispered to SSam and DDean "Would have loved to see the look on their face when they realize that is not just their Lucifer back there."

DDean was still new to the whole nephilim thing, so he couldn't have known what CChuck was talking about, but SSam knew, reaching out with his grace, sensing grace. He gasped and was only able to let out "Michael." making DDean frown. "Don't worry about it – CChuck explained – it is the one from their world. And he is slowly learning his lesson."

"No time for questions – Cass stated more to Jack and Michael as the boys approached – the rift is closing, we need to get through." Both boys gave Jack and Cass a wide smile, but a deep frown to what they thought was Lucifer. Michael only raised his brows when they passed him and went though the rift, but said nothing as he walked into it himself.


	33. Chapter 33

SSam and DDean stood watching the Winchester leave their world, feeling thankful they have met them. After the rift closed, they gave each other smiling glances before turning back to CChuck and AAmara. CChuck smiled at them proudly and said "Guess the little brother will have to teach the older one some tricks – and he glanced back at DDean's wings – but for now, let me help." And with a wink of his eye DDean felt his wings retract and he stumbled forward, feeling like something slammed into him. But when he looked back, the wings were gone.

"You boys should get going – CChuck continued – others are really worried." SSam gave him a puzzled look before he asked "You... You're not coming with?" and CChuck glanced at his smiling sister and replied "They don't need me. They haven't needed me in a long time." and for some reason SSam got flashes of baby birds leaving their nest, growing up and forming nests of their own. He smiled as he understood and nodded back at his grandfather. "Don't think I won't be there, we won't be there if you really need us, though. – CChuck added looking back at his sister – We are family, after all." and with those words they were gone.

DDean kept his stare at his brother, mostly thrilled about this development, but partly scared. What if the others rejected him? What if... And he didn't get a chance to finish that thought as he felt his stomach twist in such a familiar way as he got teleported away. DDean blinked and then he found himself in a long hallway, his brother's hand on his shoulder, people staring at them scared out of their mind... No, not people... DDean though as he felt grace emitting from each and everyone, instantly knowing their names. DDean first grasped and then gulped realizing where SSam had taken them.

But SSam never even glanced at the angels around them, only kept that wide grin on his face as he pushed his brother forward towards a big looking door. "Sammy, I don't want to go in there." DDean said fearfully and SSam's smiling face frowned for a second "Why not?" DDean opened his mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, he closed them and simply gave SSam a worried look. SSam returned a it's-gonna-be-ok look and he swung the door opened and stepped in. DDean stood still for a second and then gulped again and with his head low, he followed his brother.

All three archangels jumped when they saw SSam walk in, MMichael's and LLucifer's face breaking into relief and GGabriel hugging his son tightly, feeling that same urge not to let go. Ever. However, when he felt SSam squirm, he pulled back, his face still wrapped in worry and he asked "What happened?" SSam smiled brightly, joyfully as he replied "A lot." and glanced behind him.

It was only then that the archangels noticed DDean and were now looking very confused. He wasn't dead, they knew that for sure, they would have felt the dead energy of a mortal soul. He wasn't alive; they knew that too, no living mortal could ever come to Heaven. All three graces extended to examine the man before them and just as the grace reached DDean it got thrown back hard, making the archangels stumble backward.

And just as the grace reached DDean, he felt a tingle in his heart and as his darkness rejected the light of grace feeling it for the first time in centuries, the shock set him off, making his glorious pitch-black wings shot out from behind him and he too stumbled forward from the force. When he looked back up, everyone was staring at him and he felt his cheeks blush as his wings fluttered slowly behind him. "How..." GGabriel started, but SSam cut him off "Amara. She made him into a nephilim, or something like that. Gave him her some of her essence." GGabriel gazed back at his son, tears filling his eyes.

One thing he always wanted, one thing he never really knew he wanted was DDean by their side. He didn't care; he didn't need to know how it was possible. He just knew he was happy that it was.

GGabriel felt his heart fill up, pounding harder and harder. He looked back at DDean and saw that look in his eyes, the look that pleaded for acceptance and it hurt. It hurt so bad that DDean felt like GGabriel would ever turn him down. So GGabriel walked towards him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, wanting to wipe that look of his face forever. And DDean returned the hug, feeling the tears sliding down his face as he looked back at his smiling brother. He pulled one hand away and gestured to his brother and the tall figure of SSam leaned over his brother and his father, hugging them both.

No one understood how this was all possible and SSam and DDean would spend the next few days trying to explain everything that happened. There would be some harsh words directed at the archangel's father, coming from the archangels of course. Mostly from GGabriel, him being pissed, knowing their father had used them. Some from LLucifer, but that was just his nature. MMichael barely spoke, considering the fact that if their father hadn't manipulated them like that, they might not be here, now, together.

After a few more days of rest and exploration of Heaven, DDean had found himself in the same room that SSam first faced MMichael, setting him on fire and then training with him. But DDean found himself opposite his own brother as SSam smirked back at him, his golden wings fluttering behind him in a threatening and challenging way. DDean's black wings fluttered as well as DDean smirked back and said "Ough, it is on!". He was the big brother after all. There was no way he would let his brother beat him down, even in a training exercise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minute the boys stepped foot in the bunker, they both collapsed in the chairs around the war table. They sighed deeply and felt their bodies relax, thinking, hoping that finally, it was over. Dean looked up at Cass; seeing he was glad they were ok and smiled back at him "Perfect timing, Cass." Sam smiled too, but in that second after Dean spoke those words, something clicked inside Sam's head. He frowned and looked back at their angel friend and spoke quite seriously "Cass. How did you open the rift?"

And Cass took a big breath, the kind you take when you have some important news to report, and he blinked his gaze from one brother to another, feeling uncertain how to tell them. Jack observed Cass's reaction and decided to answer instead of him, looking back at Lucifer "We opened the cage and released Michael." He said it so inocently, smiling back at them and he flinched at their reaction.

And as soon as the archangel's name came out of Jack's mouth, both Sam and Dean were on their feet again, their chairs on the ground, their eyes wide. "What?! – Dean practically screamed out at Cass – Are you insane? You know how he was like." He ran his hand over his face and started pacing around while Sam leaned over the table, grapping it tightly, thinking. Dean continued his rant " What in the literal Hell, Cass? What were you thinking? I know that that MMichael seemed... – and Dean trailed of for a mere second actually feeling like he was missing MMichael but shook his head at the though – ...That MMichael might have been ok, but you saw the other one. You saw what he did to that world!"

Cass remained silent, waiting for Dean to cool off before explaining it was actually Gabriel's idea, and Michael looked at him slightly amused, but curious. He watched the angel being scolded like a child that spilled the milk at dinner and was a bit confused as why would a powerful angel take that from a mere human. And he bit down on his lip, remembering that wasn't just any human. That human was stronger than any of them. That human carried the mark and didn't allow it to corrupt him. That human set the darkness free not once, but twice, and yet, the world was still spinning.

Michael was drawn back from his thoughts by a finger threatening his face and the angry look in Dean's eyes. "You! This was your idea, wasn't it?" Dean yelled at Michael and Cass tried to stop him "Dean!" "Don't Dean me! – Dean snapped back at Cass – why would you even still have him around? You should have just dumped his ass somewhere or something."

"Dean, that's not... – and Cass's tone changed as Lucifer's eyes glowed blue instead of red - ... Lucifer." Dean took three steps back, his face covered in horror and Sam grasped eyes wide. Michael smirked at them amusingly and said "Now, I know my brother can be an... assbutt... but he is still my brother and he gave up a lot for you to get back here. You should be thanking him." Michael's face softened when he realized the boys were too scared to even speak, so he continued, trying to ease their concerns "You shouldn't worry. I... I won't end the world or anything. My home, my brothers need me. If there is anything I learned from you two, is that family is important. But I do have a request... – and he looked straight at the boys – if you would be so kind as to find a way to free me from my brother's vessel..."

And finally someone else spoke "What... what happened to Lucifer?" Sam asked and nodded weirdly at Michael's response "He's still in here." Dean kept his stare at Michael, now only slightly relaxed and Sam frowned deep in his thoughts "The vessel is like a cage, right? – Sam's geeky mind went straight to work – Crowley made it from the same material as the cage, so... if we can open the cage... Rowena! Maybe... maybe she could do it."

"Or maybe we could go and hunt for the Horsemen again!" Dean said sarcastically and rolled his eyes at Michael's reply "Either way you choose to help me would be much appreciated. I will be waiting in Heaven, only a prayer away... Thank you." And both boys blinked in confusion at those last words. Michael turned their back to them, ready to leave. He bit down on his lip and stared somewhere in the distance. Lucifer made a request and he felt a stronger urge to turn him down. "Just let me say a few things... Please" the pleading voice echoed inside his head and Michael turned back around and looked at Jack with a sigh just before his eyes glowed that familiar white-blue. But then that soft glow slowly faded into a pale red, and both boys grasped.

"L... Lucifer..." Sam's voice trembled and the devil gave him a small apologetic look, before he set his eyes to the ground. "I... - he started hesitantly- I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He shut his eyes like the words were giving him pain, but opened them soon and gazed into the boys. "I am sorry, for everything... I... I am not asking for forgiveness, I know I don't deserve one... I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

He shifted his eyes to his son and could see Cass wanting to shield him and speak up, but Lucifer raised his hand "Just... Just let me say this... Please." Cass frowned, but otherwise hadn't moved or said a thing. Lucifer took a deep breath and he looked at Jack, pulling a forced smile. "You... You might be my son, but a very big part of me is glad you are nothing like me... You, you be good, kid." Jack frowned in confusion; he didn't understand why that sounded like a goodbye. They were going to find a way to separate them, he was sure.

Lucifer lastly turned to Cass "Thank you, Castiel. You have been a far better father to him then I... -and Lucifer huffed a smile - then even God was... You keep him safe, ok?" And finally Cass's expression grew softer as the words reached his mind. Lucifer was leaving, and he was letting Cass guide Jack through life. It was a big responsibility, one which Cass was proud and glad to bear.

Lucifer glanced over them all one more time before he nodded to himself and his eyes went back to that light blue glow. Michael's lips curved into a small proud smile having heard his brother's words, and he nodded at them all, vanishing a second later.

Dean picked up his chair and after setting it back up, he slumped back in it. "It never ends, does it?" Dean asked and Sam smiled back at him. "Hey, at least the world isn't ending this time." And Dean huffed a smile, staring somewhere distantly for a moment before he said "I need a beer. And a shower. And sleep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night both Sam and Dean fell asleep as soon as their bodies hit the bed. Dean snorted his way through his sleep, and Sam rolled over in his bed a couple of times before finally settling in and letting his mind drift away into dream land.

There he was again, gazing at that beautiful ocean, smelling that sea air, listening to the waves crash against the shore. His bare feet were curling up in the sand and there was light breeze caressing his face. But when he looked back at that spot next to him, he found it empty. He was confused why he let out a small sigh, and then smiled at himself. So he went on, staring back at that beautiful ocean as the wind whispered into his hair.

Way back on that beach, a figure was leaning against a palm tree, smiling at Sam. "Will be right here if you ever need me, kid." the figure whispered into the air, as the waves kept smashing into themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so only one small chapter left to wrap this story up and move on to... a sequel. Thanks to all of you who read or are reading or will read the story and for leaving a comment.  
> Special thanks to VegasGranny, who has read this story on FF and then (I think) reread it here too. Her comments and sugestions really inspired me, a lot of her reviews made me laugh so much.


	34. Chapter 34

Jessica stood by silently, observing her angry boss. Billie was livid with rage, throwing the books of their shells, but they would just reappear back, and it pissed her off even more. "Who do they think they are?! – she screamed out, pushing the entire book shelf down on the ground – They keep on playing with dangerous things. They just keep screwing everything up!" She rolled her eyes in slight defeat when the books shelf fixed itself.

"At yet, you are worse." a voice said from her desk and she turned around, her eyes darting whoever had the courage to speak to Death like that, her mouth opening, prepared to shout. But she froze, her mouth left open, her gaze showing off slight fear. And for just a moment, she looked at her scythe that remained set against the farther side of her desk, way out of her reach and she cussed at herself for ever letting it out of her grasp.

And Amara caught that glance and smiled, still sitting at Death's desk. "You should have known better then to intervene." she said tapping her fingers on the desk, and averted her eyes towards the shelves. Billie followed her gaze only to see all her books burn down, shelves upon shelves perishing into the pyre, leaving behind nothing but the ashes.

Death gulped when she met Amara's gaze once again, the face of the darkness so serious, it felt like she was going to consume her and her assistant and the whole place. "Your actions lead to some serious problems. Lucky for you, we were able to avert any disaster that might have emerged."

"They were crossing worlds! You know that could dissolve the fabric of reality!" Billie said just a bit spitefully and both her and Jessica flinched when Amara stood up and slowly walked over to Billie, her nails scratching the surface of the desk. Her eyes were cold, dark, a pit of hopelessness as she got into Death's face and smirked at her.

"You know we would have never let that happen. And you know well, they are free to do what they want. It is they right. They have something called free will. You, on the other hand..." With a flick of her hand, Death's scythe flew across the desk and plunged itself straight into Billie's stomach, making her grasp, making her eyes wide and making blood start pouring out of her mouth. "You don't get to do whatever the hell you please."

And soon enough, Billie, or what remained of her, was indistinguishable from the rest of the place, just another pile of ashes. Amara crouched and picked up the scythe and poor Jessica flinched when Amara glared at her. Scared she was going to end up just like her boss, her breath picked up and she closed her eyes when she saw the scythe heading her way. But nothing. There was nothing.

Jessica opened her eyes and saw Amara holding the scythe, presenting her with it. Her brows raised in confusion as she couldn't believe what the darkness was doing. "Don't worry about it – Amara said with a gentle smile, so untypical for her – you'll do great. Just do things the way you wanted to and it will all be fine." Jessica took the scythe in her hands, she looked down at it, but when she looked back up, the Darkness was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. But the real reason I added this small chapter now was because I wanted to introduce to all of you to the sequel of this story. It is called Fallen Angel and guess what? The first chapter is already up.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading.
> 
> And your reviews.


End file.
